i love you twice
by lady necromancer
Summary: tezuka kunimitsu lost his wife at christmas eve...and fell in love with another person, fuji syusuke...he did not know who he loves the most, his wife or fuji...but both did not know that fuji was his long lost wife...nah! lousy summary...just read it..
1. Chapter 1

I LOVE YOU TWICE

**I LOVE YOU TWICE**

CAST:

Tezuka Kunimitsu

25 year old businessman, stoic person except for his family

President and owner of the biggest company that sells cars and also real estates

Tezuka Syuzumi

24 year old daughter of the richest man in Japan

Closed eyed tensai and President of their group of companies

Tezuka Ryoma

chubby daughter of Kunimitsu and Syuzumi

bubbly, talkative, smart and witty, optimistic and likes to wear frilly dresses

her hair is always tied into two ponytails by blue ribbons (to make it short, she's the opposite of Ryoma in the anime series)

Yukimura Seiichi

older sister of Syuzumi

Ob-Gyne, Surgeon

Sanada Genichirou

Seiichi's fiancée

Lawyer and at the same time a Police Director

Mizuki Haruko

(female Mizuki) rival of Syuzumi in Business Industry and in Tezuka; also a Civil Lawyer

Habashira Takano

Scientist/ Inventor/ Doctor

Fuji Yumiko

Mizuki's servant

Akutagawa Jinko

Ryoma's nanny

**CHAPTER 1: A PERFECT FAMILY**

A day before Christmas ….

Tezuka Syuzumi was in their room, looking at herself in front of a human sized mirror. She was examining the dress that she was wearing. It was a mint green silk tube below the knee dress. She turned around and examined her back. 'Saa….it fits me well.'

She turned to face the mirror and looked at herself for the last time. Her gaze landed at her chest. "Mou…I really have to wear paddings. My chest is so flat."

A pair of arms embraced her. She looked at the mirror and saw that it was her husband. He gave butterfly kisses on her neck and shoulder blade. "You don't have to, Love…You're still captivating."

"Saa… Mitsu…. Stop it. I might be late for work." Syuzumi tried to get herself from her husband's embrace. She knew that his actions were an invitation to go to bed.

"But Love, its Holiday today," Tezuka Kunimitsu said, holding his wife tighter. "You can postpone work. Today is family day and this day happens to be our little girl's birthday." He turned her around and kissed her lips.

"Mmmmm… Mitsu…." She tried to break their moment but her attempts were frail. Part of her wants to stay with her family and forget about business and part of her wants to go and finish the deal off.

He was ushering her towards the bed, their lips united and his hands linger on her body. He laid her gently. He lay over her trailing hot kisses on her neck and chest. They were about to indulge a hot and passionate affair…

"Mommy!! Daddy!! Good Morning!!" Little Ryoma pushed the door open and bellowed at the top of her lungs. Kunimitsu instantly pulled himself off his wife and sat beside her. Syuzumi sat and smiled at her now 3 years old daughter. "Good Morning to you too, sweetie."

Ryoma run towards her mom and hugged her with her chubby arms. Syuzumi hugged her daughter in return. "Happy birthday, my little lady." She kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Thank you Mommy."

Ryoma pulled herself out of her mother's clutch and jumped at her father. Kunimitsu caught her just in time. "Be careful, young lass. You might fall."

Ryoma ignored her father. She hugged her father tight. "Good Morning, Daddy."

"Good Morning to you to, my little princess. And Happy birthday." Kunimitsu kissed her forehead. "And here's my early birthday present."

He tickled Ryoma who was struggling hard to get away from her father's hands. "Hahaha… stop it!... Hahaha…. That tickles!.. Hahaha…. Mommy heeelllppp!.. Hahahahaha…"

Syuzumi smiled at herself. 'Saa…. I'm so lucky to have them. They are my blessings. I hope nothing would change…'

Kunimitsu stopped tickling his daughter and looked at his wife's trance-like state. He looked at his daughter who smirked at him then back to his wife. Ryoma climbed beside her mother, opposite from where her father was. Kunimitsu embraced his wife and they began attacking her with kisses. Syuzumi gasped at their sudden action.

"Stop it you two…" she chuckled.

"Mada mada dane, Mommy." Ryoma smirked. Both husband and daughter continued kissing her cheeks.

"Ne Daddy, Mommy won't go to work, right? Mommy would stay home with us until New Year, right?" Ryoma looked at her parents with widened and hopeful eyes.

"I'm sorry, sweetie… but Mommy must go to work." Syuzumi said, making Ryoma's smile falter and her eyes became sad.

"But I promise I would come home early." Syuzumi added in order to lift her daughter's mood.

"Promise??"…

"Promise."

"Yay!"

Someone knocked at the room's wide-opened door. Kunimitsu's smile wiped out his face, replaced by his stoic visage.

"Ano…Ohayo gozaimasu Tezuka-sama, Syuzumi-sama, Ryoma-sama."

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Jinko-san," Syuzumi greeted.

"Hnn…"

"Ohayo Ji-chan!" Ryoma greeted. "Is there anything wrong Ji-chan?"

"Ano… excuse me for intruding but you have a phone call Tezuka-sama. It's from Shishido-sama."

"Hnn.." Kunimitsu stood and went out to answer the call. Jinko left, closing the door behind her, leaving the mother and child inside the room.

"Mommy, can I play with your accessories?"

"Hai… but don't ruin them, okay?"

"Hai…." Ryoma went to her Mom's dresser and opened it. She saw some papers lying above her mother's accessories. Curiosity reigned over her. She took the papers and read it. It has her mother's name and then below it were words she didn't understand. Beside the words were two columns that have numbers. She scanned the other paper and it contains a narrative report. Ryoma glanced at her Mom who was preparing her documents in the bed.

She went towards her mom. "Mommy, what's this??"

Syuzumi looked at her daughter with her eyes closed. She took the papers from Ryoma and eyed it. She gasped, her eyes were wide open. 'Where did she find these?' She looked at her dresser. 'Oh, I forgot. I placed these in my dresser?'

Syuzumi sat on the bed and placed Ryoma in her lap. She smiled at her curious daughter. "Saa…. Looks like I can't hide it from you. I have been saving this later as my present for you and your father."

Ryoma was definitely curious and confused as well. "How would these be a gift?" She asked, pointing a finger to the papers.

"Well, these are the evidence that you will be a big sister."

"Y-you… You mean… You're pregnant?!" Ryoma's eyes widened.

"Hai…" The close eyed tensai watched her daughter's every reaction.

"I-I-I will become a big sister? Is it a girl or a boy?"

Syuzumi nodded at her first question. "Saa… I don't know if it's a girl or a boy."

"Yippeee!!" Ryoma cheered. She hugged her mother tight. "Yosh! I won't be playing alone, anymore! Can I listen to your belly, huh Mommy? Can I? Can I?"

"Hai…" Syuzumi answered, chuckling slightly at her daughter's excitedness. "But don't tell your father yet. I want to surprise him. Do you understand?"

Ryoma nodded. She rested her head on her mother's belly. She frowned. "I can't hear anything. Are you sure you're pregnant, Ne Mommy?? I thought that when you're pregnant, there's a fast "lub dub" that can be heard in your belly."

"Saa… that's true. You could hear "lub dub" sound on a pregnant woman but it is until the baby inside is two months old. But they are very faint sounds and you have to use a Doppler machine to hear it well."

"Sou ka…. How old is my little sibling Mommy? And can we buy that Doppler whatever-it-is so that I could hear the sound?"

"The baby is about two weeks old and yes, Sweetie, we could buy one. I'll ask Seiichinee-san where to buy it."

"Yosh!"

"What are you two talking about?" Kunimitsu asked as he entered the room. The two smirked at each other and answered his question.

"SECRET!!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: hi there… this is my second fic… this is more serious and way much shorter than heartaches… I hope you like it…

Up next…

Chapter 2: A Sad Christmas

Ja...


	2. a sad christmas

disclaimer: i don't own POT...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I LOVE YOU TWICE**

**CHAPTER 2: A SAD CHRISTMAS**

Tezuka Syuzumi went to her office. Since her sister became a doctor and refused on being their father's heiress, it was her legal responsibility to accept her father's position and continue what her father started.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Syuzumi-sama," Ryuzaki Sumire, her personal secretary, greeted.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Ryuzaki-san." She greeted back. "What are today's appointments?"

"You will have a lunch meeting with Oishi-sama at exactly 12 noon. That's all for today, Syuzumi-sama."

Syuzumi nodded and went inside her office. She reviewed some files and signed some documents. By 11:30, she went at the meeting place.

There were many people crowding the streets. All of them are going in and out of the shops, buying presents and groceries for the upcoming Christmas Eve. Piles of white crystals were seen all over the places indicating that it snowed last night. Christmas carols were sang everywhere. Some children were in the park, playing with snowballs and creating snowman.

She passed by a familiar shop. 'Saa… this is Ryoma's favorite shop. Maybe I should buy her favorite Ponta before I forget.'

She parked her car outside the shop. She went out of the car, pulling her coat tighter around her body. The weather's very cold and gloomy. Seconds later, she joined the rustling crowd. She was about 5 feet closer to the shop when someone covered her mouth with a cloth sprayed with sedative. She fell unconscious. The man left a note inside her car and carried her into a dark alley and put her inside the car's trunk, unnoticed by the busy people crowding the streets.

The man went inside the car. He picked his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Mission complete," the man said.

"Good. Bring her to the rest house." The voice from the other line said.

…………………

Syuzumi woke up. She looked around and saw that she was inside a laboratory with her body lying at the operating room bed. She saw many test tubes with contents of different colors, chemicals heated in Bunsen burners, bottles that contain tablets of different varieties, operating room instruments, anesthetics and an Operating Room light above her.

"I see… You're finally awake…" a voice from the door said.

She looked at the door. "Mizuki??"

Mizuki came closer to her. A grin was plastered on her face. "Yes, it's me."

"Why—"

"Goodnight, dear…. And I hope you'll wake up again…"

Syuzumi felt the pain as Mizuki injected an ample amount of sedative in her bloodstream. The effect was instant. Syuzumi was lying, again, unconscious on the bed.

"You! Ready the instruments!" She ordered the nurse who was watching them. The nurse complied.

"Haruko, we have her generally checked. She's in good health. She's also 2 weeks pregnant. What will we do with the child?" Habashira said in a business like tone.

"Abort the child…."

……………………..

Tezuka Kunimitsu and his daughter, Ryoma were waiting for Syuzumi to come home. Kunimitsu looked at his watch. 'It's already 6:00 pm and yet, she's not home.' He looked at Ryoma who was sitting at the dining room, toying with her cake. Her face resting at one of her hands. A bored look was plastered in her face.

"Daddy, is Mommy going home??"

"She is…."

"But when?"

"I don't know." Tezuka picked his cellphone and redial his wife's number. 'Damn it! Her number's still unattended! Where are you, Syuzumi?'

About 10 minutes earlier, he called her personal secretary. He asked if Syuzumi's still in the office. Ryuzaki said that she had gone to a lunch meeting and did not come back. He also called Oishi asking if his wife's with him. All that Oishi could say is that Syuzumi did not show up on their meeting place.

"Jinko!" Tezuka called as he grabs his keys in the kitchen.

"What is it, Tezuka-sama?"

"Take care of Ryoma while I'm gone. And call me if Syuzumi arrived or if anything happens." Jinko nodded.

"Huh? Where are you going Daddy?"

"I'm going to look for your mother."

Tezuka went beside his daughter and kissed her goodbye. "Behave. Stay with your nanny for a while and don't pull some pranks while I'm away. Understood?"

"Hai…"

Tezuka took his coat from the rack and left. He started his search at her office. He was hoping that his wife leave a note regarding her whereabouts. The next one that he searched is the places that she likes to go. Moments later, he passed by a shop. It was Ryoma's favorite shop. It is where the three of them would go up after their family day out and buy their daughter's favorite Ponta. He noticed a car parked in front of the shop. 'It's Syuzumi's car!' He stopped the engine and went out in the cold.

Tezuka looked at the car, hoping that he would see his wife inside but sadly, there is no Tezuka Syuzumi. He saw a note lying on the passenger's seat. He read it….

_**Mitsu,**_

_**Please don't look for me. I ran with another man and I'm happy where I am right now. I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore. I'll leave Ryoma into your hands. I know that she would grow up as a fine lady because she has you as her father. I hope you'll forgive me. I'm sorry……**_

_**Syuzumi**_

Tezuka read and re-read the message. He can't believe it. No, he won't believe it. Earlier, they were passionately kissing each other and now, she ran away with another man?! What the heck is going on?!

Tezuka's heart was broken. He feels like he's lost. This is the first time he did not know what to do.

He stayed there for a couple of minutes, not minding that the snow was starting to fall. The only things that were inside his mind where why did she do this and how would he explain to Ryoma that her mother ran away with another man and she's happy with him?

Slowly, he went to his car and drove home. It was heavily snowing. The lights that came from the street lamps and from every house shines brightly and every carol that the children sang along with their laughter vibrates in the air. But for Tezuka, this is his loneliest Christmas. This is the day he felt he's alone, cold, and shattered into pieces.

He arrived in his mansion, the one he used to call home. Home where everybody is complete and everyone is happy. He opened the door and went inside. He looked at the pendulum clock placed at the center wall. It was already 11:50 pm. His gaze left the clock and focused on the object above it. It was a large family portrait. Their own portrait. He and Syuzumi were sitting on the couch with their little girl sitting on their laps. He focused his gaze on Syuzumi's face. 'She looked calm, happy and contented.' Tezuka unknowingly shed a tear. 'How could you do this, Syuzumi? How?'

He walked towards Ryoma's room. He knew she was already sleeping. He entered Ryoma's room. He saw his daughter sleeping soundly, tucked in her blanket. He went towards her. He sat beside her. He leaned and whispered to his daughter's ear. "Merry Christmas my little princess……Happy birthday too…." He kissed her forehead.

Ryoma stirred and flutters her eyes open. "D-d-daddy??" She sat upright. "Are you okay? Did you cry? You look so sad… Where's Mommy??"

"I'm…okay," he answered. Tezuka knew Ryoma wouldn't believe him. He knew it himself that he's not. "Your Mommy…. She's… she's…"

"She's what??"

Tezuka could not say it. He doesn't want that his daughter would know that she left them. That would lead to hatred. He doesn't want that their child would hate her Mom.

"She's….missing. I found her car in front of your favorite shop but she's not there…"

Ryoma's eyes water. "M-my Mommy….is missing??" Tezuka nodded. Ryoma looked at her father disbelievingly. She was hoping that this was just a trick and her father would say "I'm kidding" and her Mommy will get out from her hiding place and greet her a "Happy Birthday" and she would wake up in the morning and ran to her parents' room and shower them with hugs and kisses. But what she saw in her father's eyes told her that this is all true. This is not a joke. She saw how hurt her father is intense pain was visible in his face and his eyes show the hurt, weakness, vulnerability and feeling of lost. Those are the things that she never saw in his eyes before.

Ryoma hugged her father tight. Tears were streaming down her face. "It's okay, Daddy… We'll find Mommy soon… We'll be happy and complete again…"

"Hnn…" 'I hope so. Ryoma.' "By the way, I haven't given you my present yet." Tezuka let go of his daughter and picked a medium sized box in his pocket. He opened it. The box has two identical necklaces. Each has three inches butterfly shaped sapphire with silver lining and straps made from very fine diamond beads. He picked one of the necklaces and unclasped it. He put it on his daughter's neck.

Ryoma took the sapphire that was hanging on her neck. She looked at it thoroughly. "Mommy's eyes… it's the color of Mommy's eyes."

"Hnn…."

Ryoma looked at the box and saw the other pair. She knew that it is for her Mom. 'That's Daddy's gift for Mommy. It's so sad; they can't exchange gifts this time. And worst….they lost each other this Christmas….'

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Tezuka asked.

"Of course," Ryoma answered. She knew that her dad would be morose and the hurt he will deepen when he will sleep in their room. The feeling of an empty space beside him where it is usually filled by the warmth of the person he cherished the most would make her father suffer more.

Ryoma spared some space for her father. Tezuka tucked himself inside the blanket and lay beside his daughter. He hugged his daughter, fearing that she would also leave him.

"Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Ryoma."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: thanks for the reviews...

please don't kill me if you don't like this...

ja ne!


	3. evil beyond science

CHAPTER 3: EVIL BEYOND SCIENCE

CHAPTER 3: EVIL BEYOND SCIENCE

At the laboratory…

"The fetus has been aborted." Habashira infromed her "What do you want to do next?"

"Have her lost her memory." Mizuki answered. Hatred was evident in her tone. "You have made the drug that would induce amnesia, haven't you?" Habashira nodded. "I don't care if you overdose her or whatever the other adverse effect would be. I don't care if you kill her in the process. Just do anything that you could to have her forget her memory. And one more thing, I want you to have her sex change. But I don't mean you to have her undergo a TAHBSO procedure. Just change her external reproductive organs, that's all. After all, I'm not that bad of a person."

"WH-WHAT?!?! SEX CHANGE?!?!" Habashira exclaimed the moment Mizuki's words were processed in his brain. His eyes widened with shock. 'H-how…could you do this Haruko??'

"Yes, you heard me right. I want you to turn her into a male so even if she remembered everything; no one would believe her, even Tezuka because she's a he. And of course there were neither traces nor evidence that we kidnapped her; killed her child and we will surely leave no evidence that the operation for sex change will take place." Mizuki grinned deviously. "After all, Kunimitsu thought that his dear Syuzumi ran with another man, didn't he?"

"It's possible to do that but if you won't include the external organs, how about her menses? How could you stop that?"

Mizuki scowled at him. "I thought you were a genius?! A scientist?! And yet you don't know that?! Have her FHS suppressed. Increase her androgen level and any hormones necessary that could prevent her from ovulating and having her menses."

"How about her breast?"

"Leave it alone…just tell her IF EVER SHE WOKE UP that she has gynecomastia. That would give us an excuse to give her androgen and any other hormones as her medicines." She glared at Syuzumi. "And besides, she's way too flat chested for a girl."

"But Haruko…aren't you exaggerating things? This is too much. We already killed her unborn child."

"I DON'T CARE!!!!" Mizuki bellowed. "I'm paying you to obey me, not to lecture me!!" She turned her eyes on the unconscious figure in front of her. "What happened to her child is not enough to compensate for the damages that her family inflicted in my family." Mizuki looked back at him, "Now, why don't you shut your mouth and do anything that I told you or else you won't get any funds from me. I know your hospital doesn't have enough profit to reimburse your inventions. "

"Hai…" 'Whatever you say… I don't care what will happen to her as long as you invest your money in my researches.'

"Good."

Habashira pointed at a nurse beside them. "You, prepare the instruments needed for the operation! Do it fast!"

"H-Hai…"

The operation followed in an instant. It took approximately eight hours for the operation to complete. After the operation, they continued to give Syuzumi with sedatives to take away her consciousness and local anesthetics to block the pain that came from the suture site. She was unaware of what's happening to her. They also gave her the drug that would erase her memory via intravenous route. They carried her to the hospital that was owned by Habashira.

At Habashira's office.

"The operation in changing her sex succeeded." Habashira said. "We are injecting the needed hormones in her body and we could say that everything happens according to your plan. Her menses stopped and the only thing we weren't sure of is that whether the drug I made had its effect."

"We will see as soon as she wakes up." Mizuki said. "If it doesn't work, I'll use other means to make her memory lost."

"And if she couldn't remember anything?"

"Don't worry about such things." Mizuki answered. "I have made some false documents such as birth certificates, voter's ID that we could present to her. I also paid a family that would tell her that she was their brother."

"And her name would be?"

"Fuji Syusuke."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..................................

It has been six months since Syuzumi left. Only the Tezuka household, Seichii, Genechirou, Syuzumi's father and their employees knew what they thought had really happened. Tezuka took every effort to find his wife so that he could hear her explanation but it was of no use. No one and not a single clue could tell where his wife is.

Tezuka became colder than before. Any little mistake, he would scowl at his employees and some were even fired. His employees knew that this is the effect of Syuzumi's absence and he would never change until the moment his wife would come home.

Tezuka also became very protective of his daughter. Every hour he would call on Jinko, checking their whereabouts and would not hang the phone unless he heard his daughter's voice.

Ryoma, on the other hand, became smug. She always sat on the mansion's main door, hoping her mommy would return. She also went every morning right after she woke up at her parents' room to check if her mommy arrived the night before. Tezuka gave her a Himalayan Cat in which she named as Karupin to be her playmate. She would only talk to her daddy, Jinko, Aunt Seichii and Karupin and sometimes to her Uncle Gen. Her playmates have difficulty of reaching out to her. Even her tutor has a hard time in getting her attention focused on their lesson. Her bubbly personality faltered. Every time her daddy calls, she would ask about her mommy.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

He stirred and flutters his eyes open. He saw he is in a room painted with white and a single window that was covered by Venetian blinds. He looked around and scans the area for familiar things.

"I'm glad that you are awake." A voice beside him answered. He looked at where the voice came from and saw a young woman, in her mid-20's, smiling at him.

"Who…are you? Who…am I?"

"I am Fuji Yumiko and you are my younger brother, Fuji Syusuke."

"I'm…Fuji Syusuke?"

"Hai…"

He positioned himself in semi-Fowlers. He has a difficulty in doing so. His extremities were very numb (effect of anesthesia). Yumiko helped him. "Where am I? What am I doing here?"

"You are inside a hospital. You had an accident six months ago. You fell on the roof while you where cleaning our master's house. You were unconscious when we brought you here."

"I-I-I can't remember anything."

"It's because you have an amnesia. Don't worry, I'll help you recover your memories."

He looked at Yumiko 'Hmm…she seems to be trusted…but I can't feel familiarity towards her.'

"Uhm…Fuji-"

"It's Yumikonee-san." Yumiko corrected.

"Yumikonee-san…can you tell me something about my past?? I want to know…"

"Hmm…let me see…" Yumiko thought for a while. "We were born at Chiba. Our parents are Fuji Sanosuke and Fuji Yoshiko. I'm the eldest among us three. You are the middle child and your age is 22 years old. Our youngest brother is Yuuta who is 14 years old. We transferred here in Tokyo after our parents died in an accident."

"What kind of accident, Nee-san?"

"Fire accident. Our home in Chiba was burned and our parents were inside it when it happened. They were not able to escape the accident. It happened 7 years ago. We transferred here at Tokyo because Chiba is a place that is very traumatic for us. We were hired as servants at Mizuki-sama's mansion. You were trying to fix something in the roof when you fell. We rushed you to this hospital. That's how you got here."

"Saa…how about Yuuta?"

"He's studying. You said you would help me in his school expenses and would let him finish first before you continue your studies."

"Souka…"

The door opened. Mizuki and Habashira went inside. Syusuke smiled at them.

"So, you're awake _sleeping beauty_??" Mizuki snorted.

Syusuke looked at Yumiko, "Nee-san, who are they?"

"Syusuke, that is Mizuki-sama. She's our employer and that is Habashira-sama. He's the owner of this hospital and your doctor as well."

"Ohayo gozaimasu Mizuki-sama, Habashira-sama." Syusuke smiled at them.

Mizuki glared at him. "What do you think is good in this morning, you idiot!"

"Ohayo, Syusuke." Habashira greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm fine… but I can't remember anything."

Mizuki's eyes glinted. She gave Habashira a devious smirk.

"Is that so…" Habashira said, forcing himself not to grin. 'Yes! The medicine that I invented worked! This is one of my greatest discoveries!' "We will help you recover your memories in no time. In the meanwhile, I will prescribe you some medicines but it if for your Gynecomastia."

"Gynecomastia….?" Syusuke's eyes widened.

Habashira wrote a prescription and handed it over to Syusuke "Yes, you have a Gynecomastia." Syusuke looked at the medicines and read it loud. "Methyltestosterone 10-50 mg P.O. daily? Isn't this a hormone??"

"Yes, well you see males should have flat chest but you have an abnormally enlarged breast. That is caused by a hormonal imbalance in your body. Some were caused by tumor or trauma on the pituitary gland. In your case, it's caused by a extreme trauma after you fell on the roof and it caused your body to have a hormonal imbalance."

Syusuke looked at his chest. "Saa…no wonder."

"Aren't you done yet?" Mizuki asked. "When can he be discharged?"

"He can be discharged this afternoon." He turned to Syusuke and said, "Your medicines for your amnesia are with me. I'll give them to you later." 'Medicines for you to have your amnesia permanent.'

Mizuki smirked at herself. 'Good, I can't wait to get my hands on you, Tezuka Syuzumi…or should I say, Fuji Syusuke.' Mizuki glared at the two. "Yumiko, pack his things. And you Syusuke, you have to double your work starting this afternoon and you will have no salary since I spent it in your admission here in this stupid hospital..." She left, banging the door behind her.

"Nee-san, what do you think about Mizuki-sama?" Syusuke asked.

Yumiko looked at him and smiled, "She's complicated to deal with. You better stay out of trouble. She's very strict and impatient." She turned her face back and frowned. 'Good luck to you. I know this is just the beginning of Mizuki-sama's plan to make your life miserable.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: here are some of the terms in case you did not understand it…

Gynecomastia- a disease wherein the males have larger breasts than the normal and some of them even produce milk. It is caused by the increase of female hormones inside the males body or a cancer.

Fact: males have also female hormones in their body but only in few amounts. Females also have male hormones in their body and that is the one responsible for their secondary characteristics

FSH- short for follicle stimulating hormone. This is the one responsible for making the women to ovulate thus menses occurs. And if this hormone is suppressed or diminished, a woman could not ovulate and cannot have her menstruation and also this can lead to infertility.

Androgen- male hormone, example: testosterone

P.O.- per orem or taken by mouth

TAHBSO – short for total abdominal hysterectomy bilateral salphingectomy oopherectomy. This is an operating procedure wherein the uterus, fallopian tubes, ovaries and other internal organs of the female reproductive system were removed.

intravenous route- injected in the blood

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I actually finished this chapter a month ago together with the first two chapters our but I did not have the chance to edit this one…

I hope this would suffice even though this is very short and the idea is not out of reach for young readers because this is somewhat more on medical settings…I got this idea after reading an article about a disease called polycystic ovarian syndrome and gynecomastia… I patterned the plot of this chap according to the theories behind the two diseases…

oops, sorry if this chap was kinda based in health science and is erm…how should I describe this…very rude (is that even the very appropriate word?... ) towards Syuzumi. Please don't kill me if you don't like this…

Btw, I won't be able to update for a while coz I'm very, very busy at the moment…I'm studying for my licensure exam that will took place this November... please pray for me to pass the board!

Kaze no devi: sorry but I really want to do this plot. I'll just make up for this at the later chapters…btw, thanks for the review…

Yuki-chan, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, Fujima Priss, masi : Thanks for the review…I appreciate it…

Tora Macaw: oh, thanks for the compliment…I hope I haven't turn you down in this chapter…

Ja ne!!


	4. displacement and intuition

**Disclaimer: I am Glyzher Dawn Mijares, not Takeshi Konomi. You know what it means….**

**CHAPTER 4: DISPLACEMENT AND INTUITION**

"**Syusuke!!!!!!!" the bellow of an angry and dangerous voice rang towards the whole mansion. It was just six o'clock in the morning and the whole household was in a fuss. The individual whose name was called rushed its way towards the Master's bedroom. Panting, he fixed himself before presenting to the lady of the house.**

**He knocked gently. "Mizuki-sama, you called?"**

"**HURRY AND ENTER THE ROOM, YOU IDIOT!!!" Mizuki bellowed. Fuji hastily opened the door and went inside. The moment he turned to face his employer, a bundle of clothes greeted his face.**

"**What did you do to my clothes, huh?!" Mizuki bellowed. She approached him and slapped his face very hard. The sound of the contact could be heard outside the room. Fuji caressed his face, traces of red were seen on his cheeks.**

"**I…I… ironed them, Mizuki-sama." Fuji defended himself.**

**Mizuki grabbed the clothes on the floor and showed it to him. "YOU CALL THIS IRONING????" Fuji received another slap. "You burned my clothes you good for nothing idiot!!"**

"**I-I-I'm sorry Mizuki-sama." Fuji uttered. "I…I didn't meant to."**

"**Oh yes you mean it! You should be grateful that I let you work here and yet you did this you ungrateful git!"**

"**I'm sorry…I'm sorry Mizuki-sama…"**

**Mizuki pulled his hair. "You think you can get away with this? Well, you got it all wrong!" She shoved the dress to his mouth. "Eat this!"**

**Fuji struggled to free himself from his captor's clutch but to no avail. Mizuki was pleased on what she is doing. 'That served you right. I'm going to use this dress later when I visit Kunimitsu but you burned it!! You're still a pain in the neck even if I changed your identity, huh!'**

**Mizuki pushed him hard on the floor and kicked him. Fuji whimpered. "You won't have any breakfast until you clean the whole house, understood? Now, get out of my room and start cleaning already!"**

"**H…hai." Fuji answered before he stood up and left.**

**Mizuki went towards her closet and started to choose another dress. "That bitch! She's always in the way. Maybe I should have killed her in the first place."**

**Fuji started on cleaning the mansion. He started on cleaning the guestrooms then the hallway, the kitchen, dining room and finally the living room. It took him four hours of continuous cleaning to finish his punishment. He was about to have his breakfast when Mizuki called him.**

"**Finished already?"**

"**Hai Mizuki-sama…" Fuji answered. His eternal smile was seen in his tired face.**

"**I don't think so, darling." Mizuki went towards the closet and pulled out several drawers that contain pyrex glasses and other china. Soon, sounds of breaking glasses and china were heard and the floor was covered with shreds of broken crystals.**

**Fuji's orbs were open. Surprise and shock were seen in his features. Mizuki smirked at him. "See, you're not through yet. Better clean this mess before I arrive or a more severe punishment will fall before you." Mizuki walked past him. She turned back and grinned. "By the way, I want you to clean the stairs. Uhm, make it shiny and put a red carpet over the hallway."**

"**H…hai." Fuji answered. "Mizuki-sama, can I ask one thing?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Where are the other servants? I haven't seen them this morning."**

"**Oh, is that so…." Mizuki gave him a sly grin. "I have them terminated since their services are not worthy to be paid. I know you can handle all of the cleaning and Yumiko can do the cooking. Now dear, better start cleaning before you die of hunger."**

**Mizuki left.**

"**Syusuke…" Fuji looked at his sister. "Hai, Yumiko-nee-san?"**

**Yumiko walked towards him and hugged him tight. Tears were falling from her eyes. "I'm so sorry Syusuke, I…I… I can't protect you against her."**

"**It's alright Nee-san. It's not your fault."**

"**Yes it is partly my fault! It's my fault why you're in this mess." 'If I hadn't been overpowered by my fear, I could have called for help and this wouldn't happen to you. I wouldn't see you got beaten by Mizuki-sama everyday, you won't be able to have injuries and pain to endure and most of all, you'll be very happy together with your husband and daughter.'**

"**Don't blame yourself Nee-san." Fuji hugged her tight. "I'm fine."**

"**No, you're not! Here, let me help you." Yumiko pulled herself from him and went to the kitchen to get some cleaning materials. Together, they clean the mess that their employer created.**

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**

**{Tezuka Kunimitsu & Fuji Syusuke}{I love you twice}{Tezuka Kunimitsu & Fuji Syusuke}{I love you twice}**

**{Tezuka Kunimitsu & Fuji Syusuke}{I love you twice}{Tezuka Kunimitsu & Fuji Syusuke}{I love you twice}**

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**

"**Still no news about your wife?" Shishido Ryou asked upon entering Tezuka's office. He's Tezuka's friend and business associate.**

**"No…there's not a single clue that could tell where she is." Tezuka answered. He was sitting in his office, scanning for documents. Ryou walked toward him. "Have you tried hiring a detective?"**

**"Yes, I did. The detective did not find any result. It's been six months since she left." Tezuka handed him a document. "What do you think of our sales?" **

"**Well, it's quite improving." Shishido answered. "Our sales this month was 30 percent higher than last month. And it's all thanks to your defense mechanism."**

"**And what do you mean by that?"**

"**You know what I mean." Shishido answered. You're working hard in order to forget your problem about your wife."**

**Tezuka did not answer. He can't deny the fact that what Ryou was saying is true.**

"**You need to relax for a while Tezuka." Ryou voiced out. "Take a leave this weekend and have a vacation together with your daughter. I know she wants to have more time with you."**

"**You know it yourself that I can't do that." Tezuka answered. His focus were still on the documents that he was reviewing. "We have a presentation next week and next week we will have our due for car export to Germany. I can't leave it behind to you. I know it that you do have problems in your own department."**

"**Then have your vacation the week-"**

**Tezuka's phone sounded. He pushed a button, "What is it Kazumi?"**

"_**Sorry for interrupting Tezuka-sama but you have a visitor."**_

"**Who is it?"**

"_**It is Mizuki-sama."**_

"**Tell her that I'm very busy at the moment."**

"_**Hai, Tezuka-sama."**_

"**That Mizuki sure is stubborn." Ryou commented. **

**A moment later, the door of Tezuka's office swung open. Mizuki went inside the office followed by a begging Kazumi.**

"**It's been a while, Kunimitsu." Mizuki greeted. Tezuka looked at her then to his secretary.**

"**Gomen, Tezuka-sama… I told her that you were busy but she did not listen. Gomen…" Kazumi bowed down. She is terrified that Tezuka might fire her from her job.**

"**Go back to your work, Kazumi." Tezuka ordered.**

'**H…Hai." Kazumi left.**

**Mizuki glared at Shishido for a minute. Shishido understood what she meant. "Tezuka, I'll just come back later to discuss business."**

"**Hnn…"**

**Shishido left and closed the door. Mizuki seated herself in one of the chairs in front of Tezuka's desk.**

"**What do you want, Mizuki?" Tezuka asked. He continued his work, giving less attention to his visitor.**

"**That is not the way you should treat a friend, Kunimitsu." She stated.**

"**Then what would be the right way of treating you, Mizuki?"**

**Mizuki avoided his question. "Kunimitsu, have you had any news regarding your wife's whereabouts?"**

"**it's none of your business Mizuki."**

"**I know that it's not my business but I really want to know."**

"**I will not divulge any information regarding my wife to you." Tezuka bluntly stated.**

"**If you wish." Mizuki commented, slightly irritated by the coldness that Tezuka gave her. Mizuki stood and went behind Tezuka and caress his shoulder. Tezuka froze. He gritted his teeth. "Don't ever do that again Mizuki."**

"**Why not? And I think it should be proper if you'll call me Haruko rather than my last name." Haruko whispered in his ear.**

**Tezuka stood backed a few steps away from her. He's angry with her sudden aggressiveness.**

**Haruko smirked at him. "Playing hard to get eh, Kunimitsu??" she went towards him. She was inches away from him. She was about to kiss him when…**

"**Daddy!!!!" Ryoma blurted as soon as she opened the door. "I miss you!!!!" Ryoma ran towards her dad.**

**Tezuka approached his daughter. Ryoma jumped towards her father. Tezuka caught her just in time. Ryoma gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.**

**Tezuka kissed her cheek. "How's my little princess? You know daddy miss you so much."**

"**I miss you too, daddy." Ryoma told him. "I'm fine. Ji-chan and I went to the park near your office so we decided to drop by. Ji-chan's outside and wouldn't want to come in."**

"**I'm glad that you thought of dropping in, little lady." Tezuka said. He carried his daughter towards his desk. Ryoma spotted Mizuki. "Ne, Daddy who's she?"**

"**Me? I'm Mizuki Haruko. I'm your father's friend." Mizuki introduced herself. "Nice to meet you, little lady."**

"**Hey! don't call me that!" Ryoma shouted, a bit irritated. "The only person who can call me that are my parents, grand parents, uncle Gen and aunt Seichii. You're not included in the list."**

"**Oh, is that so. But sooner or later I will be included in that list, am I right?"**

"**No, so stop dreaming." Ryoma retorted.**

**Mizuki smiled at her but her eyes shows fury. "I'm not dreaming, Ryoma-chan. Soon, I'll be a member of your family-"**

"**Says who? I don't think Daddy would approved of that, am I right Daddy?" Ryoma looked at her dad who was glaring daggers at the unwelcomed guest.**

"**Hnn…"**

"**See?" Ryoma smirked. "So stop dreaming of being a queen or a princess because it doesn't suite you."**

**Mizuki glared at the little girl. 'Why you little…"**

"**What? Why are you glaring at me? You know you reminded me of Princess Fiona."**

"**Well, I do look like Princess Fiona." Mizuki answered.**

"**Yeah right, you look like Princess Fiona…after she turned into an ogre." Ryoma snickered**

**Mizuki was enraged. "Why you spoiled brat!! Don't dare insult me!" Mizuki went towards her and was about to put her hands on Ryoma's hair.**

"**STOP IT MIZUKI!!" Tezuka ordered in an authoritative manner. "Don't you dare lay your filthy hands on my daughter."**

**Mizuki stared at him for a long time. She opted to leave. She was just a few paces to the door when Ryoma spoke.**

"**I know what you're planning and I won't let you do it. You think you could replace Mommy, think again ogre. Even though Mommy would disappear over and over again, I know she still holds a place in Daddy's heart and you could never take that place away from my Mommy."**

**Mizuki left and banged the door behind her. Tezuka looked at his daughter and asked her gently, "Why did you say those words to her? Didn't we tell you that you should be polite in talking to those who are older than you?"**

"**I'm sorry Daddy." Ryoma answered. "it's just that I got mad because she wanted to kiss you. I saw it earlier and I don't like it. She wants to take you away from Mommy. And… and… I don't know but that very moment I saw her I saw Mommy crying. That's why I got angry."**

**Ryoma rested her head in her father's shoulder and fell asleep. Tezuka placed her on the couch and went to his desk to continue his unfinished work.**

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**

**{Tezuka Kunimitsu & Fuji Syusuke}{I love you twice}{Tezuka Kunimitsu & Fuji Syusuke}{I love you twice}**

**{Tezuka Kunimitsu & Fuji Syusuke}{I love you twice}{Tezuka Kunimitsu & Fuji Syusuke}{I love you twice}**

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**

**Mizuki was driving her way towards her mansion. She's very frustrated. "how dare you insulted me you little bitch! You're like your mother! To hell with the both of you!!!" She screamed. "I swear I'm going to make you pay!!"**

**Mizuki reached the gates of her mansion. The gates were opened by Yumiko. She get out of her car. "Where's that bitch?" She glared at Yumiko who looked terrified.**

"**H…he's polishing the stairs, Mizuki-sama."**

**Mizuki walk past through her. She found him cleaning the topmost portion of the stare. Anger boiled inside her. She went towards him and pulled his hair.**

"**You bitch!! Because of your family, my parents died. My life is in misery!!"**

"**S-stop it Mizuki-sama!" Fuji pleaded. "I don't understand what you're saying."**

**Mizuki slapped him over and over. She ignored his plea. "I hate you! I hate your family! I hate your daughter and I hate your husband!" she pushed him on the ground and kicked him hard on the chest.**

"**SYUSUKE!!!!" Yumiko shouted. She was running towards the limp body at the bottom of the stairs. Mizuki calmed down and saw what she had done. She kicked Fuji down the stairs.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"**MOMMY!!!!" Ryoma cried. Tezuka walked towards her when something fell on the corner of his office. He looked around and saw their family portrait fell from the wall unto the pointed ornament that was placed in the table beside the couch where Ryoma is.**

"**MOMMY!!!! NO!!!!" Ryoma wailed. Tezuka ran to her aid. He shook her gently. "Ryoma, Ryoma wake up. Hush now, it's just a dream."**

**Ryoma opened her teary eyes. She hugged her father and continued to cry. "Daddy…Mommy is…Mommy is…Mommy is hurt…" Ryoma said between hiccups. "Some…someone pushed her…down…the stairs…"**

"**Ssshhh…it's only a dream. It's okay. Your Mommy's going to be alright."**

"**But Daddy…there's…there's blood…blood's…oozing…from…her head…"**

"**It's okay, my little princess. Mommy's going to be fine. She can handle herself well."**

**Ryoma snuggled closer to her Dad, still crying violently. Tezuka stared at her for a moment. He was also worried about his wife. He knew that the bonding between his wife and daughter is too strong that they could feel if the other is in danger or not.**

**Tezuka noticed the fallen portrait. It was split into two. He took the other half. Horror governed his features. The portrait was cut between Syuzumi's body, dividing her body into left and right regions. 'This is a very bad omen. Syuzumi, wherever you are, I hope you're alright.'**

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**

**A/N: sorry for the late update. Our exam just finished last Sunday. I just started on this story about 4 hours earlier. **

**I know Mizuki's very evil in this story. **

**I know I did too much to Fuji and even I can't stand it…so whenever you want me to finish Fuji's suffering on the next chapter just tell me. Your opinions are highly valuable. The next chapter will depend whether you want me to end his suffering or not.**

**Oh, btw fuji won't die in that accident…i swear!  
**

**Ja ne!**


	5. escape

Disclaimer: please refer to chapter 4.

Well, since all of you wanted to ease Fuji's suffering, I will end his torture in this chapter.

Warning: CHARACTER DEATH

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Chapter 5: ESCAPE

Mizuki was still at the top end of the stairs, looking at the limp body that was soaked in his own blood. "SYUSUKE!!!!" she heard the older sister scream as she tried to stop the bleeding of the victim's head without causing further injury. Her anger toned down however, it was not replaced by mercy or mere guilt. Not even the slightest hint of concern were visible in her features.

"Take her to the hospital if you like," Mizuki said, unfazed by the condition that she had brought on her long time nemesis. "But don't make me responsible for her treatment." She went towards her room and locked herself in.

Yumiko shook with rage after the merciless predator went back to her lair. 'You filthy scum! You should pay for this!' A moment later, her body and mind returned its focus on the unconscious body lying in front of her. Tears were dripping from her orbs, making its way towards the gushing blood. She carefully placed Fuji's body in a supine position. She applied some pressure on Fuji's wound to stop the bleeding. A moment later, the blood stopped leaking out of his head. She sighed in relief. She applied a dressing and then an elastic bandage to hold the dressing. She called an ambulance and carried his brother to the hospital.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Mizuki sat on her bed. A grin was plastered on her face. 'That served her right. Like mother, like daughter. Hmph! I hope she'll die for good. And if she does, I'll kill Yumiko too. She' the only witness and she can turn against me anytime.' She turned the TV on. She switched the channel to CNN and watched the news. The report was all about the successful businessman in England named Atobe Keigo. The news includes that the said businessman was able to increase his net profit from 10 percent to 80 percent and expanded his business to 15 branches in the span of 6 months. "What a fearsome guy. Expanding his business like that. But he looks like a narcissistic idiot to me. " She muttered. She too had businesses abroad that she inherited from her deceased parents.

Her celphone rang. She picked it from her bag and answered the call without looking at the screen. "Hello, who are you and what do you want?"

"_It's me, Haruko." Habashira answered. "I just want to check on Syusuke. Is he- "_

"Don't ask me." Mizuki retorted. "Ask Yumiko. I'm not that bitch's baby sitter and you know that."

"_I know…but she's your responsibility. Our plan might fail-"_

"I don't care. Besides, I think she's dead by now." Mizuki answered, unfazed by the situation that she recently caused to her nemesis.

"_What do you mean?"_

"I kicked her down the stairs. She had a massive bleeding and… I don't know. Maybe her body's in the morgue right now."

"_W-W-WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"_

"Do I have to repeat myself ?!?! Are you that dumb?!?!?!"

"_Uhm…no." Habashira's voice were slightly shaking. "Where hospital did you-"_

"I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CARE!!!!!! Contact Yumiko if you want, damnit!" Mizuki bellowed at the receiver and hung the phone.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

"Sensei, how is Syusuke?" Yumiko asked as soon as she saw the doctor went out of the operating room. "How is my brother?"

"He has injured his skull. We found a crack in his skull at about 2 inches in length but it could be treated. But because of the sudden impact on his head, one of the major arteries in his brain was cut and that's the reason why he had a massive bleeding. We need to infuse 3 units of fresh whole blood within 24 hours or he wouldn't make it. As we speak, the OR staff were contacting the blood bank if there are still available blood for the patient."

"Have you done the blood typing, sensei?" Yumiko asked. "Where would I get the blood if the bloodbank did not have any available blood?"

"Yes, his blood type is B rh (+)." The doctor answered. " in case vthe blood bank doesn't have, the Red Cross has supplies. But remember, the blood should be at least 7 days."

"H-hai…" Yumiko bowed down. The circulating nurse came towards the doctor and whispereds something in his ear.

Yumiko was about to leave when the doctor called her.

"Chotto matte, Yumiko-chan." Yumiko turned around and went back to the doctor. "the blood bank has a newly donated blood that matches to your brother's blood and rh type. The blood was donated yesterday. We will just take the blood from the blood bank and have it infused to your brother."

"Honto?!?!?!?!" Yumiko's eyes widened. Tears were forming in her eyes. She couldn't hide her joy especially when the doctor nodded. "Arigatou gozaimasu., sensei…" Yumiko bowed again. The doctor smiled at her then went back to the OR.

"uhm… sensei, can I ask something?"

"What is it Yumiko-chan?"

"uhm…who donated the blood? I want to thank them."

"Oh, the donor is one of the doctors in this hospital and her parents. Her name is Yukimura Seiichi. Every six months, the Yukimura family donated their blood to this hospital along with Yukimura's sensei's brother-in-law, Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Eyes dilated, Yumiko's face were evident of shock and horror. Her face paled rapidly upon hearing the names of the donors. "Yu-yu…ki…mu…ra Seii-chi? Te-tezuka Ku…ni…Mitsu?" Yumiko stuttered.

"Yes. Do you know them?" The doctor asked.

"N-no!..." Yumiko shouted. "No! I-I don't kn…know th…them. Well, yes… I-I-I kn-know them… the-the-they a…re the richest fa…fa…mily in Japan, right?"

"Hah.: The doctor chuckled at Yumiko's stuttering and nervousness. "If you don't mind, I'll go back to the operating room. I don't want my patient to be in danger because of punctualities."

"Hai… Sumimasen sensei…" Yumiko bowed again. The doctor went inside the operating room. Yumiko sat at one of the chairs outside the operating room. Her head was resting on her palms. She was sweating heavily. Her heart beats faster. "What should I do?? What should I do?? Am I going to tell them about Syusuke?? Kami-sama, please help me… I'm afraid. Mizuki would kill Yuuta if I told the Yukimura's and Tezuka-san. Oh, Kami-sama please help me…"

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

It has been one month since the incident and Fuji hasn't gained his consciousness. Yumiko is always by his side, never leaving him at the hospital, enduring Mizuki's sadistic and inhumane behavior. She was sitting at the bedside chair when Fuji groaned.

"Syusuke…Syusuke…" Yumiko shook him gently before sounding the buzzer at their room. A nurse immediately came and went to inform the doctor of the patients change in the level of consciousness.

"Syusuke…Syusuke… How are you feeling?" Yumiko continued to shake him.

"Nee-san…" Fuji said, his voice hoarse.

"My…head…it…feels heavy." Fuji touched his bandaged head.

"You had a fractured bone but it's alright now." Yumiko told him.

"What?!" Fuji's eyes widened with shock as soon as the words were absorbed by his brain. He tried to move but Yumiko stopped him. " Don't move. You might injure your head, Syusuke. Just lie still."

"But Nee-san…"

"Don't move." It was a short but firm order that came from Yumiko's lips. Fuji could do nothing but to obey. He could see the seriousness behind Yumiko's eyes and tone.

The doctor went inside Fuji's room accompanied by two nurses. "Ohayo Fuji-kun."

"Ohayo gozaimasu." Fuji looked at him. "Are you my doctor?"

"Hai." The doctor answered. "So tell me, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine." Fuji answered, his unwavering smile was plastered in his face. "Only a little bit uncomfortable. My head is so heavy. I couldn't move it properly."

"It's because of your injury and the pressure that we put in your head to avoid bleeding. You had a break in your temporal bone. Even though the fracture itself was not very life threatening, it caused you a massive blood loss that endangered your life. We did expect you to regain your consciousness within a month but we didn't expect you to be this alert and oriented. Normally, you should be lethargic, coherent and responsive to stimuli but I'm glad of your fast recovery." The doctor then examined his injury.

"And it's all thanks to you sensei." Was Fuji's response. The doctor just smiled at him.

"You know, you remind me of someone." The doctor suddenly said. "She's just as cheeky as you are. She always puts a smile in her face even though she's depressed and lonely. She's very attractive and cheerful. And it's a coincidence that you two really looked alike."

Yumiko's eyes widened. Fuji grinned at the doctor. "Eh? I have a female counterpart??... may I know her name?"

"Well, if you insist. Her name is Te-"

The door opened, revealing a very demented Mizuki. She banged the door behind her and stared at the patient. Fuji looked at her, horror and shock filled his features but he replaced it quickly with a calm and serene smile. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Mizuki-sama."

"Huh?! I thought you died already, you idiot." Mizuki sneered. "How many lives do you have eh?"

"I just got lucky, Mizuki-sama." Fuji answered.

The doctor was staring at Mizuki for a long time. Then he looked back at Fuji. "She's your employer, Fuji-kun?"

"Hai…" Fuji answered his query. "This is Mizuki-sama, sensei."

"I know him, idiot." Mizuki snorted. "Your doctor happens to be the dumbest doctoer that I've ever met."

"Hey! Don't insult me in front of my patient Mizuki." The doctor said.

"Shut up Saeki." Mizuki glared at him.

"Saeki…" Fuji thought for a moment. "Kou… ji… ro…"

Yumiko, Mizuki and Saeki looked at him with surprise. There was a sudden look of fear in Mizuki's orbs. Saeki grinned at him. "How did you know my name?"

"Hnnn?" Fuji shot him a questioning glance. "Is that your name? I only thought that Koujiro would be a fitting name for you. That's all."

Yumiko sighed in relief. Mizuki stared at Fuji for a moment. 'So, she's getting her memories back one by one. I won't let that happen.'

"Well, you guessed it right."

"Rea-"

"So, when can this idiot be discharged?" Mizuki cut Fuji's response.

"He can be discharged next week."

"Next week?!?!?!?! That's too long." Mizuki bellowed.

"We need to observe him-"

"He will be discharged this afternoon." Mizuki insisted. "Give me the discharge against medical advise form and I'll sign it."

"Oh no, you won't." Saeki told her. He may be a playful doctor but he's very stubborn when it comes to his patients.

"You can't do that, Saeki." Mizuki retorted. "That would be false imprisonment. I can sue you with that."

"Who says that I would be a false imprisonment??" Saeki answered back. "We need to observe him for a few days to make sure that his condition is at its good prognosis. And you can't sue me like that, Mizuki, but I can. I can sue you of battery" Saeki gave her a sly grin. "I am very sure that you are the one responsible for Fuji-kun's head injury. You kicked him down the stairs with your stiletto on, am I right? Fuji-kun and Yumiko-chan doesn't need to tell me what really happened. There was the evidence in Fuji-kun's abdomen; a puncture caused by one of your high-heeled shoes. And the medical records would be the sole evidence. So, what do you think Mizuki?"

Mizuki were now glaring hundreds of daggers at the grinning doctor. She wanted to stab Saeki to death. She knew it herself that Saeki was telling the truth and it would be a big trouble for her if she will be sued. The possibility of Fuji's identity to be revealed is a hundred percent sure.

"Fine! But I won't pay for this."

"And who told you that you were paying for his treatment." Saeki retorted. "The last time I checked treatment is a charity. So why won't you get out of here. You're disturbing my patient's treatment." Saeki points his finger at the door. "The door wouldn't open if you would just stand there and glare at me like that Mizuki."

"Hmph!" Mizuki headed towards the door and left, banging the door behind her. 'I'll remember this, Saeki Koujiro.'

Saeki watched her leave. He let his gaze travel towards the siblings and studied their expressions. Yumiko's features were governed with worry as she look at her younger brother while Fuji looked terrified. 'So, Mizuki uses Fuji-kun as her outlet eh. But come to think of it, he really looks like Syuzumi-chan. If I didn't know his gender I could easily mistaken him as Syuzumi-chan. Hmmm… maybe that's the main reason why Mizuki gives him an inhumane treatment. After all, Mizuki has a grudge on Syuzumi-chan's family especially on her.'

"There, there…Mizuki left so you don't need to worry." Saeki assured them. There were still no changes in the siblings' expressions. "I know that Mizuki is not treating you properly especially you, Fuji-kun but you should not let her abuse you. She may be your employer but that is not enough reason that she would do these things to you."

"Saa, it's easy to say but hard to do sensei." Fuji told him. "She's very fierce and not to mention, very cruel. but I really don't know why she is doing this to me. I'm doing everything I can in order not to offend her."

"That's true. I know her very well and it's really hard to deal with her personality. She's very cruel to those who were below her level especially to her housemates. Well, whenever you need me, just come and visit me at the hospital. You're always welcome here."

"Arigatou sensei." The Fuji siblings bowed. Saeki went out of the room followed by the nurses.

"Ne, we're still blessed to have a doctor like him. Am I right, Syusuke?" Yumiko smiled at her ototo.

Fuji nodded. His face became that of a confused one when a thought came across his mind. "Nee-san, I'm confused. Mizuki said something before she kicked me down the stairs."

"Eh? What did she say?"

"She said that she hates me, she hates my family, she hates my daughter and she hates… she hates my… husband. Why did she said all those things to me, Nee-san? I-I-I do…n't understand. Is there something that you were hiding from me? I don't know what's happening. Please tell me Nee-san."

Yumiko stared at him for a moment. Shock and fear governed her. She did not know whether to tell Fuji the truth and suffer Mizuki's wrath or to continue this lies concerning Fuji's identity. 'Tell her the truth. Don't be afraid of Mizuki. Do what is right. Don't feed her mind with these foolish lies. Let her be happy with her family,' the voice within her heart told her but her brain keeps on shouting, 'Don't tell her! You will definitely suffer if Mizuki found out. And Yuuta…what about your brother?! She treathened to kill your otoutou once you told her everything!! Don't do it! Please!!'

"Please tell me what's happening, Nee-san…" Fuji pleaded. His smile faltered and his eyes showed helplessness of the situation where he is.

"Uhm…ano…" yumiko was sweating profusely. She did not know what to say. "Uhm…"

"What?"

"She just… she just…she just…"

"She just what, Nee-san?"

"She just…uhm… displaced her anger on you, Syusuke. Yes, she displaced her anger on you. Before the incident, her …I mean Mizuki-sama and her associate had a misunderstanding and she took out her anger on you. That's all it is, Syusuke. What were you thinking? That you're a gay and you have a daughter and a husband?"

"Err… no, of course not!" Fuji defended himself. "I'm a guy and guys don't think of that!" 'But honestly, I don't think that I'm a real guy. I'm more feminine and delicate and…I always see myself as a woman. Oh my…what's happening to me??'

"Oh, really??" Yumiko teased. But she knew it herself that Fuji has doubts in his heart. "But why is it that you're troubled by that?"

"It's just I want to know what is the reason why Mizuki-sama said that to me. that's all."

"Fine. If you insist…"

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Seiichi and Jinko were walking inside the Yukimura mansion with Ryoma in Jinko's arms as they cross the hallway. Tezuka left for Germany earlier because of an urgent situation that faced their branch in the said country and that is the main reason why Ryoma would stay over her grandparent's manor.

Ryoma looked around the mansion that she visits once or twice a month. The mansion walls were made of light pearl feldspar. The windows were fashionably curtained with golden cloths. Sculptors, figurines, antiques and uniquely designed vases with fresh and extravagant flowers were seen everywhere.

They pass through the hallway. There were pictures and paintings that were hang in pairs in every corner of wall. Ryoma looked at the first set of two pictures. The two pictures were portraits of the family living in the mansion. They were childishly noticed for the first time that there were names and the date written on the lower right corner of each paintings. The left portrait has the name Yukimura Seiichi, December 26, 1986 and the right one has the name Yukimura Syuzumi with the same date as the other. Jinko stopped walking. She sensed that her charge were engraved in a deep thought with the painting.

Seiichi stopped walking as soon as she noticed that the other stopped. She looked at them and saw that her niece gave her a questioning stare then went back to look at the painting.

Seiichi smiled at her. "These are the very first drawing that we ever draw. The date beside our names were the date that we finished the drawing. Our mother was very proud on us and she decided that she would frame those and hang it along the corridor. And every time we would finish a work or as a masterpiece as she calls them, she would frame and hang it. Well, you do notice that as we go along this corridor the left paintings were still paintings but were drawn by a more mature person and the right ones evolved into photographs, am I right?"

"Yes! And the left ones were mostly paintings of Uncle Gen while the Photographs at the right were mostly pictures of Daddy! It's easy to distinguish who's work it is without seeing the name."

Seiichi turned scarlet at Ryoma's statement. "Err… it's just that both of us likes subjects with love in it. It doesn't only distinguish who's work is it but it also tells our hobby. I personally like to paint while Syuzumi loves photography."

"I know that Aunt Seiichi." Ryoma told her. "At home, Mommy has a very big photo gallery and it has tons and tons of mine and Daddy's pictures. And Auntie, I hope you won't get mad at me…" Ryoma flashed her an innocent but cheeky grin.

Seiichi was alarmed by Ryoma's words. She looked at Jinko who was sweating and tense. "Why would I get mad at you?"

"Because I did something unexpected…"

"Like…"

"I happen to find your painting room. And I found one painting that was well hidden at the back of the couch."

"What painting??"

"The painting where you and Uncle Gen were kissing in a gazebo under the bright light of the full moon and it has two dates in it. I think the first one is the date that the scene happened while the other date is the date that the painting is finished."

Seiichi was sweating profusely. She knew it too well that Ryoma inherited the sadistic side of her mother. "What did you do to it?"

"I gave it to Grandma and Grandpa as a gift during their anniversary. Grandma said that she would hang it on their room but Grandpa said that they should give it to you and Uncle Gen as a gift when the two of you get married." Ryoma pouted. "Aunt Seiichi, you're not mad at me, aren't you?"

Seiichi was surprised at what her niece had done. It was really unexpected. She smiled within her gritted teeth. "Why you naughty little brat. You knew it very well that I wouldn't do anything to you because you're my one and only niece."

Ryoma grinned at her. "Yes, I know it very well that's why I'm doing this. You're not mad at me, aren't you? Mommy will be very hurt if you will do something bad at me."

"Now you're using your Mom as an excuse, what kind of a daughter are you?"

"I learned this from Mommy."

Seiichi sighed. "I'll let you off this time but on one condition… you'll tell me what are my parents' reactions when they saw that painting." Seiichi grinned. "I wish I saw what their reaction

Seiichi sighed. "I'll let you off this time but on one condition… you'll tell me what are my parents' reactions when they saw that painting." Seiichi grinned. "I wish I saw what their reaction was."

"It's a deal." Ryoma gave her a sly grin. "I cawas."

"It's a deal." Ryoma gave her a sly grin. "I captured their reaction with a camera. You can see them later."

"Ahh…that's my good little princess."

"Ne, can I ask a question, Aunt Seiichi?"

"Hnn.."

"Why is it that yours and Mommy's artworks were placed side by side?"

"We want our works to be together just like us." Seiichi answered. "Syuzumi and I were not only sisters but we're also best friends. We were never separated until she married your father." Seiichi gazed at her sister's painting. 'Where on earth are you now, Syuzumi? I really miss you so much.'

A gentle and warm hand touched Seiichi's shoulders. She looked at her niece who gave her a thoughtful and sincere smile. "It's going to be alright, Aunt Seiichi. I'm sure of it! Mommy will be back sooner or later and we can hug and tease her all we want."

Seiichi took Ryoma from Jinko's arms and carried her. "You're such a good little lady." Ryoma hugged her. Seiichi's gaze were locked on Jinko for a moment. "Ji-chan, can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it, Seiichi-sama?"

"Can you please take Ryoma's belongings to Syuzumi's room?"

"Hai." Jinko bowed and left.

Ryoma looked at her aunt. "Mommy's room? Am I going to sleep at Mommy's room?"

Seiichi nodded.

"Honto?!?!" Ryoma's eyes widened.

"Hai, little one." Seiichi chuckled. "You know what? Every time I talk to you, I always wonder if you are just a three-year-old kid. You are very fluent in speaking and you talk very mature for your age but sometimes you are still acting like a child."

"Auntie, please don't forget that my parents are Tezuka Kunimitsu and Tezuka Syuzumi, the top two most intelligent entrepreneurs in Japan. What do you expect from their daughter, an idiot?"

" Hai, hai. I won't forget that." Seiichi chuckled. "Let's go. She's waiting for us."

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

At the library, a woman with honey brown hair, closed eyes and wearing a serene smile was reading a book entitled 'The Little Prince.'she was sitting on one of the couch, her chin resting in one of her posterion digits with her legs crossed and the book was placed on her lap. She wore a black halter dress that reached three inches above her knees. She was about to turn the page when the door opened.

"Grandma!" Ryoma blurted as she ran towards her grand mother. Yukimura Syukiyo, her grandmother, placed the book on the table and received her grand daughter.

"Hello, dear. How's my little princess?" Syukiyo asked. She gave the little princess a warm

Hug.

"I'm fine, grandma!"

Seiichi approached her mother and bowed. "Mother."

"Ahh, my Seiichi." Syukiyo extended her arm to her daughter and caressed her cheek. "You're becoming more and more beautiful everyday."

"That's because Aunt Seiichi is in love!" Ryoma shouted her thoughts.

"With Sanada-kun." Syukiyo said. "You have been dating for four years. Does he have a plan on taking you as a bride? We want to have a grandchild from you and Sanada-kun, Seiichi."

Seiichi's cheeks became crimson red at her mother's statement. She looked at the ring that rested in her finger and said,"Gen proposed to me yesterday and Iiichi?" said yes…"

"Yes! Aunt Seiichi and Uncle Gen are getting married! Yosh! I'm going to be their princess flower girl! Am I right, Aunt Seiichi?"

Seiichi nodded. Ryoma clapped her chubby little hands in delight. Syukiyo pulled her daughter for another hug and whispered in her ears, "I'm so happy for you, my little lady."

"My little lady??" Ryoma looked at her Grandma with a questioning stare. "You called Aunt Seiichi 'my little princess?'"

"Well, yes." Syukiyo replied. She focused her sight on her grand daughter. "I call Seiichi as my little lady while your mother as my little princess. Did you ever wonder where your mother get those girly names that she calls you?"

Err, no." Ryoma answered truthfully. "I never did since all of you were calling me those names."

"Well, your mother got it from our mother." Seiichi informed her. "Both of them has a penchant for calling each of the family members that are younger than them different pet names and we just follow them. Both has the same personality and even in their physical features."

"Except for the eyes. Syuzumi got her father's cerulean eyes while Seiichi got my dark blue ones." Syukiyo added.

Ryoma looked at her grand mother. 'Sure, Grandma and Mommy really look alike. They have tha same home brown hair, close eyes, serene smile and even have the same body frame. If Grandma were a few years younger, I could easily mistaken her as Mommy.' Unconsciously, Ryoma's grip tightened on her grandmother. Tears were forming in her orbs as she mutters the word, "Mommy…"

Syukiyo smiled at her graundaughter. "You miss her, don't you?"

Ryoma nodded. "I miss her so much. I miss her hugs, I miss her warm smile. I miss the whole of her."

"If I would close my eyes and never open them for a while, could you easily mistaken me as your mother?"

Ryoma nodded. "Very much, only you're a little bit older."

"Then why won't we pretend that I'm your mother?" Syukiyo said in a questioning manner. "That way, you can express your feelings towards her."

Tears were flowing freely from Ryoma's orbs. She hugged her grandmother very tight. She can't hold it any longer. The very thought that her mother was away from her makes her cry. She slowly uttered the words, "Mommy, I miss you… please come home. It's not right if you're not here…. Please come home…please, Mommy. Please…"

Syukiyo looked at her daughter and smiled, "You too, dear."

"No, mother. Thanks."

"I woudn't take no for an answer." Syukiyo said. "I know how much you miss your sister. You should express it or at least, let me comfort you, my child."

Seiichi looked at her mother. Syukiyo showed her most genuine smile. Seiichi knelt before her mother and hugged her tight. She buried her face on her mother's chest. Syukiyo caressed her daughter's hair saying, "Everything will be alright."

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Night came and it's almost time for sleep. Seiichi and Ryoma were at Syuzumi's room. Both were tucked inside the comfortable bed. They had the whole day of family bonding but the two did not show any signs of fatigue. Seiichi was about to read Ryoma a bedtime story when Ryoma's phone rang.

"Daddy!!" Ryoma said with full of enthusiasm. Her eyes glittered with joy the moment she heard her father's voice.

_"How's my little princess?"_

"I'm fine!" Ryoma answered. "Grandpa, Grandma, Aunt Seiichi and I had fun the whole day! We went to the Ocean park and we also ate many, many delicious foods! We also watched movies and played at the fun park! How about you, Daddy? Did you eat well? Did you have a good sleep in the plane? I was worried when you left earlier and you didn't even bother to wake me up or say goodbye before you go! That's very cruel." Ryoma pouted.

_"I'm sorry, my little princess." Tezuka knew that his daughter is upset. "I received an urgent call from Shishido at two o'clock in the morning. He told me that we need to go to Germany as soon as possible."_

"Why? What happened?

_"I don't know the exact details yet but something happened on one of our branches at Germany. I went to your room earlier to say goodbye but you were sleeping soundly in your room that I did not have the heart to wake you. I tried to call you but I had no signal. I'm sorry, little lady. I left you behind without even telling you. Can you forgive me?"_

Ryoma thought for a moment. "Hmmm…. Okay! I'll forgive you. Besides, it's a business trip and you're doing it for my future. I know that you could take me and you wanted to take me with you but even though you'll take me with you, it doesn't mean you have some time to spend with me."

_"thank you for understanding. Are you still upset?"_

"No, not anymore. But I will be and I will never ever forgive you if you are not taking care of yourself properly and if you are together with that ogre in Germany!" Ryoma's mood became sour at the thought of Mizuki. "Daddy, tell me the truth. Are you and that ogre together? Are you two going out on a date?! I will never forgive you if that happens!"

_"No. if you mean Mizuki, she's not with me and we're not together or going out on a date." That was Tezuka's honest answer. "Do you think after what she almost did to you at my office, I would ever want to talk or even see her face again?"_

"Well, errr… no. even though you don't want to see her again it doesn't mean that that ogre will not grab any little chances or find ways just to get you. I can feel that she's up to something."

"_Well, I would avoid her by any means if that's what you want."_

"Yup! You got it right! I want to see her in your office and both of you were alone. Am I understood?"

"_Hnn…"_

"Good." Ryoma smirked at herself. "Uhm… Daddy, when will you be back to Japan?"

"_I don't know but I'll go back after we settle the problem."_

"Ok, fine with me."

"_What do you want me to bring you?"_

"Anything would be fine, except for an ogre."

"_Hnn…"_

"I know that you have to do something in there. Take a proper rest and eat an adequate meal, okay?"

"_Hai…"_

"Bye Daddy. I love you."

"_Bye. Love you too, my little princess."_

Ryoma hung the phone. She looked at Seiichi who was chuckling. She gave her in inquiring glance.

"You sound more like the wife rather than a daughter." Seiichi mused.

"I'm just making sure that Daddy is alright until Mommy comes back. Also, I'm protecting Mommy's place against that horrible ogre, Aunt Seiichi. I don't want to have a stepmother and I never dreamt of having one especially if it's an ogre. And by doing so, I'm also protecting Daddy from that horrible woman. Is that wrong, Aunt Seiichi?"

"No, it's not wrong Ryo-chan." Seiichi answered. "It's just that you sound very mature and well, you do act and sound like Syuzumi when we were younger."

"Really?!?!"

Seiichi nodded. "She acts very mature of her age but still she had those childishness in her until now."

Ryoma grinned. "Yeah, I noticed. She likes to tease Daddy so much."

Seiichi grinned. She had a very clear idea of what Ryoma meant. Her affect changed as a thought crossed her mind. "Ryo-chan, who are you referring to as the ogre and horrible ugly woman?"

"Hmmm… I think her name is Mituli. Well, I don't know… I didn't listen when she introduced herself."

'Hmmm…. Mituli… could that be…' "You mean Mizuki? Mizuki Haruko?" Seiichi inquired.

"Yup! That's her alright! Do you know her, Auntie?"

"Well, yes."

"Well, I don't like her. She's the ogre who wants to steal Daddy away from Mommy. And I think she's the reason behind Mommy's disappearance."

"Eh? Why do you think so?"

"I had a dream about her and Mommy. She pulled Mommy's hair and kicked her down the stairs." Ryoma's eyes water. "Mommy's head is bleeding… but it's okay now, I guess. Its been a month since I dreamt about that. Then I have another dream about Mommy."

"What was the dream all about?" Seiichi asked. Her gaze never left her niece.

"Mommy were in danger because she lost many blood from that incident. She needs blood. And the blood that you and Grandpa donated were the ones given to her and she survived." Ryoma stood and bowed at her aunt. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Aunt Seiichi, for donating your blood."

Seiichi eyed her carefully. She knew the fact that both mother and daughter had a strong bond with each other and they could sense if the other is in danger but she never believed that Ryoma could actually dream about her mother's situation. She smiled at her. "It's nothing Ryo-chan. After all she's my sister." She did not want Ryoma to be disappointed by not believing in her dreams.

Seiichi took the storybook that lays on her lap and opened it to the story entitled 'The Little Mermaid.' "Would you like me to read you a bedtime story?"

"You'll read me a story?? Yay! Bedtime stories!" ryoma clapped her hands. Ryoma lied down and covered herself with her blanket starting from her toes up to her chest.

Seiichi chuckled. "Well, I'll take it as a yes then." She read the story until the little princess fell asleep.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,--,-,

It has been two months since Fuji was discharged from the hospital. Nothing changed in the way Mizuki treated him. Mizuki would sometimes lock him in the closet, slap him on the face, throw anything at him with his head as the target and punish him with hunger without any valid reason at all. Fuji's thoughts concluded on one thing: Mizuki hated him. She hates him because of a reason she can't even remember. 'Is there something that I have done to her in the past? Why does she hate me so much? Didn't she said that she hates me, my family, my daughter and my husband? What does she mean by that? Nee-san explained them to me but I'm not convinced on what she said. I don't understand anything at all.' These were the things that haunts his thoughts. He didn't know the answers to his questions and no one even seems to bother to answer his query.

He was walking towards his employer's room with the newly ironed clothes in his hands when he accidentally slipped. He was able to hold on a table for support but unfortunately, the table gave in to his weight and he fell on supine position with the table hitting his stomach. Soon, sounds of breaking ceramics and porcelains were heard.

"SYUSUKE!!!" the voice echoed on the whole mansion. That voice came from the person he feared the most.

"M-m-mizuki-sama…" he muttered. He couldn't bear to look at his predator. He clutched his stomach, hoping it would give pressure and decrease the pain.

Mizuki stormed towards him. Rage were visible in her orbs. She pulled his hair and bellowed, "LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE YOU IDIOT!! YOU CARELESS GIT!! HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSE TO PAY ME FOR THE DAMAGES THAT YOU HAVE MADE?!?! EVEN YOUR LIFE WOULD NOT BE ENOUGH TO COMPENSATE FOR MY LOSS.!!" Mizuki pushed his head on the shreds of porcelain. Fuji protected his face with his arms. He writhed in pain as the shreds went deeper to his skin.

"I'm sorry, Mizuki-sama." Fuji tried to explain his side but to no avail.

"I don't care if you intend to break it or not but the point is you broke it! Your sorry would never be enough! You clean this mess right now! And you won't get anything to eat, understood?!?!"

"H-hai…"

Mizuki kicked his stomach before leaving. Fuji screamed in agony. Tears were threatening to fall as he pull the fragments from his arms one by one. Yumiko saw this and rushed to his aid. She helped him stood and seated him in a nearby chair.

"I'm alright, Nee-san." Fuji told her. He can sense that she's very worried about him.

"No. you're not okay." Yumiko silently told him. She helped him pull the fragments and led him to the sink and have his wounds washed. She applied an ointment after washing his wounds. Yumiko's expressions were void of warmth .

"I'm sorry, Nee-san"

Yumiko looked at her for a moment. "You don't have to apologize." 'it's that damn master who should apologize to you.'

"But it's my fault. I'm causing you so many trouble. If not for my clumsiness, Mizuki would never do this and you won't worry."

"but whether you have a mistake or none, she would still do these things to you. Even though she didn't have any excuses to hurt you, she will do it. She would not leave you until you are dead, Syusuke."

"I do hope she would stop doing these to me."

"There's no hope in that, Syusuke. Now, why don't you stay at the kitchen and watch what I cook while I clean the mess earlier."

"Thanks, Nee-san but I think I'll be the one-"

"No you won't." it was a firm order that came from Yumiko's mouth. "What if she sees you and do more severe things? I wouldn't let that happen, Syusuke. So stay at the kitchen. That's the only place in this house that she never visits."

"Hai… arigatou, Nee-san." Fuji showed her his most genuine smile.

Yumiko hugged him. Fuji was about to go to the kitchen when Yumiko called back.

"Don't ever add wasabi on the food, Syusuke."

Fuji looked at her and grinned. He went towards the kitchen.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-, ,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-, ,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-, ,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Mizuki went towards her room. Anger was seen on her face. "That bitch! Those were my most expensive porcelain and she just broke it! Damn that idiot!!" She was about to work on her papers when Yumiko knocked.

"WHAT??"

Yumiko opened the door and entered the room. She bowed. "Gomen, Mizuki-sama but you have a visitor."

"Let him or her leave. I'm not in the mood for visitors."

"But Mizuki-sama, it's Habashira-sensei."

Mizuki thought for a moment. "Fine. Let him wait at the office."

"Hai." Yumiko bowed again and left.

At the office…

"What took you so long Haruko? I've been waiting here for more than an hour already." Habashira said the moment Mizuki entered the office. He was sitting on one of the chairs in front of Mizuki's table.

"You have no reason to complain Habashira. I thought you already left. And don't call me by my given name cause were not close." Mizuki sneered.

"Come on Haruko, we've known each other for such a long time. Hey, don't put that scowl in your face. Did anything happened earlier?"

"That idiot! She broke my finest and most expensive porcelain!" Mizuki scowled. Her anger towards Fuji never ceased. "She's so stupid! I'll never forgive her."

"Did you punish her again?" Habashira inquired. "She had enough sufferings already."

"No! It was never enough!" Mizuki retorded. Her orbs were glaring daggers at Habashira.

"Don't look at me with that kind of face, Haruko. Come on, let's have a drink." Habashira brought the alcoholic beverages to the table and took two wineglasses. "Let's have a toast regarding to your non-failing plan."

Both of them drunk until they emptied the bottles of liquor that Habashira bought. Both were lethargic and were almost govern by their subconscious state. Mizuki stood at her chair but Habashira pushed her back.\

"What the-"

Her sentence were cut by Habashira's kiss. Mizuki tried to struggle but it was no use. Habashira is way much stronger than her.

Habashira hastily unbuttoned her clothes, whispering in her ear, "Let's do this Haruko."

Mizuki snapped back to her consciousness and slap Habashira on his face. "Damn you, you idiot! Don't make me as an object of your lust!"

"But I can't take it anymore, Haruko. I can't control the heat of lust that is firing within me." Habashira tried his best to get her through his charm but it didn't succeed.

"That's enough!" Mizuki was about to hit him with an empty bottle when an idea struck her. She gave herself a devious smirk. "Say, you can't control your lust. Then I have someone to recommend you. She's very experienced on this subject since she have a husband to practice to."

"Who will you recommend? Anyone in this household is not marr-" Habashira looked at her with disbelief. "Don't tell me…"

"You're guessing it right." Mizuki answered. "It's Syusuke."

"Oh no, Mizuki. I won't. He's a…"

"He's a she. Don't forget that Syusuke's really a woman. Why, Habashira? Don't you want to have those very kissable lips for yourself? Those curves and those soft skin? Don't you want to taste her? To hear her moan with your touch?" Mizuki whispered in his ear. "I know you want them all for yourself. Don't worry, no one will stop you from your desires. Just tell me what Tezuka Syuzumi taste like."

Habashira's body heated more at the close contact of Mizuki and most especially from the thoughts that she engraved in his mind. He knew the fact that what Mizuki said was true. He desires those lips, those curves and the soft skin and he knew that legally and only belongs to Tezuka Kunimitsu, Syusuke's or rather Syuzumi's husband. And now is his only chance to have them by himself. Lust engulfed him. Swiftly, he went outside the room and look at the one he desires the most.

Mizuki watched him leave. The devious grin never leaving her face.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,--,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Fuji was at his room, fixing his bed. He is very tired and hungry. Although Yumiko gave him some spare food, he did not accept it. He insisted that it was his fault and he should get punished. In the end, Yumiko gave in and let him have his way.

He was too tired, too weak after cleaning without receiving some nourishment. He will sleep all throughout his hunger.

Suddenly, a strong pair of hands pushed him from his back. He landed straight to the bed. He turned around to look at the one who pushed him. His eyes opened with surprise. "Habashira-"

"Shhh…. Don't speak. Let's reserve your energy for the night." Habashira gave him a maniacal grin. "You're very beautiful…" he leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "and you have an alluring body that can turn the guy's lust on once you look at them."

Habashira nailed him on the bed with his own body. He started on kissing Fuji's ear then to his throat. Fuji struggled but its no use. He had a smaller frame compared to Habashira and he was already tired from all the work and weak due to hunger. The only thing he can do is to shout for help until Yumiko would come to his aid.

"HELP! NEE-SAN! HELP!"

"Your attempt is futile, Syusuke." Came in Habashira's throaty voice. "Yumiko couldn't hear you. Now why won't you-"

All of a sudden, a sound of a broken vase were heard and Habashira yelped in pain. Yumiko hit Habashira's head with a very heavy vase. She pushed him away from her brother and grabbed Syusuke's hand. "Hurry! Let's go!" She pulled him from the bed. Fuji instantly stood up. Yumiko let go of him and he went towards her room. Fuji followed. Yumiko took a thick leather bound book and long-sized envelope before she went out of her room.

"Where are we going, Nee-san?" Fuji asked as he followed her towards the main door.

"We're going to escape. I can't take this anymore." Yumiko answered. "So hurry before they catch us."

Fuji stayed quiet and followed her orders. He knew what she feels.

Habashira stood and looked at his surroundings. The room was empty. Reality hit him. He ran as fast as he could shouting the words, "THEY ESCAPED HARUKO!!! THEY ESCAPED!!"

He went towards the opened gate and then ran the route where his instinct told him. After minutes of running, he can see them clearly. The siblings were running towards the bushy park. He shot his gun in the air, hoping that they would stop. But he was wrong. They ran faster than before.

"Hurry Syusuke! Habashira is getting closer. We must not let him catch us!" Yumiko shrieked the moment she heard the bullet fired into the air. They were inside the park. They went through the area planted with trees. Fuji heard another sound from the gun. He ran as fast as he could but he stopped when he felt something collapsed beside him. He turned around.

"NEE-SAN!!" Fuji shouted. Horror struck him as he saw Yumiko bleeding. She was shot by Habashira.

Fuji knelt before his sister and carried her towards the woods.

Habashira shot them. He hit Yumiko at the back. He knew she was bleeding profusely. He was about to go towards them when he was the patrolling police came towards him. He knew that the police saw him holding a gun and he was the only person in the vicinity at that time. He ran towards the opposite direction of the police. 'Damn! I lost them! I'll be back here later to find them.'

They were panting. They reached the woods and hid in one of the trees. Fuji tore a portion of his shirt and put it against Yumiko's wound.

"Nee-san, are you okay?"

Yumiko nodded. She knew that it was just a matter of time before she ran out of breath. She gave the book and the envelope to him.

"What is this, Nee-san?" Fuji is very worried of her. She had a massive bleeding at her lower back.

"I'll entrust these to you… I know I won't last long. I think one…of my…organs… were severely damaged…"

"That's not true!! I know you'll live long, Nee-san. Please don't say those things."

Yumiko ignored him. "This.. this… envelope is… yours…" Yumiko said, panting. "take…it…. And… I…want…you… to do…a favor… to me… you…you should…you must… give… give… this…to Te…Te…Tezu…"

Yumiko wasn't able to finish her sentence. She breathe her final air and the angel of death took her.

"NEE-SAN!!" Fuji shouted. His voice echoed throughout the woods. He shook her many times. "Nee-san, wake up! Don't leave me! Nee-san!"

,-,-,-,-,-,-

It was almost midnight when Fuji went out of the woods. He left her body where it was. He was walking unconsciously. He doesn't know where he was going. He keeps on walking God knows where. All that he could think of is Yumiko. He didn't mind the cold breeze of the air or the darkness of the night. He just wanted his older sister the did not notice that something was coming until he noticed a bright light coming towards him. It was a car. He stopped dead. He intended to be dead. He stopped in front of the highway until he could feel the car smash him. He could hear the woman from the car shouting, "WATCH OUT!!"

The car stopped. Miraculously it didn't hit him. He fell on the ground. He was too tired and too much depressed. The driver went out and check for him.

Fuji caressed the driver's cheek and smiled at him a sad and lamented smile. "You're very familiar." That were his last words before unconsciousness consumed him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: well sorry for the late update. Hope this would suffice.

Thanks for the reviews and here are my replies:

purplestylus, FujItachiHa and YanagiYukina: well sorry for the late update. I didn't have a PC or a laptop so I didn't have any means of typing this fic. I'm thankful that my sister let me borrow her laptop. And typing this in the net café would cost me a fortune. Oh well, someone in my family should donate one so that I can type this fic…

Tora Macaw: Errr…thanks. Its just that I love to write drama and tragedy. And like I said, I'll end Fuji's suffering in this chapter but I can't kill her now. I need her later. Btw, I hope you don't mind if I ask you this. Do you have any degree at mass communication or something related to journalism or it is an inborn talent? Cause the way you critic other person's fics were like that of a professional.

LovingMystery0927: Thanks for keeping an eye for my story although I can't update really fast.

rebeccasanfujieijilvr: sorry for making you cry literally. I hope you didn't cry on this one.

Fujima Priss: I hope this chapter answered your question

……………………

Ei, please don't kill me because I killed Yumiko…

Reviews are gifts that I'll freely accept this season….hehe

See you the next time I update….

Ja ne!


	6. AN

Hello… well I just wanna comment on the last chapter…

The reason why I killed yumiko in my story is because she is the main key towards fuji's true identity. (don't expect mizuki and habashira to tell them the truth.) I need to ditch her because I don't want her to "drag" fuji in front of tezuka amd fuji's real family and tell them that fuji did not ran away with another man and she resides in the identity of fuji syusuke. I want the couple to fall in love again in their own accord. Got it?

Well, I'm so sorry that I can't update soon because I still don't have any laptop. My sister won't allow me to borrow hers because she needs it in her engineering stuffs. (Yup! She's an engineering student.) I hope someone would be good enough to lend me a laptop. Hehehe…

And I don't think I will be able to update soon because my father died last January 25 and as the eldest, I need to go job hunting and work, and help supply our daily needs.

I'll answer the reviews the moment I update…

Hmmm…. Regarding the woman and the driver of that car who nearly hit fuji…. Who do you think they were??...

a. mizuki and habashira

b. seiichi and tezuka

c. saeki and his clinic secretary

d. new characters

hnnnn…. Who do you think? If you got it right, I salute you….grins

And lastly, I have to change my name because my cousin caught me and he said that he'll find my story and show it to my mother. My mother doesn't want me to write stories and any other forms of literature except when it's my younger siblings' assignments or project….but I'll change to my name once again if the commotion subsides. Hehehe

And before I forgot… tora regarding the PMs, I hate to say this but had to… I HAVE A ZERO PERCENT HUMOR!!!!! I really don't know how to respond to humor… sorry…

Ja ne!

-glyzher dawn mijares-


	7. familiarity and similarity

Ei, sorry for the late update…

By the way, if Mizuki will not be seen again, how can I, to my hearts content, fulfill my Mizuki's torture menu??...grins…

Disclaimer: nope! Honestly it's not mine…you knew it very well…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CHAPTER 6: FAMILIARITY and SIMILARITY

Habashira avoided the patrolling cops. He hid behind the bushes until the police were gone. He went back to the place where he saw the siblings' disappear but was disappointed to see cops coming in and out of the area.

'Damn! I can't go near them and even if I can pass those cops, they're probably miles away from here. But too bad for them, I hit Yumiko near the spine. She's probable dead by now.' He smirked at himself. 'What are you going to do now Syuusuke?'

He went back to Mizuki's mansion. He found Mizuki in her office, asleep in her chair.

"Mizuki.." Habashira woke her. "Mizuki wake up!" He forcefully shook her shoulders.

"Go away!" Mizuki ignored him. She shifted her position and continued on sleeping.

Habashira insisted. He exerted more force as he shook her again.

"What do you want?!" Mizuki bellowed. She rubbed her eyes and faced him. She was very pissed that someone interrupted her beauty sleep.

"It's about Syuusuke and Yumiko."

"What about them?"

"They escaped."

"Ah, they esca-WHAAT?!" Mizuki screamed as his words were processed in her brain. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ESCAPE?!?!"

"We…well I-I was about to make out with her but Yumiko hit me with a vase and then they run away."

"You idiot! Why did you let them escape?!" Mizuki slapped him hard. "You know what it means if they escape?! Especially Yumiko! She's the only witness to everything that we had done!"

"Don't worry. I hit Yumiko at the back. She's probably dead by now." Habashira showed her his gun.

"But that's not enough! What if she didn't die, huh?!"

"Then what should we do?"

"What else, blockhead! Find them! And kill them when they're found!!" Mizuki stood and went towards the door. She turned toward him who was still rooted on the ground. "What are you standing there?! Let's hurry and find them!" Mizuki growled which made Habashira run.

They ride on Mizuki's car with Habashira driving and left to find them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It has been weeks since Tezuka came back from Germany. Their subsidiary in Germany had a financial problem and there are some anomalies in the management of their president. He left Shishido in Germany and made him as the president and went back to Japan.

It was almost midnight when he and Seiichi went back from Nagano. Earlier, they went at Sanada's office and inquired on the progress of Syuzumi's disappearance. The detective that they hired and Sanada's police found information about Syuzumi's whereabouts. The information includes that Syuzumi was admitted at a hospital at Nagano. The three of them, along with the informants went to the said place after meeting at Sanada's office but were disappointed to find out that there was no Tezuka Syuzumi but only a male look-alike named Fuji Syusuke was admitted for 6 months and was discharged at about 3 months ago.

"Nee-san, it would be better if you would spend the night in the mansion." Tezuka said. "My mansion is much nearer than yours."

"Arigato Kunimitsu." Seiichi said. She was sitting at the passenger's seat with Tezuka driving beside her. "I'm too tired to travel for another 45 minutes. And besides, I want to see my niece. It's been weeks since I last saw her."

"Hnn…She'll be happy to see you."

Seiichi noticed the disappointment and sadness in Tezuka's voice. She examined his features. It was expressionless as usual except for his eyes. Those hazel orbs that show a mixture of emotions that longed to be expressed.

Tezuka felt a gentle hand on his shoulders. He looked at his in-law who gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Kunimitsu. We'll find her soon. Just don't loose hope."

Tezuka gave her one of his rare smiles and said, "Arigato Nee-san."

Seiichi smiled at him in return. She could see the sincerity and the uniqueness in his smile. It was the smile that she knew her sister value the most. She was about to comment when she noticed someone standing at the highway 40 feet away from them. Seiichi was terrified that the person just looked at them and wasn't moving at all. "WATCH OUT!" Seiichi screamed at the top of her lungs as they draw near the person.

Tezuka, by instinct, looked in front of him after Seiichi scream. A person was about to be hit. He instantly stepped on the brake with full force, hoping that the person will be saved. His prayer has been answered when the car stopped inches away and the person was still standing in front of them.

After a few seconds, the person collapsed. Tezuka hurriedly went out of the car to check on the person. He was stunned the moment he saw the person's face. "Syuzumi?" he muttered under his breath. The person had a brown hair and cerulean eyes. He knelt beside the person, The honey haired person gave him a sad, lamented smile and caressed his cheek.

"You're very familiar."She told Tezuka before she became unconscious.

Tezuka did not move an inch for a moment. He stared at the unconscious figure in front of him. His heart is beating faster than before as he let his gaze wander at the lithe body. His other arm was holding unto a book and an envelope while the other laid at Tezuka's feet as her body was lying on the ground. Her clothes were stained with blood.

"Could…could you be….Syuzumi??" Tezuka wondered out loud.

Seiichi went outside the car. She was about to ask Tezuka when she stopped. She was also stunned the moment she saw the unconscious person's features. She saw that the person is wearing a bloodied boy's clothes but she noticed the bulk in her chest. "Syuzumi? What on earth happened to her?"

Seiichi instantly went towards her and checked her airway, breathing, circulation. "Let's take her to the hospital." Seiichi told her still stunned in-law.

"Kunimitsu! Stop thinking of other things and let's take her to the hospital!" Seiichi scowled at him when she noticed that he was still in the midst of his thoughts.

"Hnn…" Tezuka carried her inside the car while Seiichi took her belongings and put it inside the car. They dashed towards the nearest hospital.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Saeki, how's she?" Seiichi asked the resident doctor on duty. They were inside the emergency room. Tezuka and Seiichi were beside the bed where their patient rested. Tezuka never left his gaze on the sleeping figure.

"Oh, you mean HIM?" Saeki asked, pointing a finger towards the patient. "He's okay…he's just a bit hypoglycemic and hungry."

"Him?" Seiichi gazed at him a questioning stare. "You…you…you mean this is a guy?"

Tezuka looked at the doctor with an inquiring glance.

Saeki nodded. "He is a guy. His name is Fuji Syusuke. He happens to be my patient a month ago and he has a gynecomastia: if you ever wondered why he has a bulk in his chest." Saeki looked at his patient for a moment then frowned. "Can you tell me what happened and where did you found him?"

"We found him at the street." Tezuka answered. He was disappointed that the person they found was not Syuzumi but someone else. "He was crossing the street unconsciously and thank God, we did not hit him. He fell unconscious and we brought him here."

"I see…"

"Saeki, since you know him, do you have any contact number of his family?" Seiichi inquired. "We need to tell what happened to him."

"No! We won't do that." Saeki announced. "It will just lead him to danger."

Seiichi and Tezuka gave him a questioning look.

"It's because his employer and only significant other would be Mizuki Haruko and she's very inhumane to Yumiko-chan especially to Fuji-kun."

"Hnn?"

"I know I shouldn't tell you but…Mizuki was the one who caused him a head injury the last time. She kicked him down the stairs and didn't even bother to take him to the hospital. It's a blessing for him that Fuji-kun had a very caring sister or he could have died of hemorrhage."

Tezuka felt anger running in his blood after hearing Saeki. He clenched his fist. He didn't know why but he feels he wanted to protect him…to avenge him for everything that Mizuki had done to him. 'Maybe I felt this anger because he looks like my wife.'

"But you said he has a sister." Seiichi said.

"Yes, but I think we couldn't contact her." Saeki thought for a moment. He stared at the lithe figure lying in the hospital bed. The bloody clothes caught his eye.

"Yumiko-chan would never let her brother wander alone at a time like this. Maybe…they escaped and the blood from Fuji-kun's shirt is Yumiko-chan's blood. Come to think of it, a huge amount of blood was on his clothes but he didn't have any open wound."

"You…you mean she's dead?" Seiichi asked.

"Maybe…this is just my speculation." Saeki answered. "We will know it the moment he wakes up."

That very moment Fuji groaned.

"Fuji-kun, can you hear me?" Saeki went towards him and shook him gently. "Fuji-kun."

Fuji opened his eyes but closed them once again as the light from the fluorescent lamp caught his eyes. When his eyes had finally adjusted to the light he looked at his surroundings. "Why am I here?" he seated himself. Seiichi and Saeki helped him.

"You collapsed when we saw you so we brought you here." Seiichi answered him. A smile was placed on his lips.

Fuji looked at her for moment. He studied her features. 'She's very familiar and I think I know her. Did we meet somewhere before I lost my memory? It feels like she has a big role in my life.'

Fuji gave her a warm smile and bowed. "Arigatou gozaimasu." Tezuka noticed that the warmth of his smile contains a bitter resentment.

"You're welcome."

"Here, take this Fuji-kun." Saeki gave him a plate of cookies and a cup of hot chocolate. "I know you've suffered hunger prangs so eat this."

"Arigato, Saeki-sensei." Fuji heartily accepted the offer and began to eat. "Ittadakimasu."

"And oh, before I forgot…Fuji-kun I would like you to meet your saviors." Saeki told him. "Seii-chan, this is Fuji Syusuke. Fuji, this is Yukimura Seiichi." Saeki patted Seiichi's shoulders. "She's one of the resident doctors here in this hospital and she's also your blood donor."

Both Seiichi and Fuji's eyes widened. "Honto??"

"Saeki nodded. "Seii-chan and her parents donated their blood every six months in this hospital and it's a coincidence that you had the same blood and rh type as theirs and you're very lucky that they donated their blood a day before you were admitted."

Fuji bowed at Seiichi and thanked her for the second time. 'Hmm…her name's very familiar but…uh! Yukimura Seiichi, who are you to me? Why do I feel that we're related?'

Seiichi smiled at him.

"And last but not the least," Saeki announced. He pointed at the man who was sitting silently beside the bed. "I'd like you to meet Tezuka Kunimitsu. He is Seii-chan's brother-in-law."

Fuji smiled and looked at him. His eyes widened and his smile faltered the moment his gaze was locked on Tezuka's features. Instantly, his heart was pounding so fast and he felt his stomach lurched. 'What's happening to me? Why do I feel like this? My heart's beating fast and…and… I-I- don't know! Those stoic but handsome features… they're very familiar. Oh my, if only I can remember….'

"Uhm, Fuji-kun.. are you still there?" Fuji heard Saeki asked.

"H..hai." Fuji turned towards the doctor and smiled at him then his gaze wanders back at Tezuka. He bowed his head and said, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Tezuka-sama."

"Hnn…" 'The way he looked at me, it seems like he knows me but he couldn't remember and those fake serene smiles… he's hiding his pain. He's… he's the same as Syuzumi.'

Tezuka looked at him intently. "Do you have amnesia? The way you look at me earlier, it seems like you're trying to remember something. Do I look familiar to you?"

Fuji's eyes dilated and his smile faltered. 'H-how di-did he know?' Composing himself, he closed his eyes and gave him one of his serene smiles. "Yes, I have amnesia. Nee- " Fuji paused for a while. He looked like he wanted to cry. He can't bear to speak the name as the wound he recently have was hurting him. He gulped before he continued. "Nee… Nee-san said I had an accident nine months ago and I was comatose for six months. Then the moment I woke up, I can't remember anything. And yes, you seem very familiar to me. And also Seiichi-sama."

Tezuka listened intently in his story. He was eager to know more about this guy. He continued on asking. "You said that you have an older sister. Where is she?"

Fuji clenched his fist tightly. His smile toned down into a grim as he clearly reminisce the events earlier.

"Nee-san…. is dead." Fuji's body was trembling as he said those words. "Someone killed her."

Seiichi and Saeki's eyes widened as they gasp. Tezuka still looked at him intently.

They waited in silence for Fuji to continue his story. "Ha-habashira-sensei… he attempted to r-rape m-m-me… Then Nee-san came to rescue me. We escaped but he followed us." Tears were now flowing freely from his orbs as he continued. "H-he aimed a shot at us and he…. He hit Nee-san at the… at the b-back. He killed Nee-san! He killed her!" Fuji screamed the last sentence as he hit the bed with his fist.

Fuji suddenly felt a warm hand touched his shoulder. He turned to see who's hand is it and was surprise when he saw Seiichi's hand. His eyes dilated with shock as Seiichi embraced him. He relaxed in her hugs after sensing that she meant no harm and only wanted to comfort him.

Seiichi caressed his hair. "I understand what you feel. I know how hard it is to loose a sister. It's okay for you to cry it out loud. It's okay, in the end, everything will turn out to be alright."

Seiichi's orbs were watering as her thoughts were filled with nothing but Syuzumi. She was still filled with hope even with those unsuccessful attempts in finding her sister.

Fuji felt Seiichi's embrace tighten. A moment passed and he knew that his arms were around Seiichi's, hugging her tight. He did not know when he did it. He was focused on Yumiko more than anything else.

Tezuka and Saeki stared at them. They both knew that Seiichi is the only one who can understand him right now.

'I can't believe it! Yumiko-chan is dead! She's a good and charming lady and I don't think she deserve this kind of death.' Saeki sighed inwardly. He felt sympathy towards Fuji.

'Did I hear it right?' Tezuka thought. 'A guy almost raped him? But he has a sister and it would be normal for that Habashira guy to fancy his sister and not him… Unless the guy was a real maniac or Fuji is a real girl. Besides, his features were those of a woman and he does have the looks that could turn a man's desire on. Add the fact that he does have an abnormally enlarged breast for a man.' Tezuka could not understand why he was feeling a mixture of emotions after hearing Fuji's words. First, he wanted to hug him tight and soothe Fuji with his touch. Second, he wanted to kiss those tears away. Third, he wanted to protect the fragile young man from anything that would cause him any harm. And lastly, he wanted to kill that Habashira with his own hands. He shook his head inwardly and mentally scolding himself. 'This is not right Kunimitsu! You're only having these sentiments because he looks a lot like Syuzumi. Don't confuse him over her!'

Fuji was still sobbing, burying his face on Seiichi's chest. 'This is not right. I should stop acting like this. I should get up and be strong. Nee-san does not like to see me this weak.' He gently pushed Seiichi and wiped his tears. He looked up at her and gave her a genuine smile. "Thank you for your kind understanding, Seiichi-sama."

"it's okay." Seiichi answered while patting his head. She saw both herself and her sister in him. Herself, knowing that they both lost their sister and Syuzumi because he coincidentally looked like her.

"Hmm…" Saeki cleared his throat causing Seiichi and Fuji to look at him. "I hate to cut the drama between you guys but we do have some problems to solve."

The three remained silent, nonverbally telling him to continue. "First, we need to find Yumiko-chan's body." Saeki continued. He looked at Fuji, "Fuji-kun, where did you left her?"

"At the park near Mizuki's household." He answered, his tone dripping of anger as he spoke his employer's name.

Saeki called a nurse and told her to prepare an ambulance to retrieve the body. Saeki thanked the nurse before she left. Saeki turned towards the three and eyed them before he spoke. "The second one is that… where would Fuji-kun stay for a while." It was more of a statement than a question.

Seiichi thought for a while. 'I do want him to stay in our house but I worry about my parents. They're longing for my sister so much and if I brought him home, they might get a bit more desperate to find my sister and I don't want that to happen.'

Meanwhile Tezuka thought about the same thing. 'If I would let him stay in our mansion, Ryoma might mistaken him as her mother. I don't want that to happen. But I do want him to stay wi-'

"Uhm…ano…" Fuji said, making the others turn their gaze towards him. "Thank for your help and I really appreciate it but really, I can go and take care of that problem myself."

"And what would you do?" Saeki asked. "Go back to that monster and have yourself slaughtered?"

"Err…"

"We won't let that happen, Fuji-kun." Seiichi said. Her orbs widened when an idea crossed her mind. "Wait! There is an apartment where you can stay, Fuji-kun." She looked at Tezuka who was deciphering her thoughts. "I hope you wouldn't mind Kunimitsu."

Tezuka fully understood what Seiichi meant. "I don't mind it at all nee-san."

"Great!" Seiichi exclaimed. She turned towards the confused Fuji and Saeki. "Kunimitsu has a house near his office. He only uses it when he has to overtime or to finish his works in the company. He doesn't bring work in his mansion so he built one. You can use it Fuji-kun."

"But it's too troublesome-"

"No, it's not, Fuji-kun." Seiichi assured him. "It doesn't trouble us."

"But…"

"If you worry about us helping you and you doing nothing in return then I do have a deal with you." Tezuka stated in a businesslike manner, cutting Fuji's words. The three listened as Tezuka continued. "You will work as a helper in my house. In return you can live there, use any equipment you like and you will also have a monthly salary since you're working as my employee. Add the fact that the apartment needs some cleaning and I need someone to do it. Is that okay with you?"

Fuji thought for a while. 'Hmmm, he looks like a nice man. I'm sure he's not like Mizuki or Habashira who would abuse me. And housekeeping isn't a bad work. I've done it before. So..' "It's a deal." Fuji said, a sincere smile was placed in his face.

Tezuka nodded. He inwardly smiled. "But I do have some rules."

'Rules?' Fuji looked at him with a mixture of feelings. 'Am I right when I agreed on his proposal?'

"First, you are not allowed to go outside the apartment. I know Mizuki will look for you and who knows what will she do to you if you were caught. Understood?" Fuji nodded. He knew what Tezuka meant.

"And lastly, you are not allowed to go at the second floor. I forbid you to. And no more questions about that."

Fuji looked at him with a questioning stare but didn't ask while Seiichi understood what Tezuka means. The whole second floor is Syuzumi's gallery and he doesn't want someone except their family to barge in that area.

"Is that all, Tezuka-sama?"

"Hnn.."

"Good." Saeki muttered. "Since the problems are solved, there's nothing to be worried about. You can take Fuji-kun home now since he's an outpatient."

"Thank you, Saeki-sensei." Fuji bowed at him.

"It's nothing, Fuji-kun."

Fuji was about to get out of the bed when, "My book?! My envelope?! Where-"

"They're in the car." Seiichi said, slightly chuckling at a flabbergasted Fuji. "They're in good hands."

Fuji looked at the ground, embarrassed at his sudden action. "Sorry..."

'He really does act like Syuzumi..' the three thought, sweatdropping.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Here we are, Fuji-kun." Seiichi told him as she open the main door of Tezuka's house. It was an ordinary 2-storey house when you view it outside but when you step inside, you can say it otherwise. The inside was painted with a pearl colored paint. Expensive chandeliers, antiques, hi-tech furnitures, candles with potpourris, and different species of cactus were seen everywhere, arranged in a very unique and compensating way. Fuji couldn't help but to be in awe at what he saw, and nostalgic in some way. Surely Mizuki have a big and beautiful mansion but it is nothing compared to what his new employer has.

He looked around until his eyes caught sight of a cactus placed at the center table of the living room. The cactus was like that of an ordinary one but he couldn't help but admire at the spiky desert plant. He sat in front of the cactus and saw a sprouting bud above its crown. He caressed the bud lovingly. "Ne little cactus, what's your name? You're very beautiful. And you're starting to flower. Don't worry I'll help you make your soon to be flowers to go to its full bloom."

"Fu-" Seiichi stopped when she saw Fuji at the living room talking to a cactus. She couldn't feel anything except being nostalgic in the scene before her. Tears were forming in her eyes as Fuji continued to talk to the plant.

"Nee-san, what-" Tezuka stopped when Seiichi motioned him to be silent. He went towards his in-law. Seiichi pointed a finger towards where Fuji is.

Tezuka was surprised to see him talking to the cactus that he gave his wife during the time he first confessed. He knew that his wife loved that plant so that is what he gave her and not roses or any other flowers. She even named it Mitzumi, from the collaboration of their names. He couldn't help but think about his wife. 'He's like Syuzumi in several ways. Fuji Syusuke, who really are you??

Fuji continued talking to the plant. He was oblivious to the fact that there were two persons who are watching him.

"So, did the cactus tell you its name?" A stern voice asked. Fuji looked at where the voice was coming and saw Tezuka coming towards him. Tezuka sat beside him.

"Hai, Tezuka-sama." Fuji answered with a smile on his face. "He said his name is Mitzumi and he's very special to your family especially to your wife."

"Hnnn… you think so?" he was surprised when Fuji guessed the cactus' name but did not show it.

"Hai…" Fuji answered. "He said that your wife always visits this home before she went back to your mansion to water her cacti and she would talk to them about you."

"So the plants really talk?"

"Yes, they do." Fuji began to giggle. "Mitzumi said that your wife Syuzumi-sama told them that she's so lucky to have you as her husband and be a mother of a loving but mischievous daughter."

'Huh? How did he know? Maybe Saeki told him something.' Tezuka thought, his eyes dilated in shock but then composed himself. He turned to see his also shocked in-law before turning his focus on Fuji. "How did you know my wife's name? And how did you know that we have a daughter?"

"Hmmm… Mitzumi told me." Was his cheeky answer. Unknown to them all, his answers were from his subconscious mind. The memories that were locked inside his unconscious were emerging one by one.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Morning came. Fuji yawned as he got up from his bed. It was only 8:30 in the morning. They slept at about 3:30 in the morning. He hurriedly changed from his sleeping clothes to the clothes that Seiichi lend him. He went to the kitchen and prepared some stew and made some dessert.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Tezuka woke up because he felt something warm rest on his cheek. He fluttered his eyes open and a person with a serene smile and closed eyes was pecking his cheek. The person, wearing a night dress, chuckled then whispered in his ear "I'm home, Mitsu."

Tezuka blinked his eyes. "Syuzumi?? Is that really you?"

"Yes, who else do you think?" She chuckled even more. "You miss me?"

Tezuka rolled her on their bed and kissed her passionately in response to her query.

"I love you." Tezuka muttered before giving her another kiss.

"I love you too, Mitsu." She told him. He was about to give her another kiss but Syuzumi stopped him, putting her finger on his lips. "Got to make breakfast first. I want you to taste my own cooking once again." She smirked then changed her night dress into a casual denim shorts and blue short-sleeved shirt. She went outside their room. Moments later, Tezuka could smell the stew that she was cooking. He went out of their room and off to the kitchen. He saw her stir the stew then taste it. He went towards her and hugged her from behind, breathing her scent. He kissed her nape. She turn around, a smile on her face, "What is it, Tezuka-sama??"

Tezuka released his grip, shocked. "Fuji?!?!"

--------------------------------------------------

Tezuka woke up, his face covered with sweat. "What a weird dream." He muttered then picked his glasses on the nearby table. "I know that Fuji and Syuzumi were look alike but having a dream that they were actually the same person…it's insane."

He checked his watch. "9:30 am." He stood, went to shower then put on his corporate attire. He was putting on his neck tie when he smelled something good. His stomach growled. He finished doing on his tie then he went out towards the kitchen.

Shock were visibly seen on his face as he looked at the person in front of him. It was Fuji wearing a denim shorts and a blue short-sleeved shirt stirring the stew that he was cooking. 'Just like in my dream.'

Fuji noticed someone was in his back. He turned around and gave Tezuka a smile. "Ohayo, Tezuka-sama."

"Hnn…"

"The food will be ready within a minute so please take a seat at the dining table and patiently wait for the food."

"Hnn… by the way, where's Nee-san?"

"She already left. She said she would buy me some clothes since I am not allowed to go out. She said she'll be back at around lunch time."

"Hnn…"

Tezuka went towards the already set dining table and seated himself at his chair. Exactly a minute passed when Fuji served the rice and the viand.

Tezuka took some rice and stew and eat some. He could feel some longing in this cooking since it remind him most of his wife. 'If Syuzumi would be the one to make this stew, she would have added some wasabi in it.' He mused. He stopped when he felt Fuji chuckle.

"What?" he asked at Fuji who was standing a few feet away from him. "It seems to me that you like the food, Tezuka-sama."

"Hnn.."

"Good. I know it's weird but the secret of that is adding a small amount of wasabi in it."

Tezuka almost choked on the food after what Fuji said. 'Wasabi??' he looked at Fuji intently. "Where did you learn that secret?"

Fuji shrugged. "I don't know but promise I'll tell you after I gained all of my memory."

"You better keep your promise." He muttered before he continued on eating.

"Hai." Fuji said. Then they heard a ticking sound on the kitchen. "Finally." Fuji spoke before he went towards the kitchen. He went back to the dining table with something that smells delicious on his hands. He placed it above the table then went back to the kitchen to get a knife and a saucer. He sliced the food then placed it on the saucer and served it to Tezuka.

"I hope you will also like this apple pie that I made. This is my specialty."

He took the apple pie from Fuji and tasted it. His face went blank and he stopped on chewing. He placed the fork on the saucer. "I'm done." He stood up and then went out to work leaving a confused Fuji standing, his gaze never leaving his employer.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: finally an update…sorry to keep you waiting…I hope this would suffice. This is just a start for Tezuka and Fuji so I don't think I should go easy on their romance and then increase it to a higher level on the following chapters. This chapter should not end in that scene yet but I decided to cut it through and save it for the next chapter…or it would be more than 19 pages in the micoroft word. Mind you, this is already a 19 pages chapter…

t0m03-cHAn, Tora Macaw, FujItachiHa, EvCaCeLy : thanks for the reviews...really appreciate it. fuji would not know the truth now but someone would and that person would give him clues regarding that matter...but it's not tezuka...i tell you..and i'm very sorry for the late update

LovingMystery0927, devi no kaze : hahahahaha, you got it right...it's them alright... silly me, i forgot to mention that the new characters were from fuji's past...hehehe thanks for the reviews...and don't worry, i'll make sure that mizuki and habashira will die...thanks

FallenAngel Sayu : don't worry, i do have a plan regarding their death...but any ideas from you guys are widely accepted esp if its an evil one

rebeccasanfujieijilvr : i can't promise that mizuki will never be shown again...but i'm going to ditch her somewhere so i can focus on the love affair between tezuka and fuji...

naitramC189: hehehe...as soon as the virus from your laptop is gone, please let me borrow it esp. on summer...hehehe thanks...

well you see, naitramC189 is my imouto who lends me her laptop...

by the way, can someone suggest me a feminine name for eiji that will fit on the suremane Oishi...i can't find any...

i'll say/write this once again... any harsh ideas for muzuki's torture as well as habashira's are widely accepted...

hope i haven't forgotten something...


	8. the ache of my heart

Warning: dense Tezuka

sorry for the late update...hope this chapter is passable to your taste....

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Chapter 7: THE ACHE OF MY HEART

Seiichi woke from her slumber. She took in the view around her and recognized that she was in the guest room of her sister and brother-in-law's house. She sat upright and yawns. Minutes later, she went towards the bathroom and took a shower. After 30 minutes she went out of the room, fully dressed. She was wearing an above the knee dark blue dress that matches the color of her eyes and a high heeled stiletto. A silvery necklace with a white gem carved in the shape of a snowflake with the initials 'YS' was dangling on her neck in par with the silver dangling earrings that were hanging in her ears.

"Hmmmm…smells good." She commented as she followed the source of the scent. It was coming from the kitchen. She stopped on her tracks when she was behind Fuji, who was chopping some ingredients needed for his stew.

"I bet that tastes good."

Fuji looked at her and greeted her with a smile. "You really think so, Seiichi-sama??"

Seiichi nodded. "And by the way, cut off the 'sama' thing. I prefer you to call me nee-san instead of sama."

Fuji looked at her with disbelief. "Are you serious?? I should not get close to my employer and his relatives. I'm just a housekeeper he-"

"You are a housekeeper here because you chose to and not because we forced you to it." Seiichi stated, cutting Fuji's sentence. "It's your decision to reject any of our help without any things in return. And please stop with that crap. Honestly, I don't see you as a housekeeper here. Not even Kunimitsu saw you as one." 'And I do see you as a younger brother or even…a sister.'

"But…"

"No more buts, _Syusuke-chan_." Seiichi said playfully while patting his head. She can't help it. The sadistic side that she inherited from her mother is surfacing slowly.

"Seiichi-sama please…don't add chan to my name. I'm a man and not a girl." He stated politely but there is a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Oh, you're a guy? I did not notice. But…_are you really a guy_?" Seiichi teased. "If you're a real guy then why are you wearing feminine clothes? And you have the curves that every woman has and hell, you even have those abnormally large breasts for a man."

Fuji blushed at the mention of his features. Seiichi gave him a sly grin. "Well, _Syusuke-chan_…"

"As for the clothes, you were the ones who lend me these clothes remember?" He glared at the still grinning doctor. "I didn't have any extra clothes with me didn't I? But I'm still grateful that you lend me a pair of pyjama's to change for the night rather than a nightdress. Heck, you even burned the clothes I wore so that I could change into these." He added mockingly. He looked down at his clothes, glaring at the fit denim shorts that were about 6 inches high above his knee and then the blue shirt that was hugging his figure, showing his curves. He gulped down at the thought that he was wearing a bra to hide the bulge of his nipple and a female undergarment that Seiichi insisted for him to wear last night. 'Thank God it's not pink or orange.'

"But you're really effeminate and not to mention good-looking too! You're so kawaii!!!" Seiichi pouted then gave him a cheeky grin. "Okay, fine. It's my fault that you are in those clothes. But as for your feminine features?"

"I happen to have a hormonal imbalance. Low testosterones to be exact." Fuji muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry Syusuke-chan. I should have known." Seiichi muttered in a sweet mocking voice.

"Please Seiich-sama. Stop calling me chan."

"Only if you'd address me as nee-san rather than sama."

"Fine. Seiichi nee-san." Fuji muttered, eyes glaring at her but his heart says otherwise.

"That's very nice of you, Syusuke-kun." Seiichi said, hugging him from behind.

'Yeah right.' Fuji thought sourly as he returned his focus on his stew.

Seiichi pulled herself from Fuji. "Got to go. I need to buy your personal belongings since you are not allowed to go outside."

"How about your breakfast?" Fuji inquired.

"I will have a breakfast meeting at about…" Seiichi looked at her watch. "…9:30 am. Just tell Kunimitsu that I left early. I'll be around lunch time, I think. Ja ne!"

"Ja, nee-san."

Fuji sighed. 'She's absolutely weird. We just met earlier and now she said that I'll call her nee-san. But the moment I called her nee-san…it feels like…the word itself is meaningful. And Yumiko nee-san… forgive me but I feel more attached to her than you.' He shook his head as if it would make the thoughts go away.

'What the hell am I thinking about?'

He went to the sink, washed the ingredients that he chopped and then added it to the stew.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

9:30 am. Sanada Genichirou was waiting inside Luvre', an establishment that were owned by him and Seiichi. It was a 20 storey multi-purpose building that contains a spa, bookstore, jewelry shop, art gallery for Seiichi and Syuzumi's artworks, a fitness center, offices for their personal designers and a restaurant at the topmost storey of the building where the diners could see the wonderful city of Tokyo from the top.

He was sitting at the corner of the restaurant, facing the Tokyo tower and admiring its beauty. He took a sip of his coffee then looked at his watch. "5 minutes before 9:30." He took another sip of coffee.

"Gen."

He looked at where the voice was coming and saw his fiancé walking towards him.

Sanada stood from his seat and went towards the approaching figure.

"Seiichi." Sanada greeted. He put his arms around her waist and gave her a chaste kiss.

Sanada ushered her to the table and pulled a seat for Seiichi then seated himself in front of her. He and Seiichi doesn't need to order because the waitresses knew their taste so much, being the owner of the said restaurant.

"Is something wrong?" He asked upon noticing the serious as well as worried look on his fiancée's face. His visage went pale at the thought that maybe, just maybe, she would back down from their wedding.

"Actually, there are persons that I want you to investigate." Seiichi stated, making Sanada mentally sigh in relief.

"Who are these persons? Did they do something unlawful to you and your family?" Sanada asked in a business-like manner.

"No, not really Gen." Seiichi took out photos from her bag. She showed the first one to Sanada. "I want you to investigate Mizuki Haruko. She's a lawyer and a businesswoman at the same time. I want you to investigate her on what she did since the day my sister went missing."

"Do you think that she has something to do with your sister?" Curiosity reigned over him as to why Seiichi would want to research on the particular target.

"I don't know. I would never think that she would be an exception to my sister's case. But I want to investigate her on something unrelated to my sister's case. It's something about a person named Fuji Syusuke."

"The one that was admitted at Nagano? Syuzumi's male counterpart?" Sanada asked, a bit shock but the stoic visage remained. "Why? What about him?"

"We found him last night." Seiichi answered. "He was in the state of dilemma and shock when we almost hit him. We rushed him at the hospital and found out that his employer was no other than Mizuki herself. He and his sister were her helpers and she treated them harshly especially Syusuke-kun. She had once kicked him down the stairs which led him to a critical condition last month."

"How could you say that, Seiichi? Do you have any evidence?"

"His patient's chart. He happens to be Saeki's patient. He let me read its content last night because he knew that we would take Syusuke-kun and assume the responsibility of being his significant other. I saw that he had a minor skull fracture and one of his major arteries in the brain was cut that led to massing bleeding. Then there was a wound in his stomach which was due to a sudden impact of a pointed object and it seems to be that the main cause of it was the kick he received from a person wearing a high heeled shoes. And one more thing, Syusuke-kun has amnesia and it happens to be that the cause of his amnesia was an incident last year and what a coincidence that this incident happened on the same day that my sister went missing or 'eloped with another man' as they call it. But honestly, I don't think Syuzumi would do that. She loves Kunimitsu so much."

"Are you implying something, Seiichi." It was a more of a statement rather than a query. "Do you think that there's significance between the two?"

"Hmmm…maybe."

Sanada looked at her, puzzled for a moment. "Okay, I will investigate on that case if that will clear your doubts. Are there others you want to investigate too?"

"Thanks Gen." Seiichi smiled at him. "As a matter of fact there are two more left. The second one is a man named Habashira Takano. He is Mizuki's acquaintance and the owner of the hospital that we visited in Nagano." Sanada nodded, telling her to continue. "And the last one will be Fuji Syusuke." She handed him another photo.

Sanada looked at the photo with disbelief. "He really does look like your sister. I thought when they said that he and Syuzumi said that they look the same it would only mean that they have the similar features any how but not totally have the same physical attributes like this. "

"Yes he does look like her. I do thought the same before I saw him myself, Gen." Seiichi agreed. "I would like you to investigate every detail regarding him. I can't get any information from him regarding his past since he has amnesia."

"Why do you want to investigate him that much?" Sanada inquired, eyeing his fiancée carefully.

"I just want to know him more." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "I feel comfortable around him and he's the same as me. Maybe it's because he and Syuzumi has the very same character. They have the same weird taste for wasabi and cacti. He even talked to the cactus like Syuzumi. It creeps me but still I'm okay with it." Seiichi gave her fiancé a stare then added as soon as she saw some hints of jealousy from Sanada. "I saw my sister in him and when we talk albeit for a short time, I act as if I'm with my sister and tease him like as if he is Syuzumi."

Sanada took her hand in his own hand and rubbed it gently. "I understand. I will start on this case as soon as possible. Don't worry, I'll help you sort things out." He squeezed her hand. "Are you happy now?"

Seiichi smiled and looked at him lovingly. "Thanks Gen."

Sanada smiled at her in return.

The waitress arrived and served their breakfast. Seiichi thanked the waitress. Sanada placed the photos in his pocket.

"Ittadakimasu." Both muttered before they began eating on their food.

"Alright, what are you planning?" Sanada asked, curious that his fiancé were smirking while eating her food. "I know you're up to something."

"Eh?" Seiichi stopped on eating and looked at him.

"Seiichi… I know when you are going to do something fishy. Do you mind telling me about it?"

"Well, I'm not going to do anything stupid, Gen. we'll just go shopping new clothes." Seiichi answered, giving him an innocent but sly grin.

"By shopping means that you did call your family's fashion designers and asked them to bring their already made clothes and-"

"Yes." Seiichi answered, cutting Sanada's sentence. "Hurry up and finish your breakfast, Gen. after shopping, we're going to visit Ryoma."

Sanada sighed inwardly and continued on eating. 'What's she up to this time? I hope the prank is not on me.'

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Ryoma was at the garden playing with Karupin. Both of them were running, catching butterflies when she heard the gates open. "That must be Aunt Seiichi." She muttered to herself as she went to greet her aunt. Karupin ran behind her.

Sanada stopped the car right where Ryoma is. He went out of the car and assisted Seiichi in going out of the engine.

"Aunt Seiichi! You're already here! I knew you would come." Ryoma shouted as she jumped towards her aunt. Luckily, Seiichi caught her just in time. She placed her niece in a warm hug. "I missed you and your antics, you naughty and bratty princess."

Ryoma pulled herself out of her hug and gave her a fake pout. "Maa, I'm not a brat Aunt Seiichi."

"And then what are you?" Seiichi teased.

"I'm a little bit hyper, cool and sometimes mischievous kid."

"That doesn't make you a brat??" Seiichi asked innocently.

"Nope! Not at all!" Ryoma happily commented. She took notice of her Uncle Gen and gave him a wide and toothy smile. "Hi Uncle Gen!"

"Hnn…"

"Awww! You sounded just like Daddy. Is it engraved in your bloodline?" Ryoma asked, a sly grin was spread all over her face.

"Hnn…" Sanada inwardly chuckled at her antics.

Ryoma's eyes widened. "Is it really in the bloodline??.. Then maybe sooner or later I would also say 'hnn…' mostly when I'm being asked with questions?!?!"

"Hnn.." Sanada mused. His niece is very intelligent alright, but not all of the times.

"Aunt Seiichi!!! Tell me that what's Uncle Gen was saying were all wrong!!" Ryoma cried as she desperately looked at her Aunt.

"I don't know Ryo-chan."Seiichi answered, trying her best not to laugh. "Maybe, just maybe… well, since your father and Gen were cousins and they do say short words and it include 'hnns..'. And you know what?"

"What Auntie??"

Seiichi smiled and gave her a grin that's almost creepy. "I have known most of your father's relatives and they also say 'hnn..' and most of them would only say 'hnn..' like it's the only word that they knew. Creepy isn't it, Ryo-chan??"

The looks on Ryoma's face were priceless as Seiichi would describe them. Seiichi bursts laughing while Ryoma fumed at her indignantly.

"Aunt Seiichi!!! That's unfair!!! That's not even funny!!" Ryoma crossed her arms around her chest as she glare daggers to her aunt. Sanada chuckled softly that no one even noticed.

"Haha.. caught you off guard, little princess." Seiichi stated while laughing. "Your imagination exceeds that of others."

"Hmph! Funny, aunt Seiichi." Ryoma stated, sarcasm was dripping in her voice.

Seiichi patted her head. They went inside the mansion then unto Ryoma's room. "You look so happy today, Ryo-chan. What caused that mood of yours?" Seiichi commented as she placed her on her bed while Sanada closed the door.

"I'm very happy today because you finally found Mommy!!!!" Ryoma squealed in delight.

Seiichi and Sanada exchanged worried glances then looked at their niece. Seiichi seated herself in front of her while Sanada went and seated besides her for support.

"Uhm… Ryo-chan…" Seiichi started as she fidgets uncomfortably. She could feel Sanada's hand took her smaller ones. "How can you say that we found your mom?" How dear she hates to break her little and futile heart.

"Because I had a dream last night! I dreamt the exact thing that happened last night!" She answered excitedly. "Mommy was walking unconsciously on the streets and then you and Daddy were about to hit her. You noticed that Mommy was about to be hit when you shouted 'WATCH OUT!!' and Daddy instantly pull the brakes." Ryoma eyed her aunt's stunned expression before continuing her story. "Then the car stopped inches away from Mommy. You two were so glad that you did not hit Mommy but then later Mommy fell unconscious. You and Daddy didn't know that it was Mommy whom you almost hit. Daddy then went out of the car to check on her but was surprised to find out that it was Mommy lying on the floor. Her clothes were bloody and she has a thick book and a brown envelope in her hands. Then you got worried that Daddy took so long in checking on her so you decided to go out of the car, and like Daddy, you were also surprised to see Mommy. Then you took her to the hospital where you and Uncle Koujiro worked."

Ryoma frowned. "But Uncle Koujiro said that Mommy is a guy. How can that be when Mommy gave birth to me? And he also said that Mommy's name was actually Fuji Syusuke."

The moment that she said the name, Sanada looked surprised especially Seiichi. 'H-how on earth she could have dreamt what happened last night??'

Ryoma looked at her audience with a sincere and worried look. "Are you alright Uncle Gen? Especially you Aunt Seiichi. You look pale."

Seiichi hesitated for a moment. "Uh..oh, I'm alright. Please continue telling with your dream, Ryo-chan."

"Hmm…well okay! Now, where am I?? ah! Uncle Koujiro said that Mommy's name was actually Fuji Syusuke. And he said that Mommy has been a worker of that ugly ogre!! I can't believe at first that Mommy would actually allow that horrible ogre to enslave her!!!" Ryoma made a face in that part then continued. "But I do understand why she allowed that the moment Uncle Koujiro said that Mommy have amnesia. Then Mommy woke up and Daddy had more on interrogated her rather than asked politely. Daddy was mean to her that time but I knew that deep inside, Daddy had the urge to pin Mommy on bed and kiss her endlessly." Ryoma snickered at the mental image that crossed her mind.

"I do take pity on Mommy at that time. She was crying because the sister that she knew died protecting her. Then you hugged her Aunt Seiichi. Then Uncle Koujiro stated that he would find the body of the girl called Yumiko. Then you and Daddy took her to the house right near my parents' company. She works there as a housekeeper because of her pride. And hahaha!!… I couldn't help but laugh when I saw that Daddy was very astonished when he saw Mommy talking to Mitzumi. And you even lend Mommy her own clothes! You were amazed that it fitted her like the clothes were made for her when in fact, those clothes were hers from the start." Ryoma laughed a bit more. She was oblivious of her aunt's rapidly paling visage.

Now Seiichi was in for a real shock. Sanada could sense that his fiancé was in deep dilemma. He squeezed her hand, giving her the assurance and the comfort she needs. Seiichi looked at him. Sanada gave her a reassuring smile. Seiichi smiled and mouthed the word 'thanks' then returned her focus on Ryoma.

"Come here, little princess." Seiichi motioned her to seat in her lap. Ryoma did what she was told. Seiichi gave her a warm embrace. "I'm so sorry, Ryo-chan. I failed you."

Ryoma looked unto her aunt with a questioning stare. She is searching for answers as to why did she said those things. "What do you mean??"

"We… we did not…found your mom. The detectives made a mistake. They mistook a young man that looks like your mother as Syuzumi. Then what you dreamt happened last night but…but sadly the one we almost hit is not your mother. We almost hit the man that looks a lot like her and not Syuzumi herself." Seiichi answered, carefully studying Ryoma's features. She didn't know how Ryoma will take the information that was given to her.

"Do you mean Fuji Syusuke??"

Seiichi nodded.

"But Aunt Seiichi, Fuji Syusuke is my mom! Fuji Syusuke and Tezuka Syuzumi is the same person!!" Ryoma almost cry. Tears were forming in her eyes as she spoke those words. Why wouldn't her aunt believe in her? She knew she is telling the truth for heaven's sake!

"Ryoma please listen to me…" Seiichi pleaded. She couldn't bear to see her niece in a state of hurt, helplessness and vulnerability. She feels a little more desperate when Ryoma pulled herself out of her lap. "I know how you feel but they are not the same person. They may look similar to each other but they have different genders."

"How can you say that?!?! Did you run some tests that would determine her gender?! Did you see her naked that's why you knew that she is a man?!?! How could you all be blind and stupid?!?! Mommy was right there in front of you but you never noticed that she was already there!!! It's all because you see her in a different way as I see her!! I would instantly recognize her since she is my Mom and I love her so much! But you! You were her sister and yet you did not notice that it was her when she was already there standing in front of you waiting to be recognized! Didn't you feel any sisterly affection the very moment you saw her?!?! Is it because that the horrible ogre changed her gender, made her lost her memories and gave her a very miserable life that made her into what she is today that made you believe that she is not your sister?!?! I hate it when all of you act like a slow-witted dumbass!!! It's unforgivable!! It's-"

"That's enough!" Sanada growled. Anger was visible in his eyes as he look at his crying niece. "You are in no right to say those things to your aunt! She cares so much for your mother like the way you feel towards her."

"Gen, please. Stop it. Don't upset her further." Seiichi spoke weakly. She couldn't understand but she feels guilty of all the things that Ryoma accused her.

Sanada obeyed and didn't press on the matter.

Seiichi tried to reach for her hand but Ryoma backed against the corner. It pained her more the moment Ryoma distanced herself from her. "Look, I'm very sorry but I wouldn't believe you. Your basis was just your dreams even though it has a mixture of reality and nothing more. And if you're in doubt within my feelings for my sister, I could guarantee you that I love her like you do." Seiichi stood and went towards the door with Sanada following her. She opened the door ajar then takes a last look on her niece then smiled, "If you are ready to talk to me, just give me a call. I'll always be here for you no matter what. Like what I am always to Syuzumi." Seiichi and Sanada left with Sanada closing the door behind him.

Ryoma curled herself in the middle of her bed with tears in her eyes.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

An hour later…

Ryoma stirred. She fluttered her eyes open and winked for several times. She rubbed the already dry tears from her face. She had fallen asleep after the confrontation between her and Seiichi. She needed comfort and the only one that could comfort her is her mom.

She walked slowly on her parents' room. She opened the door well enough for her to peek into the room. 'Daddy did not go home.' She thought as entered and went straight to the bedside table. She looked at the photo of her mom above the table for a moment. She took the photo and held lovingly in her chest. Tears were threatening to fall on her cheeks as she remembered the moments that she had with her mom. It was painful to look back at the happiest things when you are lonesome and the person whom you share those memories were gone.

She stared at the door when she heard it close. It was Karupin's doing. Her eyes were locked in Karupin's orbs. Karupin went towards her and curled herself in her lap. Ryoma put the picture back in its place then cuddled her pet. Karupin nuzzled her head on Ryoma's cheek, showing Ryoma her own way of affection.

Ryoma chuckled and gave her cat a small thanks. Suddenly Karupin went off her and darted towards the door beside the bathroom.

"No, Karupin. I won't allow you to go inside there. You'll just ruin Mommy and Daddy's clothes." Ryoma told her. She knew that her pet likes to play with fabrics of all types and that door happens to be the entrance to her parents' wardrobe.

Karupin did not listen to her and to Ryoma's surprise, she jumped very high and took hold of the knob and rotated it making the door open. She let go of the knob and landed on her hind feet. She pushed the door and ran inside.

Ryoma went after her. She gazed around the closet that looked like a mini department store. Her parents' clothes were arranged and hung nicely and classified in accordance to the juncture or activities held. Shoes were also placed in the shoe racks. Syuzumi's high heeled stilettos were placed in the different rack as well as the low heeled sandals, flip flops and sneakers. Tezuka's shoes were also separated according to its use. Ryoma couldn't help but be in awe as she gape at her parents clothing. All were either branded or made by their personal fashion designers.

Ryoma's thought returned to the main reason why she was inside the room when she heard an eerie noise somewhere in the vicinity. She went towards where the noise was coming and saw Karupin scratching at the corner of the wall. 'Hmm…that's strange. It sounded like Karupin is scratching a metal. That is definitely not a normal wall.'

She was in front of the 'wall' that Karupin was scratching and touched it. She tapped the wall a couple of times. 'Metal. Probably a secret door leading to somewhere.' She then traced the wall with her fingers, feeling where metal part would end. She searched for any other thing that would justify her assumption then saw that there was nothing. She frowned. Karupin looked at her as if she was deciphering her master's thoughts. She leaned against the wall, absentmindedly running her fingers on the metal then her fingers landed on something rather circular. She felt it. 'A button??' she pushed it then she felt the metal door move. She backed a little while Karupin hid behind her. The metal door divided into two equal parts revealing another door with a silvery white color.

'Not again?!?!' Ryoma sighed but stopped when she noticed that there is a small keypad in the left side of the door and above were six small box-like screen arranged in a row. 'So a six digit security code was placed on the door. Hmm…maybe I would try Daddy's birthday.' She told herself then she worked on the keypads that entered her father's birthday on the screen. She tried to open the door but it didn't.

The next thing she did was type her mother's birthday but it didn't work.

'It isn't the right code either??? Then I would try my birthday.' Ryoma did what she thought and to her dismay, it is not the right code.

'Not again!!!! I thought these three are the most important dates on our family! Maybe there are also other important dates to them such as Valentines, White Day and Wedd- That's it!!! Their wedding day!! How could I ever forget?' She typed in the numbers 10-07-02 (October 07, 2002). She tried to open the door and luckily it did. "Yosh!"

She pulled the door and looked at its contents. It was a silver colored multi-layer closet or more likely the closet is made up of silver itself wherein each layer was cushioned by a blue bolster. Each of the layers has contents of its own. She noticed that the contents of the top layers were sparkling. Curious of the content, she took a ladder that she knew was hidden somewhere behind her parents' clothes. She climbed and looked at the contents of the topmost layer and saw a beautiful and elegant tiara made with diamonds at the center. "Something new" was written below the tiara. Beside the tiara laid a pair of blue dangling earrings. There was a label before it with the words "something blue". At the other side of the tiara lay a beautiful and elegant heart pendant which was labeled as "something borrowed".

Ryoma grew confused on what these things are. Then she remembered her mother talking about the something four during weddings… "I got it! These were the something four that Mommy wore during her wedding! The something new, something blue, something borrowed and Hey! Where's the something old? Did someone stole it? Hmmm… Oh I see!.. The something old is Mommy's wedding ring. It was an ancient heirloom from Daddy's family. Grandma and Grandpa gave that to Mommy the moment they were engaged. So that means…The ring was still on Mommy's hand and they were not stolen." Ryoma sighed in relief.

She smiled at herself. She went down from the ladder and stopped when she saw what was place on the second layer. Those were her mother's jewelries and some of her family's heirloom that were passed unto her mom. She took on of her mother's jewelry and eyed it. It was a brooch that was made of pure sapphire. "Wow! These is 100 times more expensive than Mommy's accessories in her dresser." She put the brooch back to its place and noticed a unique necklace. Its strap was made from finely cut moonstones and at least 30 different kinds of birthstones and gemstones were abstractly hanging in its front. "And that could have cost a fine fortune…"

Ryoma carefully placed the necklace back then proceeded to the next layer. There placed were a collection of watches. Ryoma knew that these belong to her father. Among her parents, it was her Daddy who is time conscious and always punctual in meetings and any appointments.

She stepped down and saw two tennis racquets. One was silvery white and the other was light blue. She knew that her parents were tennis champions during their younger and single years. She remembered that her parents used to teach her how to play tennis but that was before her mother was gone.

Ryoma stepped out of the ladder then noticed that the content of the last layer were only two boxes. One box was pink decorated with mint green and baby blue butterflies while the other was blue with prints of cherubs flying. She went near the boxes and pulled the pink one. She was astonished that her name was printed on the lid of the pink box. 'This is for me?' Karupin meowed and tried to scratch the box but Ryoma lifted it so she can't reach it. She closed the silver door and to her delight, the other door that covered the silver one closed. She went back to her room and opened the box.

She saw that the box contains neatly folded papers, mostly stationeries of different colors and scents. She picked one and unfolded it. It was a letter. A letter that came from her mom. It says:

_April 15, 2005_

_My precious baby,_

_I had my check up earlier because I am not into myself lately. I have been vomiting every morning and I feel lightheaded. I also get easily tired these past few weeks. Kunimitsu is very worried because I don't easily get sick. He firmly convinced me to visit Seiichi nee-san for a check up. Nee-san ran some tests and it includes urine testing, blood sampling and did some physical assessments as well. At first, I got scared because of the expression in Nee-san's face. I thought I have any critical illness but the idea ended when she suddenly smiled and shouted "Congratulations! You're pregnant!" Nee-san ran towards me and hugged me tight. To tell you the truth, I was shocked and I did not believe at first. I thought that Nee-san was just fooling us. She knew it very well that for the past three years Kunimitsu and I were trying our best to conceive a child. But for the past three years, we failed. Not until now._

_Nee-san knew that we, or at least I, wouldn't believe so she gave me the result. She also said that you are one month old inside my womb. At that moment I wanted to cry. Because that very day I knew my wish came true and that is to be a mother. I looked at your father and saw the void of emotions on his face but his eyes betrayed him otherwise. I could see that he is very, very happy deep inside. I know that he was very proud to be a father and he loves you very much like the way that I do._

_Honestly I feel many emotions this day. But I know that the joy of being a mother surpassed them all. I don't care what unwelcomed effects will this pregnancy gave me. I know this is all worth it. _

_I love you my little child and welcome to our life._

_Syuzumi_

Ryoma folded the letter and separated it among the others. 'It was sweet of Mommy for writing me these letters.' She thought. She took another letter and read it.

_July 30, 2005_

_My precious baby,_

_I'm in my 4__th__ month of pregnancy and your father's very relieved with that because that means my unusual craving for wasabi had lessened. Seiichi nee-san told me that my unusual desire for food would be within the first three months and would usually lessen. Mind you, your father really had a hard time dealing with it. _

_By the way, my stomach is now twice or thrice bigger than before. Kunimitsu did not even bother of my size and to my relief he doesn't even look at other slim women and I swear I'm going to kill him if he did! And you know what? I did not bother that I look fat and I'm very happy that I am because I know that you are healthy inside me. I also know that I will restrain myself from eating many unhealthy foods and also avoid any medications not prescribed by Nee-san but it's really not a bother since I don't like junk foods and I am not used in taking medicines when I feel sick._

_Your father has been really strange when we learned that I am pregnant. He was more affectionate than before and right after he kissed and tell me that he loves me, he would kiss my stomach and then whisper the same words to you. Those were only some of his antics. You're such a lucky baby to be born in a loving family._

_Today we visited Seiichi nee-san in her clinic for another check up. In today's check-up we found out that you are a wonderful baby girl!! I always wanted to have a baby girl. After the check up, we went home and to my surprise, my parents as well as Kunimitsu's parents were there! They knew that on this day, we would know your gender and they were all excited about it. They were very pleased when I announced that they will have a grand daughter. Then they come up with names that they thought would fit you. I chuckled when they argued like seven year old kids on what would we name you. I even chuckled when they wanted to name you Serenity in which I doubt that would fit you because I know that when you grow up, you'll be the best trouble maker like I am when I was little. Finally, we ended in a conclusion to name you Ryoma. I didn't know why I chose that name but I think it will fit you my soon to be born princess._

_This will be the end of my letter. I'll write another one as soon as possible. I love you my little princess._

_Syuzumi._

Ryoma folded the letter and took another one. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. 'Mommy really loves me. She even spends some time to write me letters even when I was inside her womb.' She opened the letter and read it.

_December 27, 2005_

_My dearest ever Ryoma,_

_I am at the hospital, lying on the bed next to your bassinet. Tears were running through my cheeks as I went towards your bassinet and looked at you sleeping peacefully. I am blessed that we both survived in the delivery especially you. During my last appointment with nee-san I was really scared on what she told me. She said that you have not yet descended and engaged in my pelvic area. You were "floating" and your heartbeat was 120 which is below the normal and that there was the possibility that you will die. I don't want to loose you! I want to see you grow and teach you with everything that I know and I want you to feel that I love you so much. Your father was also worried but he's stronger in handling these problems than I am. I don't want it that my womb will be your tomb. I will blame myself if something will happen to you._

_Nee-san told me not to worry because she will monitor our condition 24/7 and she did. She had me admitted on the hospital and never left me. She's always by my side. Your father did the same. He would caress my hand and soothe me with his touches but nothing seems to work well. My worry faded a little when Nee-san told me that you had already descended to my pelvic area. That means that we could do a normal delivery. Nee-san did some fetal heart rate monitoring. I could hear your faint heartbeat. It's still below the normal and your father and I were not at all happy of it._

_I fell asleep but I was awaken by the rushing noises. I opened my eyes, confused of what was going on. I saw Nee-san talking to a nurse. The nurse nodded and went outside the room. Nee-san saw me awake and she went beside me. She said that she could not hear your heartbeat anymore. That you are dead. I was dumbfounded of the news. I cried frantically. I was hoping that this is just a joke but it's not. I asked where your father is. She told me he's outside, calling our parents._

_I was about to went out of bed but my stomach hurt. Nee-san helped me lay on bed. She told me to calm down but I could not. Not when she herself had frail attempts to calm her own self. Kunimitsu went inside the room and hugged me tight. I buried myself in his chest. After I calmed down, she told me that we will have a stat cesarean. It would be dangerous if you will stay further inside me or I will die of septicemia. I didn't answer her. It was Kunimitsu who nodded. Nee-san went outside and after that I was transferred to the operating room. Nee-san was also my surgeon. After mostly an hour of the procedure, you were finally out of my womb. Nee-san gave you to me. You were not crying as I hope you would be. You were silent, your eyes closed. With my weak arms, I pulled you closer to me. I held you in my chest and hugged you tight. Tears were silently falling in my cheeks once again. I told you one last "I Love You" and was about to give you to the scrub nurse when a miracle happened. You coughed then you cried. The whole staff rejoiced especially Nee-san. I hugged you one last time then gave you to the nurse to give you newborn care. Tears of complete happiness where now seen falling on my eyes as I thanked God for the most wonderful gift that He gave us- YOU._

_You know what my little princess, I gave birth to you on December 24 of 2005 at exactly 11:59 pm. I don't know why but I should tell you this. _

_Now how I wish that you would grow up soon. I'm really excited to be a mother and I hope I will be the best mother to you. I can't wait to give you this letters. I do have a plan to give you a reading and writing lessons when you will turn at the age of two so you can read this soon. I hope you will not have any hard time because of my selfishness._

_I love you my little princess._

_Your proud and loving mother,_

_Syuzumi_

Ryoma were now crying hard. She did not know what happened to her mom during her pregnancy until now. She held the letter on her chest as Karupin comforted her. "You're still the best mother, Mom. I love you so much."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Tezuka Kunimitsu sat in his seat before his desk a slight frown were seen on his face as he thought of his encounter earlier with Fuji.

"_**It seems to me that you like the food, Tezuka-sama."**_

"_**Hnn.."**_

"_**Good. I know it's weird but the secret of that is adding a small amount of wasabi in it."**_

_**Tezuka almost choked on what Fuji said. 'Wasabi??' he looked at Fuji intently. "Where did you learn that secret?"**_

_**Fuji shrugged. "I don't know but promise I'll tell you after I gained all of my memory."**_

"_**You better keep your promise." **_

"_**Hai." Fuji said. Then they heard a ticking sound on the kitchen. "Finally." Fuji spoke before he went towards the kitchen **_

"_**I hope you will also like this apple pie that I made. This is my specialty."**_

_**He took the apple pie from Fuji and tasted it. His face went blank and he stopped on chewing. He placed the fork on the saucer. "I'm done."**_

'Hnn… why do I feel guilty about this? And I felt something strange and nostalgic. His stew and even his apple pie were very similar to Syuzumi's cooking. Even my wife's clothes fits you well like it was made for you. Who really are you, Fuji Syusuke?'

"Something bothering you?" Shishido Ryou asked. Tezuka didn't notice his presence.

"Hnn… I thought I left you in Germany."

Ryou went towards him and seated on one of the chairs in front of Tezuka. "I took a two-week break so that I could see my family and so that I could give you a copy of our business status in Germany." Ryou gave him the document which Tezuka took. "So, any interesting event that occurred lately?"

"Yes."

"Care to tell me about it?"

"We found information that Syuzumi was admitted at a hospital in Nagano so we went there yesterday. We found out that there was a mistake. The person that was admitted was not Syuzumi but a man named Fuji Syusuke. They had mistaken him for Syuzumi since they were coincidentally look alike. And an inevitable thing happened when we saw Fuji Syusuke himself."

"You met him at the hospital?" Ryou asked.

"No. We almost hit him on the street. He was distraught and we decided to take him to the hospital."

"What happened then?"

"We found out that he was undernourished and was extremely abused by his employer."

"Let me guess who his employer was. Hmmm…. Mizuki Haruko? Well, she's the only one that comes in my mind when it comes to abusing housekeepers."

"Hnn… she was his employer. Nee-san, Saeki and I decided to keep him and he's now working at my house as a housekeeper."

"I see." Ryou thought for a while. "Does he and Syuzumi-chan really look the same?"

"Hnn…"

"Do they have the same characteristics?"

"Hnn.."

"Does he also love cacti?"

"He even talks to them."

"So that's what's troubling you? You saw Syuzumi-chan in him. I bet you fell for him because of that." Ryou gave him a knowing look.

"Yes, that's what's troubling me. And no, I'm did not fell for him and I would never fall for him because of that Shishido." He answered in his usual cold tone.

"I don't think so, Tezuka. Why did you keep him in the first place if you didn't?" Ryou muttered. Tezuka glared at him but didn't answer his query. Ryou can be annoying sometimes. "Well, better think about it. I'm off. I need to spend my time with my family rather than thinking with your problem. I only have two weeks you know."

"Hnn…you may leave now." Shishido left.

Tezuka noticed that his phone was ringing and answered it.

"Hello my little princess. How are you?"

"_I'm okay Daddy. How about you?"_

Tezuka could sense that his daughter cried. Hiccups and slight blowing of the nose where heard on the other line. "I'm okay. What happened to you? Who made you cry?"

"_It's nothing Daddy, really. I just miss Mommy that's why I cried."_

"Hush now, little lady. We'll find your mother soon."

"_I know Daddy." 'You already found her but you didn't notice.' Ryoma mentally added. She didn't want to tell him about her fight with her aunt and how she found the box of letters that was for her. "So you will come home tonight?"_

"I'm sorry, Little princess but I could not. I have much work to be done." 'And also I have to finish some business with Fuji.'

"_Hmmm…okay, I understand. By the way, can I sleep overnight at grandma and grandpa's place. I really miss them."_

"Sure. You're not upset that I didn't have much time with you?"

"_No. of course not. We'll have bonding some other time." 'Right now, spend the rest of your time with Mommy.' "Thank you Daddy!"_

"You're welcome. And thank you too. You're such an understanding child. I love you my little daughter."

"_I love you too, Daddy. Bye."_

Tezuka hung the phone. 'I'm going to deal about you later, Fuji Syusuke.' He thought when his phone ring for the second time. "Hello."

"_Tezuka, this is Saeki." Saeki said. "I have some bad news for you about Fuji Yumiko."_

"What is it?"

"_Fuji Yumiko's body has not been found where Syusuke-kun left it. We searched the morgues and other hospitals for her corpse but her body was not there."_

"You mean to say her body is missing?"

"_Yes."_

Tezuka didn't answer. Who would be stupid enough to hide a corpse? Unless…

"Did you ever think that Mizuki found it first?"

"_Yes. We assumed that it is the reason but we have no evidence. And about that matter, can you ask your cousin to investigate on that matter?"_

"Hnn… I'll inform Sanada about that as soon as possible."

"_Thanks Tezuka. And by the way, bring Syusuke-kun to my clinic on Tuesday next week for a check up. His head injury has not reached its full recovery. That's all."_

"Hnnn…" Tezuka hung the phone and went to study the files that Shishido gave him.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

It was already 1:00 pm when Seiichi and Sanada where a about a half kilometer away from Tezuka's house. Her thoughts were filled with her conversation with Ryoma. She couldn't decipher why Ryoma insisted that Fuji and Syuzumi are the same.

'I never thought that Ryoma would really believe in her dreams and she would fight for it. Hmph! I'm such an idiot! I do not know how to handle her emotions. I know she is greatly affected by her mother's disappearance. I should have comforted her. I hope the misunderstanding between us will be fixed soon. I-'

Her thoughts were cut when she felt a hand caressing her hand. She looked at the person beside her and saw Sanada's hand gently caressing her hand while the other was in the steering wheel.

Sanada looked at her and gave her a small reassuring smile. Seiichi smiled back. "Thanks Gen. Thanks for being there, always." Sanada stopped the car outside Tezuka's house and leaned over Seiichi. They looked at each other's eyes for a moment. Their lips were inches apart from a passionate collision when Seiichi's phone rang. Sanada mentally sighed and pulled himself away from Seiichi, looking annoyed. Seiichi chuckled then took her phone from her bag. She looked at the screen to know who was calling her. Her face paled when she saw the name. 'Ryoma.'

"Hello."

"Uhm…ano… Aunt Seiichi?"

"Yes, Ryo-chan?" her voice was firm and polite but Sanada can hear the uneasiness as she speak. "What can I do for you?"

"Ano… I-I-I… I'm sorry!" Ryoma blurted the words. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier, Aunt Seiichi. I'm just being selfish and apathetic to what you would feel and… and… I'm really sorry for it Aunt Seiichi."

Seiichi smiled a loving and forgiving smile albeit Ryoma could not see it. "It's alright, my little lady, it's alright. I forgive you. And I'm sorry too."

"It's okay auntie." Ryoma answered. Even though Seiichi could not see it, her niece were flashing her a big, cheeky smile. "The fault's not all yours. I have my parts too. And oh yeah, can I stay tonight at your manor? I asked Daddy for permission and he said yes."

"So that's the main reason why you called. Let me guess, your dad will not go home in your mansion so you asked him to allow you to stay over at our place. Am I right?"

"Errr… yeah." Ryoma answered. "But hey, that's not the reason why I asked for an apology, I swear! I just miss you auntie and I don't want to ruin our relationship. It's very awkward when we two have a fight."

"Really? Is that really it? Or you're just making it as an excuse so that you could stay at the mansion with me and at ease?" there was a teasing note in her voice. Sanada knew instantly that the things between his fiancé and niece were alright. "But why are you defensive, Ryo-chan?"

"No, I'm not!" Ryoma defended herself. "Aunt Seiichi!! Stop teasing me!!"

"Hai, hai." Seiichi chuckled at Ryoma's whining. "You better prepare all your things Tezuka Ryoma before I pick you up."

"Hai… be sure to pick me up okay?? So what time will you pick me?"

"Hai.. how about at three?"

"Hmmm… okay. And by the way, say hi to uncle Gen for me. To Mommy as well. I know you are outside our house near Daddy's office and you are going to give Mommy her clothes that you shopped. Oh boy, I hope I can see her expression when she saw the clothes that you picked for her." Seiichi was astounded at what Ryoma said. 'H-how did she knew?'

"Well, bye Aunt Seiichi. See you later."

Seiichi was still stunned after a few moments. 'How could she know that I'm here outside their house?' she shrugged the idea of her brain.

Sanada went out and assisted her out of the car. He then took the hand baggage from the trunk.

Seiichi went inside the house, followed by Sanada. Seiichi passed by the living room and saw a sulking Fuji seating at the couch. He was looking at the cactus with those sad orbs.

Seiichi went towards him and seated herself beside him while Sanada placed the bags at the carpeted floor.

Seiichi patted his hair affectionately. "What's wrong Syusuke?"

"Nothing, Seiichi nee-san." He answered, his eyes never leaving the cactus.

"Come on. Tell me what's wrong. I'll do my best to help you solve your problem." Seiichi assured him.

"It's just that I don't understand Tezuka-sama." Fuji muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Seiichi asked, confused.

In response, Fuji went towards the dining area and returned with a tray in his hands. He placed the tray in the glass table. The tray contains a bowl of stew and a plate of apple pie. Fuji took the bowl of soup and a spoon then handed it to Seiichi. "Here, taste it."

Seiichi took the offered bowl and took a spoonful in her mouth. Fuji's eyes never left her facade. Her eyes widened after the evocative taste was introduced to her senses. 'This taste. This is Syuzumi's cooking. But how…'

Seiichi composed herself then looked at Fuji with scrutinizing eyes. "Did you put wasabi in it?"

Fuji nodded.

Seiichi sighed then put the bowl back in the tray. She glanced at the tray, particularly at the apple pie then looked at him thoughtfully. "Syusuke, did Kunimitsu walked out the moment he tasted the stew and then the apple pie?"

Fuji nodded.

"The reason that Kunimitsu walked out is because your cooking is very similar with my sister's."

"Your sister?"

"Yes. My sister is Kunimitsu's wife."

"But why-?"

"I'm sorry Syusuke but I'm not in the position to tell you what happened between them. Please understand."

…. "I understand Nee-san." Fuji finally said after a few silent moments. "I'll just let Tezuka-sama tell me the whole of it or maybe…." Fuji gave them a sadistic grin. "Maybe I would force him to tell me."

Seiichi and Sanada looked at each other before their gaze landed on Fuji. Seiichi tousled his hair and gave him a sly grin. "I would go for option two if you ask me."

Sanada shook his head and muttered "stupid sadistic streaks" under his breath. Unfortunately, Seiichi heard him.

"What did you say, Gen?" Seiichi asked her fiancé in a sweet mocking tone.

"Nothing Sei-chan. Nothing." Sanada answered with a calm voice but Seiichi could see that he was sweating profusely.

"Ano… Seiichi-nee, who's he? Your fiancé?" Fuji asked, breaking their attention off each other.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce you. Syusuke, this is my fiancé, Gen."

Sanada gave him a curt nod while Fuji stared at him with a blank expression.

"Gen… Geni…chi..rou… Sana…da?" Fuji stuttered.

It was now Sanada's turn to get astounded. "How did you know my name?"

"Eh?" Fuji blinked. "I guess it just slipped in my mouth."

Seiichi stared at him for a moment. 'What if Ryoma was right? I should investigate on him more.'

"Now, now… I think we should give Syusuke his clothes. Am I right Gen?" Seiichi gave him a sly grin. Sanada mentally rolled his eyes and went to grab the bags and handed it to Seiichi.

Seiichi thanked him and took the bags from him. She faced Fuji and gave him a cheeky smile. "I'm sure you're going to love these. These are far better than the clothes you are wearing." She gave him the bags.

Fuji eyed her suspiciously as he received the paper bags. He opened one of the bags then took hold one of the clothes. It was soft like silk. He lifted the garment. He was shocked at what he saw. 'A silver night dress?! Not to mention a see through one!!'

His face was etched with fear as he lifted the bag and heaped its contents in front of him. He did the same to the other paper bags. If it is possible, his eyes even widened as his gaze lingered on the mound of clothes. Dozens of beauty soaps, eu de toilette, apple scented shampoos and conditioners and a whole set of…make up?! Colored g-strings, brassieres with floral prints and some where colored in black for seduction purposes; backless, venus cuts, strapless, off shoulders and tank tops of different colors for home use; tight fitting jeans, mini skirts and short shorts were paired to those sexy tops; night dresses, mostly black, that were barely below the thigh embroidered with floral satin and French knots were also included and also for seduction purposes; dresses for any occasions (in case Tezuka would allow him to go) were at the topmost of the pile. And to top it all, not even a single masculine nor unisex clothes where included in the list.

Fuji's face flushed with anger and embarrassment. A scowl was seen on his face. 'How dare she made fun of me?!?!' Fuji gritted his teeth as he saw Seiichi crouched her stomach with too much laughing while Sanada shook his head in his fiancé's childish antics.

"Why don't you try them on, Syusuke-chan? I know they look very good on you." Seiichi commented between chuckles.

"And why would I try these on?" Fuji's scowl deepened.

"Oh, come on! You got to try it. You're going to use it sooner. Remember, you don't have any clothes to change rather than these. Or do you expect Kunimitsu to lend you some of his clothes that were twice your size?"

His face turned into dark crimson. "Nee-san!!"

"What? I wouldn't stop unless you tried all of these."

"You're unbelievable."

"Why, thank you Syusuke-chan." She answered in a mocking tone.

Fuji sighed. He gathered all of the clothes and returned it in the paper bags. He was about to give it to Seiichi when Seiichi suddenly grabbed his wrists and pulled him inside his room. "Come on! We don't have enough time to try these on."

Fuji tried to free himself but to no avail. Seiichi's determination surpassed his unwillingness.

The 'fashion show' inside Tezuka's house went on until Fuji modeled the last clothing that Seiichi bought. At all of this happening, Sanada sighed and did not take any action that would get him on his fiancé's bad side.*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Tezuka went home and found Fuji sleeping at the couch. 'He seems to be tired. I think making him as a housekeeper is a bad idea after all.'

He paced towards the sleeping figure and leaned closer so he could see his face. Fuji was sleeping comfortably with his face facing Tezuka. His bangs were crowding his features. Tezuka pinned the stray locks behind his ear. Fuji let a soft groan escaped his lips. Tezuka smiled at him.

Fuji shifted his position and continued on sleeping. Tezuka couldn't help but caress the sleeping figure's peaceful and contented façade. Fuji shifted back to his original position. He slowly opened his eyes and fluttered his eyelids. "Mitsu, you're already home. Where's our daughter?" He unconsciously said with his groggy voice.

Tezuka opened his mouth and was about to say something but closed it after an unsuccessful attempt. Finally he managed to speak something. "What did you say?"

"Eh? I said something? I don't remember saying anything." Fuji answered, sitting himself in the couch.

Tezuka straightened himself. A frown was seen on his visage. He decided not to linger on the topic any longer. "Why are you sleeping there in the first place? You have a room on your own, didn't you?"

"Hmmm… I was sitting here, thinking about something when I feel drowsy and fell asleep in here." He rubbed his eyes, trying to erase sleep in his eyes. He isn't even aware of the time, not until he saw the pendulum clock on the wall.

"Oh no! It's already six thirty! I haven't cooked yet!" Fuji dashed out of the living room but Tezuka's voice stopped him. "Don't waste your time over that matter. I already brought food."

Fuji stopped in his tracks. He turned around and saw Tezuka holding a plastic of take out foods. He smiled sheepishly then bowed to his superior. "Gomen Tezuka-sama. I overslept and I wasn't able to prepare dinner. Gomen."

"It's okay." Tezuka answered. "I know you were tired today." 'tired because of what happened last night and upset because of what I did earlier.' "And I presume you did not even know that I will be staying here for the night."

"Hai. Arigato gozaimasu Tezuka-sama. This won't happen again."

"Hnn…"

Silence made its way between them for a few moments. Tezuka noticed that Fuji is uncomfortable and opens and closes his mouth as if he wants to speak something Tezuka guessed it was about what happened earlier.

Tezuka placed his belongings and the food on the glass table and sat on the couch. He motioned for Fuji to seat beside him. Fuji obliged.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me about?" Tezuka initiated the conversation.

Fuji nodded. "I want to know the reason why you reacted that way after you tasted the food that I cooked."

Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that this is inevitable and he will have a lot of explaining to do.

Tezuka pulled his wallet and single out a photo from it. He handed the photo to Fuji. "In that photo are me and my wife, Syuzumi. She went missing last year and no one knew where she is even until now."

Fuji looked at the photo. His eyes opened in shock and disbelief. "Sh-she looks ju-just l-like me!"

Tezuka nodded. "You are very similar to each other."

"What do you mean?" Fuji listened very carefully at Tezuka's answers.

"You have the same features, same closed cerulean blue eyes, same build and frame, same tastes and everything about you and her is the same except for your gender. You even have the same penchant for cacti, wasabi and apple pies." 'And if I knew it better, you also have some sadistic streaks like her.'

"You…you mean…you saw your wife in…me? That's the reason why you walked out on me? And about my cooking? Do they taste the same like her?"

Tezuka nodded.

"May I ask one more thing?"

"Hnn…"

"What exactly happened? I mean, why did she left?"

Tezuka took another item at his pocket. It was a small paper. He handed it to Fuji.

Fuji read the message. "Mitsu,

Please don't look for me. I ran with another man and I'm happy where I am right now. I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore. I'll leave Ryoma into your hands. I hope you'll forgive me. I'm sorry……Syuzumi"

Fuji scrutinized the note for a moment then looked back to the photo. Mixtures of emotions linger in his chest. He couldn't explain the sudden urge of sadness, longing and love that he suddenly felt. He faced Tezuka. Cerulean orbs were locked with hazel ones for an instant then Fuji looked away, feeling more awkward the longer he looked at the stoic man's eyes.

"No, I didn't believe this letter." Fuji finally said.

Tezuka stared at him, confused.

Fuji answered his unspoken inquiry. "I didn't believe this letter. I can feel that your wife loves you very much by looking at the picture. She's happy and contented here by your side. And this note, it doesn't mean that she really wrote this one. It is even computerized and it doesn't guarantee that your wife was the one who really made this. Your wife must have been kidnapped or abducted and left you with this note so that you will think that your wife really left you. Anybody can make this and use this against anyone to cover their real plans."

"I've come to that option. I even hired outstanding detectives but until now, they found no clue where she is right now."

'I'm right here in front of you Mitsu. Please don't be dense enough for you to not to notice.' Fuji's sub consciousness silently uttered. Fuji shrugged and shook his head off the previous thought. He feels himself weird sometimes especially in his thoughts.

"I see." Fuji muttered. "Just don't loose hope. I know you will find her soon." Fuji gave him a genuine, warm smile. Tezuka could only nod in return.

"Oh yeah, the food." Fuji was about to grab the food from the table but Tezuka stopped him.

"There's one more thing that I'm going to tell you." Tezuka bluntly stated.

"Hnn?" Fuji waited for Tezuka to continue.

"It's about your sister, Yumiko-san."

"What…about…her?" Fuji silently asked.

"Saeki called me earlier. He said that your sister's body was not found. It was not there where you left it."

Fuji's expression was of pure morose. "Doushite?"

"Saeki and the others presumed that Mizuki found her first and buried her body. The police were currently investigating on that matter." That was Tezuka's emotionless response.

"That filthy scum!" Fuji cursed. He couldn't hold his anger anymore. "I'll kill that stupid moron if it's the last thing I'd do!!"

Fuji raged towards the door. Thoughts of infiltrating the Mizuki mansion and doing indignant acts to Mizuki were within the vicinity of his brain. He was about to touch the hinge of the door when someone stopped him.

"Don't do stupid and reckless things that would endanger yourself." Tezuka muttered. it was more of an order than of n advise.

"But-!"

"No buts Fuji."

"Can't you understand?! I'm not going to lie here and do nothing! It's my sister that we're talking about!"

"I know and I perfectly understand." Tezuka answered, glaring at the younger man in front of him. Fuji was unfazed by the glare that was aimed at him. "As what I have said, that were just presumptions. It was not yet proven. Just wait for the result of the investigation before you act."

Fuji sighed. "Fine, I will." Fuji leaned weakly on the door, his gaze landed on the floor. He feels hopeless at this time. Surprise replaced hopelessness when he felt Tezuka caress his cheek.

Tezuka lifted Fuji's face, leaving Fuji no other option than to look at him in the eyes. "Don't worry, I'll help you throughout all of this." Tezuka assured him, his words were barely a whisper.

Fuji nodded his thanks. He could feel Tezuka's face inching towards him. His face turned scarlet as he felt Tezuka's warm breath in his skin. He closed his eyes in anticipation.

Their lips met. The kiss was gentle yet meaningful and full of unremembered nostalgia. The kiss deepened as Tezuka demanded for entrance. Fuji complied without hesitation. His hands on Tezuka's nape while Tezuka's were lingering on his waist. Their minds were clouded with passion.

Fuji moaned. Both stopped, realizing that what they did was wrong. Fuji looked down on the ground, his face were still red. Both were grasping for breath.

"I'm sorry." Tezuka said, guilt was in his voice. He doesn't want Fuji to label him as the likes of Habashira. "I did not mean to-"

"It's alright, Tezuka-sama." Fuji gave him a weak smile. "I understand. You're not to blame at all. I gave consent to it."

"Hnnn."

"If you excuse me, Tezuka-sama. I'll prepare the food you bought." Fuji made his way towards the glass table and took the food. He brought it to the kitchen and placed them on the plate. Tezuka followed Fuji by his gaze. After Fuji left the line of his vision, Tezuka turned around and saw the organ at the end corner of the living room. Feeling the urge to play a tune, he walked towards the organ. He sat then closed his eyes. He played the melody that first came through his mind.

Music swayed softly throughout the living room. A soft, melodramatic melody escaped the organ as Tezuka silently sang the song that only he and his wife knew.

'_The sleepless night continues as I look up to the pale white moon  
Even now, those unfading memories surfaces brilliantly, repeating this pain in my heart  
_

_I stretch out my hand, although not reaching your back  
Yet I still chase after you in my dreams_

But if I pretend as if nothing happened  
If I am able to, if I can just forget everything...  
For sure, I'll be with a smile'

The medley made its way through the kitchen, as if wanting for a certain someone to hear it.

Fuji was astounded by the familiar yet seemingly unknown music. He walked slowly, letting the music lead him from where it came from. He saw Tezuka played the recognizable but foreign piece. He leaned on the wall, closing his eyes. His mouth opened on its own accord and sang the words that he felt right for the tune.

"_Choosing an unfamiliar path on my way home  
It is all right even if I am detouring  
Just because I wanted to erase the little spark of hope from my heart"  
_

Tezuka was startled a little as the right words were sang by the person behind him. He could only think of one person at that moment: Fuji. It was him who sang the song perfectly. Starting from the tune up to the exact lyrics. 'H-how did he…know?' he continued on playing and let Fuji sang the next stanzas.

"_In the middle of the busy traffic, my futile thoughts  
Even when the signal light turned, I still am not able to step forward_

But if I'm smiling, pretending as if nothing happened  
If I can only sever myself from this weak me...  
For sure, I'll be with a smile

If you can whisper to me that it is nothing  
Then somehow, the current me will probably be saved...  
However, I still love you

_  
But if I pretend as if nothing happened  
I still think of you...  
Letting me cry a little now"_

The song ended as the music faded. Tezuka turned around and saw Fuji leaning on the wall, tears were falling freely in his cheeks.

Tezuka made his way towards him. He stopped when he was right in front of Fuji. He gently wiped those tears away.

Fuji felt a warm skin wiped his cheek. He tilted his head and saw Tezuka. Concern was evident in his features. He swiftly lunged himself into Tezuka's body, his head on Tezuka's chest. He felt Tezuka's arms wrapped him in an embrace.

"Th-that song…I can't understand…it seems familiar but I can't remember." Fuji muttered.

Tezuka rubbed his back for comfort. "Don't worry. The moment you have your memories back, everything will be alright for you. But for now, stay with me, I will never leave you unguarded." Tezuka's embrace tightened protectively around him.

Fuji angled his face and looked at the stoic man straight in the eyes. He wiped the remaining tears and gave him one of his most genuine smiles. "Thank you." He lowered his head and buried himself on Tezuka's chest. 'I don't understand why…but somehow the song tells me that I belong to you.'

They stayed that way, both in each other's arms. Both were unconsciously showing their forgotten affections towards each other.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

A/N: there another chapter ends...i just finished this yesterday and this was edited by my other sister...the song that i used was a song entitled the ache of my heart by Yuki Kaida/Fuji Syusuke

i just feel like telling this..oh well...about the scene where Ryoma read the final letter (the labor and delivery thing), i got that idea based on a true story..it happened when my mother gave birth to my youngest sister... it's a miracle don't you think?

btw, Tezuka and Sanada are cousins in this story...their mother were twins...hehehe, just thought that they are somehow related because they have the same stoic expression.

thanks for all those who reviewed...i love it..i'm really sorry for the late update...

kye-09- thanks..i hope you didn't wait long enough...

devi no kaze -don't worry this will be a happy ending...

demon m-chan -Ryoma will have a major role but there will be someone who will give hints other than Ryoma.

rebeccasanfujieijilvr -thanks for the suggestions...i did have the urge to name eiji as elizabeth...

Tora Macaw - thanks that you agree with me..but i think in this chapter i'm giving many, many hints including Ryoma's but sadly they won't believe her..poor poor Ryoma..hehehe and oh yeah, i really want to creep Tezuka that's why i put those scenes

HeAvEn DeStRoYeR - (hugs HeAvEn DeStRoYeR back) my, thank you very much...you're flattering me...thanks for suggesting a female name for eiji...

FallenAngel Sayu- thanks for the idea...i like that...i'll include it on the list...(grins)

thanks for reading. till next time.

Ja ne!!

PS: i'm going to change my pen name back to my name..

glyzher dawn aka amethyst-0904


	9. typical or not so typical kind of day

I LOVE YOU TWICE

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis.

It's been a while since I updated the last chapter. Sorry for that. And by the way, thanks for all those who answered my query regarding Eiji's female name. I have many names to choose from, all thanks to you…

Yes! Perfect pair is finally official! (Looks at other POT characters and sticks out tongue) Bleee! You loose! You can't have Tezuka or Fuji by yourself!!! hahaha…

Here goes nothing…oh, by the way I apologize for the errors in my previous chapters and for this one.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Chapter 8: A typical or not so typical kind of day.

Dinner was uncomfortable between the two. he had asked earlier for Fuji to join him for dinner but no words were spoken between them. it was a matter of minutes after they finished the silent meal. Tezuka retired to his room while Fuji cleaned the table and washed the dishes.

Tezuka tried to study the documents about the company's progress but to no avail. every time he would try, images of Fuji and what happened earlier where playing in his mind.

He sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and placed the documents on his bedside drawer. he laid on his bed and tried to sleep but he couldn't. He shifted his position, making his tousled hair even messier. he settled himself in a side lying position, facing the empty space beside him. The empty space that usually held Syuzumi's warmth. he placed a hand on the empty space and caress it. 'I'm sorry, Syuzumi. I'm very confused right now. Every time I see him, I could see you. Every time I felt him, I feel you. God, what am I going to do?'

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Fuji locked himself inside his room. He leaned on the door. A dazed expression governed his features. He unconsciously placed his finger on his lips. 'The kiss… it feels nice and good. Like our lips fit each other.' Fuji's eyes suddenly widened and shook his head vigorously. 'But no! I mustn't think about those things! I should know my place. Tezuka-sama has a wife and never the less, I'm a guy…'

He took a shower and changed into clean pair of shorts and a blank tank top. He swore he would never wear those seductive nightdress that Seiichi bought him. He went to his bed with the same thought that lingers in his mind. He tried to sleep but he couldn't. he found himself touching his lips again as series of thoughts haunts his head.

'Do I like him? Is that the reason why I allowed him to kiss me? And the worst is I kissed him back! How stupid can I be?!?!' his heart beats faster. A wave of uneasiness coupled of fear engrossed his chest as a sudden realization hit him. 'I… I… I lo-ve him. I knew it was love at first sight.' Fuji bit his lip as tears were threatening to fall on his delicate cheek as he bitterly thought, 'He just saw his wife in me that's why he kissed me. He doesn't have any feelings for me…'

Fuji hugged his pillow for his own comfort. 'I wish I'm your wife, Tezuka, not Fuji Syusuke…' were the last sentence that occurred in his mind before sleep consumed him.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Tezuka walked towards the dinning hall, fully dressed for today's work, carrying his laptop and briefcase with him. He sat at his chair and placed his things on one of the chairs beside him as he waited for breakfast to be served.

Fuji walked out of the kitchen carrying the dishes that he made. He abruptly stopped when he saw Tezuka looking at him intently. He could feel his face flush as he looks down on the ground. His heart pounding as his memories brought back yesterday's events and his night musings. Words were stuttered as he spoke, "O-ohayo gozaimasu Te-tezu-tezuka-sama."

"Ohayo." Tezuka greeted bluntly. He eyed Fuji's choice of clothes. "I see, still wearing feminine clothes."

Fuji's blush deepened. "This is all Seiichi nee-san's idea. I've never thought that she would do this prank on me." He placed the viand on the table and placed food on Tezuka's plate.

"Yudan sezu ni ikou, Fuji. Especially when you're with Nee-san. But still, it looks good on you." 'You're beautiful.'

Fuji did not know whether to take that as an insult or as a compliment. After all he is still a guy even though wearing a printed off-shoulder top paired with a very short denim shorts. He did not reply on Tezuka's comment rather he prepared a tea for him and stood beside him just in case his superior would order him to do something.

"Join me for breakfast."

"Eh?" Fuji looked confused at the words that came from his superior's lips.

"I said join me for breakfast."

"Thank you Tezuka-sama but I politely refuse. A housekeeper such as myself should-"

Fuji's words were cut as Tezuka swiftly stood and pulled the other chair beside him. He pushed Fuji towards the chair. He then took a plate, a bowl, a glass and a pair of chopsticks and placed it in Fuji's front.

"Tezuka-"

"I insist you eat with me." It was a command, not a mere statement. Tezuka started to put food on his platter. "You need to eat more. You're too thin and delicate for a man."

"A-arigato gozaimasu."

"Hnnn." Tezuka started to eat. Fuji just stared at him, never touching his food.

"What are you thinking and why aren't you touching your food? Do you want me to feed you?" Tezuka's tone was non-offending and has a little bit of malice.

"No, no, no, no." Fuji shook his head. "That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

Fuji contemplated for a moment whether he would tell him the truth that he was thinking about yesterday or not. He settled for a not so close to the truth. "Ano…can I buy some groceries? We're running out of stocks especially food."

"No. I won't allow you. You're not allowed to go outside. And don't worry about that matter. I already asked Nee-san to do it for you since she took a week-long leave from work."

"Arigatou, Tezuka-sama. Ano…can…can I ask another favor?"

"Hnnn.."

"Can I…can I…ano…" Fuji took a deep breath before continuing. "Can I-"

"Buy you men's clothing?" Tezuka supplied, his eyes never wavered on Fuji.

"Hai." Fuji looked down, feeling embarrassed at his request.

"Are you uncomfortable with what you wear?"

"No. its not-"

"Then why are you pressing over that matter when you're not uncomfortable with it?" Tezuka asked again. In truth, he did want Fuji to wear those clothes because he looks good in them and besides… Seiichi blackmailed him last night, saying not to interfere with her choice of clothing for Fuji or Tezuka would regret it.

Fuji continued to be interested on the ground. He would never admit to anyone that he doesn't care wearing those even the nightdress because he felt somewhere in his past, he wore those clothes like the way he does today. It's his "man's pride" that tells him that these things are not for him to wear those especially the nightdress.

Then, a sudden idea came into his mind. "Did nee-san blackmail you last night?"

Tezuka did not confirm or denied his question. He merely stared at him.

"Can I take your silence as a yes?"

No answer came from Tezuka's mouth.

Fuji sighed. He knew this was leading on nowhere. He took his chopsticks and began to eat the food that Tezuka placed on his plate.

"I'm sorry." 'I couldn't help you with this.'

Fuji looked up. "Pardon me but did you just say something?"

"Betsuni. Continue on eating."

Fuji shrugged then ate his food, muttering the words, "You're forgiven."

Tezuka heard him but never bothered to press on with it but rather started a different discussion. "Fuji, I will eat lunch here every time I have work so you better make it delicious." '…like Syuzumi's cooking.'

Fuji nodded.

After Tezuka finished his breakfast, he took something from his briefcase. He handed the item to Fuji. "Here, take this. You need this so that you can contact me and I can contact you."

"But Tezuka-sama, your house has a phone. I don't need to have something like that." Fuji declined and handed the celphone back.

"No. you need this. And for your information, I won't let you answer any phone calls." Tezuka simply stated, shoving the phone back to him.

Fuji shot him a questioning stare.

"Mizuki calls here very often because she knew that I stay here mostly on weekdays and I don't want you to answer any unfortunate calls from her. it would be safe not to answer the phone since the caller would assume that no one's home. You understood?"

"Hai." Fuji finally answered, accepting the phone.

"Good. The phone has just two contacts. Mine and Nee-san's number. I'll call you ahead of time whenever I will stay here fort he night and also to check on you. Be sure to answer my every call."

"I understood. Thank you once again, Tezuka-sama." Fuji bowed.

Tezuka stood and walked towards the main door, ready to go to work. Although he and his wife grew in a wealthy family, they were taught to be responsible and independent for their own actions and do personal and easy things in their own accord, without the help of servants.

Tezuka clutched the hinge with his free hand and turned it making the door open ajar.

"Tezuka-sama, wait!" Fuji's voice range from the kitchen. Tezuka turned around and saw Fuji hurrying towards him with a bento in his hand.

Fuji stopped. He was just inches away from Tezuka. He looked down, seems to find the floor interesting as his face turned crimson.

"Uhm…ano…I…I… made some snacks for you." Fuji handed the bento to him, still looking at the ground. "I-it's not that…not that much… just… just so-some sushi and o-other things. I-I just thought that… ano… that you're very busy and…and you might skip lunch and…starve you-yourself… oh, just take it will you?!"

Tezuka inwardly chuckled. 'This fellow seems to be interesting.' He placed his fingers on Fuji's chin and tilted his head so Fuji was facing him. When Fuji averted his eyes from the floor and looked directly at him, a thoughtful smile graced his lips. He leaned and kissed his cheek, which earned him a small blush from Fuji. He muttered his soft "thanks" before taking the bento from Fuji's hands.

The action made Fuji shiver and his mouth gaping. He could feel Tezuka's breathe linger on his skin as the words of gratitude were spoken gently on his ear.

Tezuka smirked in his mind. Oh how he love and hate the sadistic side that he suppressed a long time ago. The side of him that only his wife knew very well… since he only showed this to his wife. But why show it now? He definitely has no idea why.

He placed his belongings and the bento unto a chair beside the door before he inched closer, narrowing his eyes when Fuji stepped back. Before Fuji could go further, he scooped Fuji into his arms, lifting him in the process and held him on his chest.

"Te-"

"Shhhh…" Tezuka looked straight into his eyes. He saw fear and at the same time, a complete and willing submission unto his will. "I already knew that the bento you gave me contains delicious food. So I will return the favor by giving you a delicious and very addictive treat." He said in a gentle yet seductive manner.

"Te-"

His word was never finished as Tezuka captured his lips in a slow, passionate and entrancing kiss. Tezuka entered his tongue and explore Fuji's crevices. Fuji returned the kiss, intertwining his arms on Tezuka's nape.

They broke the kiss after a few moments. Both were panting, gasping for air and cheeks were tainted with crimson. Tezuka tenderly placed him on the ground.

Fuji stared at him for a couple of minutes. His hands were still on Tezuka's nape and Tezuka's were still on his waist. The flush in Tezuka's cheeks were slowly disappearing as he stared at him with pure desire, need and something akin to…_love_?

Fuji looked away, unable to look straight at Tezuka's penetrating gaze, showing a good amount of his already visible neck.

Tezuka's sight landed on his neck. He bends forward and nuzzled his neck, much to Fuji's surprise.

'Oh my God!' Fuji fought hard to suppress a moan as nuzzles became kisses. He couldn't contain it any longer when Tezuka's hands loiter on his body, caressing his stomach up to his chest. Fuji felt something similar to his touches, like his body remembered something and began to act in its own sagacity.

"Mitsu…" escaped Fuji's mouth as Tezuka started to bite his skin.

A tear escaped his eye as Fuji's thoughts last night went back to him. 'He only sees his wife on me. I'm just his outlet, nothing more. The emotions I see earlier after he kissed me are for his wife… and not for me.'

"Tezuka-sama, please stop…please…"

Tezuka stopped, not because of his words but because of Fuji's tone- a hint of hopelessness, hurt and unwanted realization. He felt Fuji's arms slide out of his neck. The emotions that he heard on his tone were now visible in his features. Tezuka felt guilty not because what his prank turned out to but because it scarred the person in front of him. To think that he would be one of the few who could help him recover from Habashira's harassment and not doing what that bastard did.

"I'm sorry."

Fuji didn't look at him. "It's okay… like… like what I said yesterday… I consented this…"

"Even though you gave your permission it doesn't guarantee me that i'm in the right place of doing so. I promised myself that I won't hurt you and I already did. I am guilty about that. I'm sorry I acted out of impulse. I'm really sorry."

Fuji stared at him and gave him a weak smile. "It's okay. I understand. I know that you only did it because you saw your wife in me. I know you love her and you longed for her that's why I gave in willingly to your needs."

Tezuka looked guiltier than ever. He knew there's a truth in what Fuji said. He didn't know what to say except for, "I'm very, very sorry."

"Now, now don't overuse such words, Tezuka-sama. And don't mind me too much. Like I said, I'm okay." Fuji forced his ever serene smile on his face that both of them knew was a fake one, his mask that hides his vulnerability. "Right now, you should focus yourself to your family and to your work. Speaking of which, you are already 15 minutes late."

Fuji handed him his belongings and he led Tezuka outside the door. Tezuka allowed him, feeling Fuji shiver as he gently pushed him outside the door.

"Good luck to your work, Tezuka-sama. Goodbye." He heard Fuji said before the door closed. Tezuka slowly walked to his car and drive himself to work.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Seiichi woke up with a smile on her face. Indeed, she had a good night's sleep. She stretched and yawned for a few minutes. She looked at the wall clock hanging in her room. It was already 9 in the morning. She glanced at the figure beside her. 'Hmmm… bratty princess is still _asleep_.'

Since Syuzumi's sudden disappearance, it has been a habit that every time Ryoma would stay over their manor, the two would sleep in Syuzumi's room. And when Ryoma is around, it has been a custom for her to…

"Wake up bratty princess. It's time to start the day. Seiichi shouted as she shook Ryoma's form. However, Ryoma didn't bulge. "So you still pretend to be asleep, eh." Seiichi suddenly tickled her.

Ryoma suddenly grasped and laughed so hard while struggling to get away from Seiichi. "Aunt Seiichi, stop it! Onegai!!"

Seiichi, however, did not listen to her plea and continued to tickle her.

Ryoma finally managed to get away from her. She took a pillow and threw it at Seiichi. Thus a pillow fight began in the midst of the morning.

Finally exhausted, the two ended the fight with a smug grin on their faces.

"Ne Ryo-chan, I beat you again." Seiichi teased. She laughed when Ryoma glared at her and then pouted.

"It's because you're a grown up and I'm just a poor, poor innocent little girl."

"Hey! Where does innocent takes in?"

Ryoma shrugged. "I don't know. Just feel like saying the word innocent. But really Aunt Seiichi, how inconsiderate of you not to let me win."

"Don't worry; someday you'll win over me…when I'm already in my late seventies."

Ryoma gave her an indignant look that made Seiichi laugh at her more. Ryoma ignored it then came to her aunt and seated herself in her lap. "By the way, Aunt Seiichi, how did you know that I'm pretending to be asleep?"

Seiichi embraced her then said in a playful manner, poking her nose at the same time, "It's because you're already up at 8 am but wouldn't get out of your bed until someone wakes you up in… let's say… a fun manner or in case you are in your mansion, you wake up early so that you could kiss your parents before they leave for work. I know that little routine of yours because you happen to inherit that from my not so innocent sister. Honestly, if the looks were excluded, I would say that you make a good copy of your Mom. You've got all your traits from her well…except for the smugness. You got it from your Dad."

"Hey! Daddy is not smug! Take back what you said!" Ryoma demanded, crossing her arms on her chest.

Seiichi chuckled. "Hmmm… alright. I'll take back what I said and rephrase what I said. Your Dad is not a smug. YOU are the only smug person in the family."

Ryoma pouted, but still her glare remained. "Funny, Aunt Seiichi. Really." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why thank you that you found it funny. It's not even a joke to begin with." Seiichi said in a mocking tone.

Ryoma sighed heavily. 'When will my aunt _really_ grow up?'

"Ano…Aunt Seiichi, how is my Mommy's childhood?" Ryoma suddenly asked.

Seiichi's eyes flickered dangerously before she grinned as she remembered those times that they were still at their younger years. "You wouldn't want to know, little princess."

"Oh, but I do want to know Aunt Seiichi. Pleeeeaaaassseeeee…" Ryoma looked at her with a hurt puppy's eyes.

"Well, I'll just give you a background of it, okay?"

Ryoma nodded.

"Well, when we were young, our parents were not strict with us and let us do what we want. They didn't force us to be formal except when we are at formal gatherings and your mother used that to her advantage. She was involved in most troubles in the school records. She was bullied by the guys that were bigger than her. They didn't know that she's one of the daughters of the richest family in Japan and not to mention she looks weak and submissive, they thought that she would never take reprisal of their actions. But they were wrong. The first time that someone bullied her, she gave them her sweet revenge right away. After that, there are succeeding fights between her and the bullies. Until the time that she had enough and made sure that the bullies were expelled. Well, she made sure that the teachers and everyone will saw that it was all the bullies' fault and she'll be seen as their innocent little victim when in reality it was mostly her fault. She had fooled anyone except for her family. Mom and Dad reprimanded her for that but she shove it off by acting childishly sweet to out parents."

"How old is she when that happened?"

"Six years old."

"Wow! That was cool. I never thought Mommy would be that vicious at such a young age. I would like to do that too! How about you, Auntie? What did you do?"

"I'm her accomplish." Seiichi grinned widely.

"Oh! Well, I don't blame you both that you did what you did a long time ago. I would do the same to the bullies if I were you and I'll definitely make it worse to their leader."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew who their leader is." Seiichi giggled.

"Who?"

"Your father."

"What? Daddy?!?! He bullied Mommy?!?!" Ryoma shrieked.

"Yup! That's right. Your parents have the most wonderful love story that I've ever seen."

Ryoma looked enrage and Seiichi thought that she is angry to her Dad which is in fact a miracle is she is. "Hmph! I hate them both!!! They never told me anything about their story!!! No wonder everytime I ask them about it Mommy just stare at Daddy with an innocent cheeky grin while Daddy glared at her!! It's so unfair! They will have a chance to see my love story with Momo-chan or Kaoru-chan but I'll never get to hear theirs!! It's unfair! Unfair! Unfair!!!"

Seiichi laughed at the sudden outburst but her eyes went suddenly wide. "W…wait! You and Momo-chan or Kaoru-chan???"

Ryoma stopped her own rantings and covered her mouth. She gave her aunt a toothy grin. "Did I say something about that?"

"Oh yes you did." It was now Seiichi's turn to glare at her and cross her arms over her chest. "There's no point in denying that, bratty and not oh so innocent princess. I heard everything crystal clear."

"But what I'm saying is from a child's point of view. There's no need to muse over the things that I said." Ryoma really hate it when her aunt acts like that.

"Child's point of view yourself, Ryo-chan. If I knew it better, you understanding of point of view as you call it is that of fourteen years old."

"Ooops, I thought no one would ever notice that." Ryoma said sheepishly.

"What a lame excuse for a child like you." Seiichi rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just don't you dare involve yourself with that kind of relationship or you'll regret it." Her eyes were glimmering with unspoken thoughts that Ryoma knew to well; her aunt plotting of really awful things that she would do if Ryoma would dare disobey her.

"And she calls Mommy as the ultimate prankster." Ryoma muttered. 'when actually she is the ultimate one.'

"Did you say something, Tezuka Ryoma?"

Gulp! "Nothing, Auntie." Ryoma flashed her her cutest smile.

"Good." She answered. "Now, we better take a bath. I do have some groceries to buy."

"Can you take me with you?" Ryoma asked, her eyes widened like those of a hopeful puppy.

"Oh well…fine. But after some grocery, I'll take you home, right?"

"Nah. Daddy will not stay in the mansion tonight." 'He'll stay with Mommy. I just knew he would. "He have a tight schedule this week and I think I won't see Daddy soon."

"Awwww… you poor, poor thing. How can your Daddy do this to you?" Seiichi said with a mock concern.

"Nah, I understand Daddy. And I know too well that _you're_ happy with this arrangement." Ryoma answered, giving her aunt a look.

"Well, glad you've noticed." Seiichi grinned.

Ryoma rolled her eyes. "Why don'y you and Uncle Gen get married and have kids already so you don't have to borrow and spoil someone else's."

"And lost all your benefits from me, nope, not yet. Gen and I can wait. But for now, you have to take a bath, bratty princess cause you're smelling and we have something to do."

"You're the one who's smelly, Aunt Seiichi and not me." Ryoma pointed out as she was carried by Seiichi towards the bathroom in a bridal fashion.

"Whatever."

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Seiichi looked everywhere within the grocery of the mall. She didn't know that Ryoma had gone somewhere after they picked their first pack of groceries. She is frantic, afraid that she might loose her niece as well.

She had searched every section of the grocery and after searching for almost 30 minutes, the result was still null. Her panic intensified. 'Where are you, Ryoma? Kunimitsu is going to kill me, damnit!'

"Ano…Aunt Seiichi, why are you tense? Did something happen?"

Seiichi spun around and to her relief, Ryoma was standing in front of her with packs of wasabi in her arms.

She immediately flung herself towards the kid and hugged her tight. "Where did you go? I've been worried about you! I thought I lost you too. Don't ever do that again to me, Tezuka Ryoma. Promise me!!!"

"Uhm…errrr… I promise Aunt Seiichi." Ryoma fidgeted uncomfortable under her aunt and at the same time to the stares that other people sent them. Who knew that her aunt's wails were so loud and could attract audience?

"Uhm… I'm… I'm sorry that I left without telling you. I went to get wasabi on the other part of the grocery." At that, she pointed towards the very left corner of the store. "then by the time I got back you were not there where I left you… so I took the initiative to look for you as well."

Seiichi sighed. "I forgive you but next time, please inform me where you will go so I will not worry or you'll be punished. Am I understood, Tezuka Ryoma?

Seiichi released her niece from her grip. Ryoma nodded. She knew it will the the only wise thing to do so.

"By the way, why did you take some effort to pick these?" she asked, pointing at the wasabi that was still in her arms.

"Well these are for Mom- I mean Fuji Syusuke. We're doing this for her- I mean him, right?" Ryoma answered, slightly nervous.

"Oka- hey! I did not even mention that we are doing this for him!" Seiichi gave her niece a stern look.

"Ano… Aunt Seiichi, please don't get mad at me."

"What did you do this time?" Seiichi demanded. She could already feel a headache rising.

"Errr… earlir when…when you were as-asleep I… I read your messages and-"

"That's how you found out." Seiichi completed her sentence, glaring at the child. "Is that the only message that you have read?"

"Uhm…" Ryoma fidgeted at the look that her aunt gave her. "Actually… that's not all. I also read all the messages that came from Uncle Gen."

That was the answer that she feared the most because the messages that she and her fiancé exchanged were mostly _sensual_.

"Uhm… Aunt Seiichi, why did Uncle Gen…"

"Save your questions in the future, Ryoma!" Seiichi snapped, giving her niece an intimidating glare. she doesn't want to start any conversation about the matter knowing that Ryoma would ask her _very personal _not to mention _adult themed _questions.

"H…hai." Ryoma answered. she looked at her feet, afraid to meet her aunt's gaze. "Sumimasen…. I won't do it again." she added in a whisper.

Seiichi sighed. She squatted her knees and pet Ryoma's hair. "it's okay… but the moment you put another finger out of line, I'm going to punish you."

Ryoma looked at her and gave her a smile. "Deal."

Seiichi chuckled. she gave Ryoma's hair another pat and helped her put the wasabi inside the cart.

"Once we finished buying the stuffs I'm going to take you to your Dad."

"Hmmm… okay!" her cheerful face was replaced by a frown. "When am I going to meet Momm- I mean Fuji-chan? You'll drop me at Daddy's office so that you can go towards Fuji-chan and tease he- I mean him there, am I right?"

Seiichi gave her a look before answering, "Yes, that's the plan I have in mind. you'll have to wait longer until you can see Syusuke-chan…" 'maybe after I have proven my suspicions.'

"O…okay… I won't argue with that." Ryoma said solemnly.

"Cheer up! oh come on, bratty princess. it's not like you're not going to see our new friend." Seiichi chided upon seeing her niece' faltered face.

Ryoma gave her a small smile while Seiichi gave her a grin in return.

"Now, we just need to pick a few more items before we can take a detour to your Dad's office. shall we finish the task at hand?"

"Yup! then I can see Daddy again! What a great day!!" Ryoma shouted attracting nearby customers.

"You two can sure attract an audience with your silly blabbing and such." a voice drawled from the corner. "It amazes me that you two were the richest upper class in Japan but yet act not accordingly to your standards may it be in private or in public."

Both looked at the corner and saw Sanada leaning in one of the shelves, arms crossed and a lazy expression on his face. He smirked at them the moment they recognized his presence.

The two didn't retort, instead both of them stuck their tongue at him.

"The people's standards according to their views are not my choice of principles, Gen, but the freedom to do things in my own way." Seiichi chided, giving him a mock glare.

"So do I." Ryoma seconded the notion childishly.

"I know." Gen answered, chuckling. He went towards the girls and helped them with the groceries. "Your family is well known to have ah …let's say, have good sense of living life in a more common and independent way."

"We are lacking the sense of being an aristocrat like the others, if that's what you mean." Seiichi muttered. "So what, at least we're happy with what we do and how we chose to act unlike them who probably have stiffer bodies since they were brought up in what they call as "aristocratic posture" and such. I saw it as like Heck, most of them can't even tie their own shoe lace nor how to know how to wash their own lingerie's since they are very dependent on housemaids." Seiichi made a face at her last comment. "It's a good thing Dad doesn't care about that part of the reputation."

"Hmmm…good analysis, Seiichi." Gen told her. "I agree with your father's decision. I wouldn't want my future wife to be in the same boat as the others."

"What do you mean?" Seiichi looked at him curiously, "You love me because of that?"

Both of them stopped walking. Gen looked at her and took her hands. He gave her a loving smile and said, "No. I love you in every aspect that you are. To me, you are the rarest gem than one can ever find. You are very beautiful, loving and exquisite. You are everything that I ever want. Honestly, I never love you out of plain reasons such as your physical aspects. I just woke up in the morning and found out that I'm in love with you… that I want to be with you…to share the rest of my life with you…be bonded to you. I'll say this to you once." Gen lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. "My love for you is unconditional and unwavering. I love you just because I do. And I can't wait to share the rest of my life with you." He kissed her lips passionately.

Seiichi gazed at him. Her smile became a smirk, "What about my characteristics, then?"

Gen chuckled once more before answering, "It's just that I don't want you to be like them, that's all. And besides, you never fail to amaze me with that kind of personality. And so thus our little princess over there." he pointed at Ryoma who was now gathering some milk products in front of them.

Ryoma sensed that there were people watching at her. She turned towards her aunt and uncle and gave them a confused stare. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

The soon to be wed couple exchanged some looks and then chuckled. "No, Ryo-chan. you did nothing."

Ryoma rolled her eyes and focused on the dairy in front of her, "Whatever."

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Mizuki Haruko continued to pace at her study. She can't believe that her torturous menu for Syuzumi had ended last night and that she will face the danger of the consequences of her actions once Yumiko would seek the government's help. Habashira sat on the couch lazily watching her. "Mi-"

A vase with flowers went flying towards him, making him stop what he's going to say. He managed to duck, avoiding the vase by nearly 3 centimeters.

"Damn you, you idiot!!!" Mizuki growled, approaching him. "It's your entire fault they have escaped!!! If you just make sure to check on the two of them before fucking him out this wouldn't happen!"

She stopped in front of him and slapped him five times on the cheek while Habashira tried to protect himself but to no avail.

"Okay! Okay! It's my fault! Stop beating me into pieces!!"

"That's all that you will say?!?! What do you think will happen now?!?! They were probably heading for the bitch's family and told them the truth!" Mizuki shouted, giving him another slap on his cheek.

"Stop it, damnit!" Habashira growled. he stood and courageously faced the raging woman, giving her the glare that matches her own. "I told you already that Yumiko is dead! Stop being a paranoid and process that piece of information in that brain of yours!"

"And why is it that there's not a trace of where her _corpse_ is?" Mizuki retorted. "We should have seen it where the scene of the crime is. And if she's dead, why are there no police coming towards you? The bitch would surely report that to the authorities."

"Have you ever thought that Syuusuke might have buried her and left far away from _you_? And if she did go towards the authorities, who would help her pursue the case against me? She doesn't have any power and influence since she lost her memory. And besides, she's too afraid of you to come out from her hiding place since _you_… I mean _we_ have her traumatized."

Mizuki stared at him. Her brows knitted into a tight line. "Are you really sure that you killed her?" She asked in a venomous tone.

"Of course, I did." He answered nonchalantly.

"Fine. I'll believe in your words but the moment that you didn't… you have a whole lot to pay. Am I understood?" Mizuki threatened him with her fiercest glare.

"H…hai." Habashira gulped. He did not know that this woman, when provoked, is the devil reincarnate herself.

Mizuki's glare was replaced by a smirk. "Now, all I have to do is to seduce Kunimitsu and make him mine." She walked towards her room and locked herself in.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Tezuka sat in his office, his arms resting on the table while his thoughts were drifting through the corner of his mind. 'Why did I do those things to him earlier? Am I losing my mind? How could I kiss him like that? It's the second time that I've kissed him and it has a desirable effect on me.' Tezuka sighed. He caught sight of the picture in his table. It was his family photo. He took it and caressed the part where Syuzumi's face is. 'I know that he's telling the truth. He reminded me so much of you, Syuzumi. If I didn't know any better, I could say that you were related.' He pinched the bridge of his nose and then took a deep breath. 'I wish you were here, Syuzumi. I wish you were.'

He placed the photo back to its place and was about to check on the report that was handed by their auditor but stopped when the door pushed open dramatically.

"DAAAADDDDYYYY!!!!!!!" Ryoma bellowed, earning her the amused looks of the employees.

Tezuka help out a chuckle as his daughter ran towards him. She jumped and stretched her arms towards her Dad. Tezuka caught her just in time.

"Slow down, my little princess. Don't make any stupid things that can hurt you." Tezuka said gently pulling his daughter to his lap.

"Daddy, I did jump towards you because I know that you will always catch me. I know that you will. You will not let me get hurt. After all, I'm your spoiled little girl, aren't I? And besides jumping towards my Dad isn't stupid. It's just being…well…never mind!" Ryoma looked at her Dad with a loving smile. "I miss you, you know."

Tezuka motioned for Kazumi to close the door. after the door was closed, he hugged his daughter tight. "I miss you too." He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry I didn't spend my time to you even though I promised."

"Nah, it's all right. I am not the one who would complain about that." Ryoma waved hi apologvgy. 'Just spend it right now with Mommy.' "I understand that you have many things to do in your list." 'Honestly, I'll be mad at you if you didn't spend it with Mom.'

"You're not angry?" Tezuka asked, staring implausibly at her.

"Nope! Not at all!" Ryoma answered cheerfully.

Tezuka couldn't believe her. Child at her age would cry and get mad at their parents for their lack of attention towards them. But this child seems to be an exception. He thanked God because of that.

He kissed her on her forehead one more time. "Thank you, my little princess."

Ryoma stood at her father's lap and faced him. She put her stubby arms on his neck and smiled cheekily. "You're welcome. Hmmm… come to think of it, I'd rather have your work" 'and especially Mommy' "as my rival on your time and attention than that horrible ogre. I don't like her." She gave him a stern look, "If ever I caught you talking to her or if you have any funny business with her, I'm going to tie you in your bed and lock you in your room until Mommy returns. Is that clear, Tezuka Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka chuckled at her antics. Who would ever thought that Seiichi would rub that on her. "Hai."

"Good." Ryoma smirked.

"Ryoma, where's your aunt? I thought she's with you?" Tezuka asked. He noticed that Seiichi was not with them.

"Aunt Seiichi and Uncle Gen dropped me in your office before they deliver the groceries that you asked her. So whether you like it or not, you'll be stuck with me for the rest of the day."

"Hmmm…" Tezuka pretended as if he was pondering on what she said. "Well, it's better to spend time with you than a mentally damaged ogre."

Ryoma grinned at him. "Oh! I remember something."

"What-?" Tezuka didn't finished his sentence when Ryoma wanked him in the head.

"What was that for?" Tezuka asked, rubbing his head.

"That was for bullying Mommy." Ryoma answered coolly. 'Until now…'

"Nee-san told you?"

"Yup!"

"No wonder…"

There was a knock on the door and the door opened. "Tezuka-sama, the meeting with the board will start within 30 minutes." Kazumi said.

"Hnn…"

The door closed. Tezuka gazed at Ryoma and sighed. "I guess I'll leave you for another hour."

"It's okay Daddy." Ryoma assured him. "Take your time to the meeting while I wait here."

"Are you sure it's okay for you?"

"Yup!"

Tezuka stood and seated her on his chair. he grabbed the documents that were needed at the meeting and kissed his daughter goodbye. "I'll be seeing you after the meeting and NO PRANKS ALLOWED. Am I clear?" Tezuka gave her a stern look.

Ryoma nodded. He was about to go but Ryoma stopped him.

"What?"

"You don't need this in your meeting." Ryoma grabbed hi phone from his pocket. Tezuka raised his brow while Ryoma smiled at her innocently.

"Fine." Tezuka didn't take back his phone. he knew it is futile to argue with her even if he is her father. He turned towards the door and left.

Nearly an hour later, Tezuka's phone rang. Ryoma looked at the caller ID and found out that the number is unregistered. She answered the call and was about to say hello when….

"_**Kunimitsu darling, I miss you**_." a sickening seductive voice drawled.

"Sorry but wrong number." Ryoma said and disconnected the call. She glared at the phone and was about to turn it off when it rang for the second time.

"_**Kunimitsu…how mean of you to hang the phone…**_" the voice in the other line whined. Ryoma's blood ran cold as she remember who that banshee like voice belongs to. The one and only Mizuki Haruko.

"Sorry but as I have said earlier, you dialed the wrong number. This number isn't owned but a person named Kunimitsu but owned by the Police Director Sanada Genechirou." Ryoma snapped, imitating her aunt's voice.

"_**Quit fooling me you, idiot! This Tezuka Kunimitsu's phone**_." Mizuki growled.

Ryoma smirked as an idea crossed her mind. "Oh no Ma'am… you are mistaken. This is Sanada-san's number. Do you need something from the director? He's currently busy inspecting the body of a _dead woman_ named _Fuji Yumiko_ and created a team that would investigate on her death. I think that the incident happened at least two days ago."

Ryoma could see an image of Mizuki blanching from the other line. "_**R…really…?**_"

"Hai. Do you want any information about that matter, Ma'am?"

"_**Y-yes…**_"

"Very well then." Ryoma paused and concentrated her thoughts on her dream last, last night. "Oh, it was very terrible; the body was recovered outside Tokyo City far away from the scene of the crime. According to the initial report, the body was found at the forest that is approximately 25 kilometers away from where she is shot. The police have a theory that the girl was running away from her current employer because of abuse. Then her employer's right hand or maybe the employer herself/himself killed her by aiming at her spine. The report said that the woman had enough strength walking away from her employer and that she finally gave in after she reached where her body was found out."

"_**Is…is that so?**_"

"Yes, Ma'am." Ryoma answered, controlling herself from laughing. "According to the data gathered, she is not alone that time she escaped." Ryoma smirked when she felt that the person in the other line paled and fell off her seat. "It is said that Fuji Yumiko flee together with her brother and said brother is currently missing. it seems that he's the one that helped her reach where her body was found. The police were searching for him secretly so that he could give his testimony on that matter."

"_**Oh…**_" Mizuki said stupidly.

"Do you have any more questions Ma'am?"

"_**N…no! of course none!!**_" Mizuki blurted.

"Well if you excuse me, I have to attend to the discussion of the case. Thank you and goodbye." Ryoma hang the phone, laughing her heart out after the call was disconnected. "Serves her right! That baka, I thought she is an attorney. She believed in all the things that I said!! How foolish of her…"

Ryoma was still laughing when Tezuka entered. "Ryoma, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!!!" Ryoma said after calming herself.

Tezuka stared at her and shrugged. 'Oh, well… what could I expect?' He went towards his daughter and asked, "Are you hungry?"

Ryoma nodded at the same time his stomach grumbled loudly.

Tezuka chuckled and gave her an affectionate hug while she flushed with embarrassment. Tezuka took the bento that Fuji gave him and placed it at the top of his desk.

Ryoma opened the bento and her mouth began to water. "Who made this?" 'Silly me, I shouldn't have asked the obvious.'

"Our new housekeeper." Tezuka anwered. he took a pair of chopsticks and began to feed her.

"OISHIIII!!!!" Ryoma squealed in delight. "Ne, ne Daddy she's really a good cook! I hope I could meet her." 'again… My God, I do miss your cooking Mommy….'

"Well, you could meet _HIM_ if you really want too but not now." Tezuka anwered, amused that his daughter grabbed the chopsticks at his hand and began to feed herself and almost finished most of the food.

"Really?!?!?!?!" Ryoma asked hopefully, ignoring the fact that her father emphasized the word him.

Tezuka nodded. Ryoma continued to eat, never looking at the content but then stopped. "Ooops! I forgot they are for you, Daddy. They are made with _Love_…" Ryoma took the bento and gave it to her.

Tezuka raised his brow. Ryoma looked at the bento and chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry Daddy. I ate it all."

Tezuka poked her nose affectionately before saying, "It's alright, my little princess. I'll just ask Kazumi to call some take out food."

"Thanks Daddy."

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Seiichi and Gen opened the door with her spare key. They went inside. The house gives an aura that no one is at home. No appliances open, windows closed and a pregnant silence surrounds the area.

"Syuusuke?" Seiichi called out softly. No one answered.

"Syuusuke?" She called again. They went towards his room and knocked. "Syuusuke are you in there?"

Sobs were heard thru the room but no response is thrown to their query. Seiichi and Gen stared at each other with confused faces.

"Syuusuke, are there any problems? We can talk about it. please, don't shun yourself from us." Seiichi gently pleaded.

Sounds of movement and soft blowing of the nose were heard before the door was opened. Fuji gave them one of his serene smile. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Seiichi-nee, Sanada-san."

Seiichi gave him a weak smile in return and patted his shoulder while Sanada gave him a curt nod.

"Did Tezuka-sama told you about going to the grocery?" Fuji asked.

"Yes. The groceries were in the living room." Seiichi answered.

"Arigatou gozaimashita, Seiichi-nee, Sanada-san." Fuji gave them a bow.

"It's alright. It's not a big task after all." Seiichi said. She noticed that something was troubling the younger man. "Are you alright, Syuusuke?"

"Hai. Daijobou. Doushite?"

"You don't seem to look well. I know that there's something that's troubling you, Syuusuke. You want to talk about it?"

"Errr…Ano… I will Seiichi-nee but not now. Can you please be patient until I'm ready to open myself to you?"

Seiichi seems to contemplate for a moment. "Well, I assure you that I will be patiently waiting for the right time to open yourself to me." 'But I'm quite sure that this is about Kunimitsu.' Both Seiichi and Sanada thought.

"Arigatou, Nee-san." Fuji gave her a genuine smile. Seiichi, sensing the there is a need to lighten the mood, smirked at Fuji. "Ne, how do you find your clothes? Which of them did you wore first?"

Fuji glared daggers at her.

Seiichi continued to act as if though she's oblivious to the glare continued on rambling. "See! I told you! You are very pretty in that dress! Look at what you arte wearing! It suites you! You even have the good taste in mixing your clothes in style!! Ne, ne did you wear the black nightdress that I bought you last night? It really suites you! Did you let Kunimitsu see you in those nightdress? Did-?"

Her rambling stopped when she noticed Fuji's face flushed bright red. 'Aha! I knew it!'

Seiichi smiled wickedly at him. "Ne, Syuusuke-chan, how do you find Kunimitsu?"

Fuji's eyes widened at the sudden question. "W-w-what?!?!?!" He stammered. He didn't expect such question to be thrown at him. 'W-what are…are…y-you…ta-talking…about…?"

"You see I think you found Kunimitsu attractive…" Seiichi slid her arms around Fuji's neck and continued to blab while Sanada grinned evilly beside them, ploting his way on how to tease Kunimitsu with this sudden topic.

Fuji rolled his eyes, tuning out Seiichi's rambling. 'And she said she's going to wait patiently…'

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Saeki Kojirou sat in his clinic at the hospital, looking at the records that contain Fuji's diagnosis. He frowned. Today is the day that Fuji will be returning to his clinic for his check-up.

'Hmmm…something's strange.' Saeki thought, re-reading Fuji's record. 'First, the reason that Syusuke-kun lost his memories was because of an accident that happened during December last year but… when I did do some physical assessment and have his head operated, there were neither scars healing nor any trace of the said accident. I wonder if this…this medical history is fraud.'

Saeki shook his head. 'Maybe I'm contemplating things too far… but well, it's better to have him assessed all over again.'

The door opened and Sayuri, his secretary, entered. "Ohayo, Saeki-sensei. Fuji-kun and Tezuka-sama is here."

"Let them in, Arigatou, Sayuri." Saeki smiled at her. Sayuri smiled back and went outside. Moments later, Fuji and Tezuka entered the room.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Saeki-sensei." Fuji greeted, giving him a serene smile. Tezuka stood beside him who gave him a curt nod of recognition.

"Good morning to you too, Syuusuke-kun, Tezuka." He greeted back, gesturing for the two to take their seats.

The two complied. Saeki read his records one more time and looked at Fuji. "So, Syuusuke, how are you feeling? Do you feel any headaches, dizziness or any other things that you consider odd?"

Fuji thought for a moment. "No. I didn't feel anything weird for the last few weeks. I'm perfectly fine. is there anything wrong about my condition?"

"Well, there's none." Saeki answered. "In fact, you're actually having a good and fast prognosis. I'm just asking for any signs and symptoms that could tell me if there is something wrong so we can correct it."

"Oh, okay."

Saeki stood and went towards him. he checked Fuji's head for any signs of healing or deformities. He then placed the stethoscope on his ears and its diapraghm on his chest. He instructed Fuji to breath for a few times.

"Well, nothing seems wrong on your external anatomy but I still suggest you to submit yourself to some diagnostic tests." Saeki sat down on his chair and began scribbling on his prescription pads.

"What are the tests that he needs to do?" Tezuka asked.

"Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) to check for his brain and also for his body parts. Then check for the hormone levels particularly the estrogen, oxitocin, progesterone and testosterone levels."

Tezuka raised a questioning brow.

"I requests for those to be taken since according to Syuusuke-kun's history, he has a gynecomastia and I want to sort it out." Saeki answered his unasked question.

"Hnn…"

Saeki handed Tezuka the laboratory request. "Here, take this and present it to the technician when you decided when to take him for the test."

"Couldn't you be the one who will supervise the lab tests and read his results as well?" Tezuka asked, taking the paper from him.

"Hmmm… I could if you can wait for tomorrow where my duty would be at my own clinic. I have the device there and I will personally do the tests."

"Well, it's okay with me." Tezuka answered. he faced Fuji, "Is that okay with you?"

"Hai."

"Well then, it's settled." Saeki exclaimed. "See you tomorrow at my clinic at exactly 10 am."

"Hnn…"

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Saeki-sensei." Fuji bowed.

Saeki waved his apology. "It's okay, really."

Both Tezuka and Fuji stood and exited the clinic.

Saeki watched them leave. 'I better tell Seii-chan about my thoughts. She could be a great accomplish to this case.'

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

A/N: Yay!!! Another chapter is finish!!!... hehehe… Sorry for the long wait. I know that this isn't satisfactory but it took me a long time to finish this one out and I blame it on the writer's block. Hehe, I'm also starting another fic but not on POT. It's a harry potter fic. Haha, just tryinh if I could make one.

Thanks for the reviews!!

Vhii1217- yeah, don't worry…

I'll kill Mizuki but not now…

nope, Tezuka doesn't think that they're…

and I agree, Ryoma and Seiichi are cute and Gen is adorable… I like to write about the three's interactions so there would be more, I think…hehe, depends on the flow of the story…

HeAvEn DeStRoYeR- (Hugs back…) don't worry I will not discontinue this fic but I can't promise to update often…hope that cheers you up! Just be patient, okay…

tokyo girl 05- thanks!

Tora Macaw- haha, Tezuka earns another blow…

neh, don't worry cause someone will believe her sooner or later….

Kyeria and Shizune and FallenAngel Sayu - thanks and sorry for the late update…

Nope, Ryoma can't see the future…she can only dream or see the present like she's there actually but she's not.

LovingMystery0927- thanks! Sure, she will meet Syuusuke but not now… I think it would be on chapter 11 or twelve…I do have my drafts/outline but I'm not sure cause I do have the tendency to add another chapter in between.

Thanks for adding my fic to your alerts and fave lists.

Ja ne!


End file.
